Gravity of Love
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have finally confessed what they've felt for years. Though, work becomes nearly unbearable on them both, and when Kathy dies, Olivia is awarded parental custody of her kids. How can the two overcome their daily lives as partners? E/O
1. Of Detectives, Of Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, only dream I do. 

**Chapter: **The very 1st!

**Title: **Of Detectives, Of Friends

**A/N:** This would be my first Law & Order: SVU fic. I've long since been a fan of the series, loving the action and logic of it all. Though, I've always been too conflicted on whether to write a fic or not about it. I have plenty of ideas, never wanted to risk the chance of brutalizing and butchering brilliant characters Dick Wolf created. So, I am attempting to write one. Note that I am used to writing fanfics for Anime. And I have only written one for a tv show: Already In Love, an X Files fic. This fic is going to be about Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. In fact, any fics I write in the future for this series will be an E/O pairing. I love them together! So, with that being said, please read and review.

**Summary:** Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatability and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, clichely they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to supress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

It had all happened so fast. One moment, Olivia had been standing near the window, interrogating a perverted rapist, and then the next, she'd been pushed up against the wall; the perp having slammed her back hard against the concrete. The pain spiraled through her head and back as her vision blurred. She could feel hands tracing up and down her body. She could feel her breasts being fondled, her pants being unbuckled. Trying to push back, Olivia stumbled when she went to shove the man away from her. She hit the ground hard, the man falling ontop of her. No sooner than he had began to run his hands over her thighs, he was jerked back roughly. 

"What the hell do you thinking your doing!?" Elliot's raging voice rang in her ears, her head turning to the side as she struggled to push herself up. "You just sexually assaulted my partner you son of a bitch." He wasted no time in beating the shit out of the man, slugging him while holding him by the collar of his shirt which had begun to tear. Several other detectives entered the room, Cragen pulled Elliot back as Fin and Munch pulled the other man out of the room. Pulling himself from Cragen's grasp, he turned to his groaning partner. She was moving her head from side to side, face contorted in pain as she went to sit up, grasping the back of her head. Elliot immediately went to her aid, kneeling beside her as he brought his won hand upto the back of her head. 

"Son of a..." Again, her vision blurred and she would've fallen back if not for her partners strong arms encasing her limp body. She felt his hand on her head, caressing the scalp gently as he held her upward.

"Liv, are you ok?" He asked, his voice heavily laced with concern. This brought a smile to her face and she slowly nodded her head. 

"Aside from the splitting headache, I'm fine." 

He gave a chuckle before standing and lending a hand down to help her up; one she greatfully accepted. She rose a little too fast as she swayed on her feet, Elliots arms once again coming to her rescue.

"I think you should get that checked out." The suggestion was left open as she smiled, hands gripping his biceps. For once, she didn't think that was such a bad idea, however, they had another rapist to catch.

"Elliot, I'm fine. It takes more than that to take my ass down."

The stubborn detective gave a smile before pulling away and walking out of the room, rubbing her head the entire time. Elliot merely grinned, shaking his head as he followed her out.

"Don't I know it." He murmured, impishly grinning once he saw her out in the hall.

In the entire 8 years he had known her, he could honestly say he'd never met a more amazing woman. Olivia seemed to have it all. She had the looks, the talent, the intelligence, the passion. She was loyal, caring, loving, beautiful. And if he could have her...

_'She would kill me for thinking such things...'_ His thoughts were a bit on the naughty side, but then again, who could blame him? He'd seen his partner wearing very little over the years, and it oly fueled oblivious desires. 

"Elliot." The woman that had occupied his thoughts for 8 years intterupted his blissful revere as he tuned into reality, staring at his gorgeous partner. "I just got a call from our informer. Says Conner Gonzaliis is in the Bronx." 

And that was all he needed to hear before grabbing his coat and quickly following her to the car they'd shared. Of course, he was the one who always had to drive. Not that he minded.

"So, where exactly is he at?" 

"He was spotted leaving the local hotel. My guess is he went out for his next victim."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the disclosed location. Parking the car across the street from the hotel, they made theirselves comfortable. Reclining the seats back, and turning on their radio. Olivia couldn't help but rub her head. It was throbbing! The pain pulsed throughout her skull, causing her eyes to flicker almost tiredly. Elliot had noticed her odd behavior, his eyes darting to her whenever her head swayed.

"I still think you need to get your head checked Liv." 

"I think you need to mind your own business El." She deadpanned, giving him one of her 'you son-of-a-bitch' looks. The man laughed, shaking his head as he turned to watch the hotel. "You think he's coming back?"

"He'll need a place to stay, and since he just checked in here, I'm banking he'll bring his date back with him."

"She'll probably be sedated on high." Olivia quirked, exhaling as she laid back. "Why do we always get stuck on stakeouts?"

"Would you rather be out their chasing the guy?"

"Its more exciting."

"Its never been about the excitement Liv. Not for you." Oh, he knew her so well! Not that it wasn't to be expected. She knew him better than anyone else. Just like he knew her better than anyone else. It was a hand to hand deal. A silent bond they'd aquired.

"Yeah, its never about that for anyone yet here we are. Risking our lives after 8 years of seeing the shit that we see. The sickness of humanity." 

"We only risk our lives to save others."

"Because someone has too." Her voice had gone into a whisper as she stared at her worn out complexion in the mirror. God she could go for a drink. "After this, what do you say to hitting a bar?"

Laughing, Elliot turned to her, his eyes skimming over her features. He knew that if he took her to a bar, someone would hit on her. So instead, he got another idea. 

"I have beer at my apartment." The spark in her eye wasn't dim, and it certainly wasn't knew. He'd known for a long time now that they had an underlying current of attraction to each other. He could feel it everytime she walked into the room, could feel it whenever he saw her. Elliot couldn't even count the many times he'd wanted to push her up against a wall and have his way with her. 

Even though he'd been previously married, even with his wife, his head had been filled with thoughts of Olivia. His partner was like a beautiful plague to him. Kathy had never been as exciting as her, as special to him. He felt like an ass for admitting that to himself when he was married. It was almost as if he'd been mentally cheating on Kathy. (A/N: but what do we care? :))

Olivia smiled to herself, glancing over at him as she brushed a strand of stray hair away from her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply, but spotted their perp walking into the hotel with a very delusional lady. 

"Elliot." Wasting no time, she got out of the car, drawing her weapon as she pulled out her radio. "This is Detective Benson requesting back up at the Bronx Hotel."

Elliot shook his head, getting out of the vehicle and following closely behind her. 

"Conner Gonzaliis, freeze." The man stopped, turning as he saw the two detectives approaching him quickly. "Put your hands up where I can see them and slowly kneel on the ground." Olivia kept her gun raised, her legs ready to bolt in any direction if the man chose to be stupid. 

_'He's gonna run.'_ She thought, spotting Elliot out of the corner of her eye. He'd begun to advance faster, trusting the woman beside him to watch his back. Something she'd do no matter what. 

"Get down now! On the ground!" Elliot demanded, voice rising. The woman staggering off to the side of the man was only one reason the two hadn't advanced any farther. She was jeapordizing the entire situation with her presence. Gonzaliis began to lift his arms, before darting in the direction past the woman. 

_'Damnit, he knew we wouldn't fire!'_ Like lightning, Olivia ran after him. She kept on his trail while Elliot went for the car to cut him off at the other end of the street. 

Her lungs were ready to collapse as she rounded the corner, coming to a dead end. She stopped, chest heaving up and down as she glanced around. 

_'Where the hell could he be?' _ Her guard remained up, ears and eyes open for any sign of movement, any sound. The clattering of foot steps came from above as she gazed up at the fire escape. _'Shit!'_

Grabbing the latter, she pulled herself up just as Elliot came to a skidding hault near the entrance to the alley.

"Olivia!" He shouted, running towards her waving his hands. No sooner than he'd made it near the latter, the entire left side of the building blew. Elliot flinched, hitting the ground hard. Rubble and debri flew everywhere. "Liv... Olivia!?" Staggering to his feet, he searched the area. "Damnit.. Shit!" He cursed, lifting up boards and bricks. The low sound of someone groaned alerted him as he turned on his heels, spotting a womans hand sticking up from beneath a few boards and bricks. He could hear her coughing, her voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Aha, he knew it was her! She was alright! He smiled, pulling the boards and bricks off of her as he helped her up. "Christ..." She murmured, holding onto him. She was lucky to have escaped with a few cuts and bruises. 

"You alright?"

The question earned him a goofy stare and a sarcastic laugh.

"Do I look alright?" She inquired, raising a brow as she began stepping out of the damaged zone. Fire trucks and police vehicles loittered the road. After some persuasion, Elliot had convinced her to be checked out by the ambulance. 

"Your one stubborn ass." He grunted, wincing as the medic bandaged his head. Olivia had been sitting beside him; and she tossed him a glare. 

"Someone has to be this way." He glanced to her just in time to see the shrug of her shoulders. "Ow! Watch it." Olivia warned, the medic tending to her leg backing off with his hands raised defensively. "I didn't know this bastard was suicidle." 

As the medics finished, the two stood, walking towards their car as they took one final gander at the rubble.

"At least the building wasn't occupied. He could've let the bomb off back at the hotel."

"Its a good thing he didn't." 

As the engine started, the two headed back to the precinct. After giving their reports to Cragen, they clocked out, and began to leave.

"Still up for a drink?" Elliot smirked, glancing over to her as she got into the passenger seat. The smile on her face gave away her answer as they sped off towards his apartment.

**A/N: **Its about 4 in the morning, sorry if my writing sucks xD I will make the next chapter better. Don't really know where I'm going exactly with this story, I only know what I want to incorporate within it. So, any ideas? Please? Feel free to flame/criticize me. Reviews are much appreciated and loved :) If I get enough reviews, I'll update fast. If not, the next chapter won't be out for a little while. Cruel aren't I? Review, Please. 


	2. Principals of Lust Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, only dream I do.

**Chapter: **2

**Title: **Principals of Lust

**A/N:**First off, thank you all for the reviews :) I'm glad one chapter got 10 reviews, that puts a smile on my face. So, perhaps for this chapter we can try to achieve 20 reviews? Secondly, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, I hope that this one also satisfies you and meets your expectations. If not, I apologize :) Feel free to feed me ideas, I will use them one way or another. I always do! With that being said, please read, and review :)

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings under-control. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**Olivia's P.O.V-**

If I'd have known Elliot and I were going to drink nearly all night, I'd have declined his offer. Shows how smart I am. Getting up this morning was a bitch, and dragging my ass to work was even worse. I can't remember a time I've had such a bad hangover, but felt great nonetheless. As I walk through those double doors, I see him. He's smiling at me, giving me his infamous grin that makes my knees buckle. He knows I am feeling the aftermath of the night before. He knows and he's going to tease me about it all day, that evil son of a bitch.

"Damn Liv you look like you been through hell." Fin. One of my good friends, and my proclaimed bodyguard. He was always the second next to Elliot to come to my aid. And then there was Munch, and Lake.

"You both do." And there was Cragen. I turn, a half smile on my face as Elliot glances to me with a small smile of his own. "I need to see the two of you in my office now." The captain had been more like a father to me these past 10 years.

"So much for having some morning caffiene." I murmur, yawning just a bit as I walk past Elliot and into the captains quarters. I can feel his eyes on me, watching me as I walk. If I could turn and catch him, he'd never hear the end of it. But, I know he is too slick to get caught. Someday...

"What is it Cap?" El stands next to me, our upper arms touching as we cross our arms over our chest. I don't know when exactly we started to stand the same, or even when we started to not give a damn about our proximity. I guess over time we developed a sense of knowing.

"I have a case I want you two on." Cragen began, fumbling through a few files on his desk. Really, the man needs to organize a bit. "Here. I want you two to go undercover."

"An undercover investigation? I thought the DA and FBI didn't want us meddling in their affairs anymore." I say, reading over the file, narrowing my eyes at the 'cover' El and I are to assume. And it seems as he has noticed this too.

"Mr. Matthew Donner, and a Ms.Yvaine Parker?" I can see the amusement in his eyes as he glances down to me, a cheesy grin on his face. "And Yvaine is a hooker?"

"So, we pretend to be Mr. I'm looking for a good time, and Ms. I got what you want, while trying to bust these underpaid business men smuggling in huge quantities of meth and cocaine?"

The captain nods, rubbing the back of his neck as he reclines back in his chair. He let out a sigh, and El narrows his eyes. I can't help but narrow my own.

"Is there something your not telling us, Captain?" I glance to Elliot before focusing my attention on Cragen, curious as to what the man is hiding. He's figity, which only raises our suspicion.

"This wil be very dangerous. Olivia, you'll be standing on the corner near the men beneath the viaduct. Elliot you'll pull up looking for a good time, whistling at Olivia who will then walk your way with a smile. You'll need to do this very seductively Liv, if we can distract these guys long enough, Fin can approach and blend in with the delivery men without a problem."

After hearing of all the details, El and I start out towards his car. He's staring at me again.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer." I say mockingly, flashing him a smirk. He doesn't say anything, and I bet he's thinking of a way to get me back for my little comment.

I know it isn't right for me to think this, but I'm actually glad he and Kathy called it quits. Even though they have several children together. I'm closer to El than ever now, not to mention his kids love me. I'm happy for that. They are the closest things I have to having kids of my own.

It didn't take long to arrive at my place.

**Elliot's P.O.V-**

I turn over to her, watching as she gets out. My eyes dancing over her ass until my vision is blocked by something far greater. She smiles at me, patting the hood of the car.

"Don't be late hunny." She coo-es, giving me a wink as she turns to walk into her building. Before I can even think, I let it slip.

"As long as you wear something that'll show off those sexy legs of yours, I'll never be late." As soon as the last word left my mouth, I drove off. She's going to kick my ass later, and I know it, but I can't help but love it. When it comes to Olivia Benson, I'm game for about anything. And since I'm no longer married, I can finally take my relationship to the next level with Liv.

I think its safe to say the two of us are ready for that next step. After ten years of getting to know each other, ten years of falling in love, I want more. I want more than a close friendship, more than what our partnership offers. The woman has been a beautiful plague to me since I first met her. I knew she would be the perfect partner. I knew I was in for one hell of a ride. If only Kathy and I would have called it quits when we first saw the signs of our marriage starting to deteriorate. Maybe Olivia and I would've been together by now. Maybe we'd even be married. I could give her the family she's always wanted; I could give her a baby of her own. And in turn, she'd give me joy and I'd be the happiest man. Sounds corny now, but when it happens...

"Hey, are you ready?" My thoughts are unfortunately interrupted by Fin whose been radioing me for the past hour since the sun went down. Its amazing how thinking of Olivia can pass time. Cragen sits in an old abandoned car down the road, and I can see the truck Fin is driving pulling up. The black SUV pulls up, and then Olivia steps out from around the corner.

That's my cue.

I slowly drive up, rolling down my window and thats when I completely see her. My eyes are glued to my partner. Shes wearin a very short, skin tight cocktail dress with a long over coat that pools around her ankles. My eyes travel from her long, wavy hair down over her perfect curves to her long toned legs. She's walking with a sway and I can feel myself becoming hard already. She was the only woman that had that effect on me; instant hard on whenever I saw her. Especially now since she's kept her long hair rather than cut it. It brings out her eyes more and gives her this sexy sadistic look. I whistle, and the smile on her face is far from invisible. My mind is pulled back to reality once she leans against the hood of my car, dipping her head down to look at me.

"Hey there sweetheart, looking for a good time?" Even her voice is laced with a seducive slurr that warps my lower half completely. "Are they looking?" She asks, keeping her voice low and seductive as she slides a hand down my chest. How in the hell am I supposed to keep my composure!?

"Their staring at you now baby." I tried to contain myself, but I just couldn't. Olivia doesn't seem to notice its not an act as she leans in a bit more, whispering in my ear.

"My gun is tucked up high on my thigh, reach for it slowly." She whispers. Its then I feel myself shudder and I know she can see the bulge in my pants. Cragen is in my other ear, telling me to slowly do as Olivia says, that Fin has already clarified that there were drugs. I can hear Cragen radio in back up, and I slowly reach to slide my hand up under Olivia's dress.

I let my finger tips slide along her inner thigh, until I feel the black strap that contains her holstered weapon. She inhales, her breath hitching in my ear as I set my hand against her thigh. All thats left now is to wait for back up to arrive. And this position is very compromising as the men are too busy staring at us to notice Fin drawing his weapon.

"Alright El, your enjoying this a bit too much." She smirked, pulling back to look me in the eye. I pull out the gun then as she reaches down to grab my gun. And it began. The sirens alerted the men as they began to run. One sped off in the car as the others try a hopless escape. Don't they know Liv can run? She's off in a flash, and I watch with an amused smirk as she pounds one into the side of a dumpster, handcuffing him before grabbing the next man that ran by her and holding him to the ground with her foot. God, she is amazing.

Even as I get out of the car I can see things are already under control. I make my way to Liv, helping her with the two smugglers she took down. She gives me a wink, smiling.

"If I'd have known you were going to cop a feel I'd have worn barbed wire." The joke slid by my ears as I pushed my guy into the back seat of a patrol car, standing just over her shoulder as I whispered back something far more inappropriate, something I shouldn't have said as she clearly had a pain staked expression.

"Yeah well, if I weren't married I'd have been reaching for alot more."

I damned myself for saying such a thing, because she walked off without so much as a small smile. I knew then I had just fucked things up between us. But I could fix this one, right?

**A/N: **Can he fix what he said? And what will Kathy do when she finds out who he's been spending most hes time with?

**If you want more, review :)**


	3. Falling In and Out Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, only dream I do.

**Chapter: **3

**Title: **Falling In and Out Again

**A/N:** Any ideas anyone would like to contribute, please do! I am always open to suggestion and plot twists and whatnot. And, of course, you will be credited :) I ain't anyone to take someone else's stuff without giving them some sort of benefit. Anywho, I hope this chapter is thoroughly pleasant for you all. Wouldn't want to disappoint! Please read, and as always, Review! Reviews not only make my day brighter, but they encourage me to finish the fic, and update faster. So, review and you will get the next chapter! :)

**Summary:** Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatability and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, clichely they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to supress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

The last couple of days had been rather rough, at least, Elliot seemed to be baring a burden he hadn't wanted to bare, ever. Olivia had barely spoken to him since their under cover bust, she'd barely even laid an eye on him. It pained him that his own partner was avoiding him. Though it pained him even more to know he'd caused this little debarkle between them. Lately, it seemed as if he were the cause to it all. Ever since she'd returned from her leave, things have been sour. The birth of his baby boy, Eli had placed things back together only slightly until that too became old news.

_"Yeah well, if I weren't married I'd have been reaching for alot more." _

The remark he'd made rang in his head as he constantly, mentally beat himself up over it. Why would he say that to her, to Liv? Especially when he and his wife had been basically over for nearly two months now. He knew the divorce papers were never finalized, he knew he and Olivia had been getting closer and closer. They'd finally began to mend their relationship. And now it was all going to hell once again.

"Elliot." Cragen nudged him, interrupting Elliots thoughts as he quickly turned in his chair to gaze up at his commanding officer.

"Yes Captain?"

Wanting to forget about his crisis with Olivia for the time being, he decided to focus his attention on the current case they'd been bombed with. It wasn't so much their usual, but sex crimes weren't the only thing they were known for dealing with.

"Did the test results come back on that abnormal brain tumor in our victims cerebrum?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head, slight concussion. Other than that he miraculously has developed amnesia so he won't be able to remember a damn thing about his attack."

Cragens' eyes narrowed for a moment until he glanced to Olivia's empty seat. He nodded towards her chair, throwing a questioning glance down at Elliot.

"Wheres Liv?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, sighing as he turned towards his desk. It was then Cragen noticed something. It wasn't like Elliot to not know where Olivia was. If anything, if anyone rather, Elliot were the only person Olivia ever disclosed personal information to. If not him, then it were either Alex or Casey.

"I don't know whats going on between the two of you, but your little fling needs to end soon so we can close this case. Get your ass out there and find Liv."

And that was all it took for Elliot to suck up his inner qualms. No sooner than he had moved to stand, and Cragen went to turn away, Munch and Fin began clapping their hands.

"I see our baby girl has nailed our perp." Fin grinned, coming to stand beside Elliots desk. Elliot turned towards the door, spotting her as she strode towards them; one hand gripping the upper arm of a white male, while her other held an ice pack on her lip.

"Man, this bull! I didn't mean ta knock da bitch up." The man argued while an obvious annoyed Olivia only nodded her head. She put the man in lock up, turning away when the stubborn bastard called out to her. "It ain't right! I gotta pay childs support out the ass for ten other kids from different whores!"

"Then maybe you should try keeping it in your pants!" Clearly pissed, Olivia glared over her shoulder at the man. Elliot didn't dare say a word; he knew not to when she were like this. Though, he was concerned she hadn't called him when she'd gotten a lead.

Cragen didn't wait for Elliot to speak up as he began questioning Olivia for the facts.

"Guys name is Ostavio Marquie. He's here illegally. He was smuggled in by our very own victim whose wife decided she wanted more than what she was getting."

"So she asked him to knock off her husband?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. She is one conniving bitch with a great right hook." Sarcasm heavily laced her voice as she glanced down towards her partner. She'd been wanting to speak to him, clear things up but had been at a loss onto. She didn't exactly know where he stood with Kathy, nor where they even stood. Things just kept getting more complicated for her, and they were about to become very hectic.

"Okay. Well we'll get a court order to warrant an arrest for her and we'll see if we can get her a nice cell with hers truly."

Things had begun to die down during the late hours, like they always did. It seemed as if perps loved to destroy good days within the daylight hour rather than at night anymore. Elliot didn't exactly know why that had been, and he decided the thought wasn't worth the effort. Grabbing his cell, he stood, ready to go home for the night when a curvaciosu silhouette much like his partners began heading upstairs towards the crib.

If things were going to be fixed, they were going to be fixed now.

Taking the initiative, Elliot started upstairs, opening the door slowly as he glanced in. Sure enough, his beautiful partner stood near one of the beds. She had just removed her over shirt, ready to lay down when she'd heard the door creek open and turned to see her partner closing it.

"Hey, hows your lip?" He asked, not sure how to go about the whole make-up thing. It was silly really.

_"Yeah well, if I weren't married I'd have been reaching for alot more." _

Again those words rang through his mind as he approached her. Time seemed to suspend itself whenever he were around, Olivia knew that for sure. She could count the seconds as they go by and swear they felt like hours. Without giving him a second look, she sat down with a contorted sigh, unconsciously shrugging her shoulders.

"I've been decked alot harder." Came her reply. She wasn't in any mood to talk, that vibe could be sensed a mile away.

"Look, Liv, about the other night, I-"

"Save it." Sighing once more, Olivia looked over to him, her eyes meeting his for the first time in years it seemed.

Elliot always thought that way. Whenever he didn't hear her voice or see her, it felt like an eternity.

"It was just a joke right? We should both just put it behind us." She continued, brushing her hand through her hair. Elliot sat down beside her, knees cracking at the joints.

"It didn't need to be said." He offered a small smile, and courtest of that came her own small smile. "The divorce just isn't final yet, and it sort of slipped out in the way that I wanted my marriage to survive."

This tid bit of insight instantly intrigued her as she turned to him slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Kathy and I haven't been staying at the same house for months Liv. You know that."

That were true. Elliot had been living a few blocks away from her own apartment complex. He'd gotten one of the more sophisticated apartments, though the point still remained that he and his wife had been separated.

"I know that Elliot. But it is true. You know our partnership only allows so much and with us having a close friendship, we are jeopardizing it as it is. We don't need Kathy going to our superiors and claiming we're doing something we're not. You know her allegation would be justified. The FDA already want us separated. We don't need to give them a reason to transfer one of us."

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she were right on the ball with that one. He definitely wouldn't put it past Kathy as to go so low and break up the best thing thats ever happened to him. And God only knew how badly Elliot Stabler wanted to be with Olivia Benson. Everyone in the precinct that knew them, knew this. It was more than obvious. He'd shown his desire and love for her in many ways. She was just oblivious to it. And whether or not he agreed with the fact that is was for the best, the truth was damned because he were still married.

And Olivia seemed to be unattainable. He'd worked with her for so long, yet she'd been single for nearly the entire time he'd known her. He couldn't phantom why guys weren't tripping over themselves to get to her. Hell, if he weren't stuck with his bagage, he would've done made that move.

But it was a loss cause.

"Lets just call a truce, okay?" The offer donned on him the moment her hand came into contact with his. And he smiled. She gave a brief smile before taking off her shoes, preparing to lay back with him there or without. Her long time partner just grinned cheesily.

"Not going home?" She'd have thought he were nosey, but the fact that they were close provided she tell him more than required.

"Why? I have to be back here bright and early to finish up that report." Without so much as a glance, she laid back on the hard bed, staring at the ceiling. "Cragen wants us to do another under cover op."

"You'd think he'd give us a break once in a while."

With a sigh, Elliot proceeded in taking off his shoes as he removed his jacket and took to the bed beside hers. Olivia raised a brow as she glanced over to him, curious as to why he wanted to stay over all of a sudden. As if sensing her unasked question, he shrugged his shoulders, laying down to what had to have been the most hardest place to sleep.

"I ain't about to waste gas and drive home. Do you know how much they want for a gallon anymore?"

"Do I? My car gets bad gas milage as it is. Where do you think most of my pay goes? Hm?"

And just like that things seemed to be normal, at least, for them. There were still so many unspoken things between them, but neither wanted to be the one to cross that shaky bridge just yet. There couldn't be any confirmations of what was between them, sicne neither had been willing to take any step towards there being one. And so, they left it at that. They did have to get up early the next morning.

Fate proved unwilling to lend them a hand as Elliots cell phone rang. Somehow, Olivia just knew who that person was. And somehow, she just knew things were going to take a turn for the worst yet again.I

**A/N: **Who do you think is on the phone? Well, I think you'll need to review to find out!

**So, if you want more, REVIEW :) **

**Last Chapter Review Replies-**

**Kasey J.-** Haha, I know x3 I wanted Elliot to be the one in the car in that ep, so I thought'd I'd bring it back my way :) Thanks for the review!

**Sasina- **Yay! Thank you! D I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy this fic!!:)

**Review and I will get started on the next chapter!! Reviews mean a happy writer which means a great chappy!! **


	4. Like a Velvet Rose

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own a thing, only dream I do.

**Chapter: **4

**Title: **Like a Velvet Rose

**A/N:** Any ideas anyone would like to contribute, please do! I am always open to suggestion and plot twists and whatnot. And, of course, you will be credited :) I ain't anyone to take someone else's stuff without giving them some sort of benefit. Anywho, I hope this chapter is thoroughly pleasant for you all. Wouldn't want to disappoint! Please read, and as always, Review! Reviews not only make my day brighter, but they encourage me to finish the fic, and update faster. So, review and you will get the next chapter! :)

**Summary:** Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to supress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

* * *

Olivia yawned as she flipped through a file on her current case she and Elliot had been forced into taking. After their late night in the crib, neither had wanted to get up so early to handle a double homicide that barely fit the critique for an SVU case. Though, Cragen had insisted they check out the file and scene before ruling out any foul play. Meaning, rape or any other sick accustoms. She was in no mood to even handle a case at the moment, and neither was her partner.

After Kathy's late night phone call to her brash best friend, the two of them had been put right back into the cookie jar. They had no way of getting out this time however. Kathy had decided to be the bitch that she was and threaten to take Elliots kids unless he 'came back' to her. And as Olivia recalled, it were she who gave him the boot.

Heaving a sigh, Olivia swung her feet off her desk as she headed towards Cragens office, knocking twice before entering completely.

"Hey Cap, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary for a homicide. No reason for the SVU to interfere with this case. Let the feds take it up." The captain only nodded to her before she stepped back out, nearly walking into her partner. "Elliot."

"Liv." He gave her a tired smile, stepping aside. The late night convo he'd had with his wife had been an uncomfortable one with Olivia in the room. Though, after his not so nice phone call, she had provided him support in which he needed.

_"You can't help the fact that she's ruthless Elliot. If you want your kids, take this to court and file for sole custody." Olivia said while rubbing his back. Elliot had just been kicked in his gut by his own wife. A wife he'd been trying to divorce for almost two years now. _

_"What am I supposed to do Liv? These are my kids! I can't put them through that!"_

_"Elliot, Kathy is putting them through it right now! Your their father, El. You can get custody over them and that way you won't have any ties to Kathy."_

Through out the night, Olivia had been more than helpful, and willing. She'd provided him the stability he'd always provided her. And that right there said something about their unspoken bond. For years, everyone in the precinct had watched silently as the "BenSler" partnership ensued and grew. For years they'd all been pooling on just when the two would get over themselves and throw in the towel. For years, their co-workers had been waiting for that one moment that Benson and Stabler would realize that the only reason they still even come into work was to see each other.

Everyone knew that to be the reason. They couldn't spend as much time together if it weren't for the job. Kathy would have Elliot's neck and Olivia, well, Olivia never really had any personal life. She was free to do as she pleased, yet she leashed herself and had been keeping herself off the market. Everyone knew why of course. It was obvious.

"Elliot, Olivia." Haven't even managed to break their gaze or go about their ways, the two turned towards their captain. The man nodded for them to come into his office, and so they trekked their way there.

"Got something for us Cap?" Elliot raised a brow, folding his arms behind his back. Olivia figited slightly in place before folding her own arms beneath her chest.

"I just got a call from the NYPD. Get your butts down to Atlantic Avenue. A family of three has been brutally beaten, raped, and then murdered. A little six year old girl just survived and witnessed the ordeal."

Without so much as a word, Olivia and Elliot had been on their way towards the crime scene. Neither wanted to speak, their minds having been too disgusted at the way things had shot downhill since Kathy's PMS call. Skidding to a stop in front of a police infested house, Olivia and Elliot flashed their badge as they made their way into the blood bath.

"Jesus Christ." Liv murmured, gazing around the house. Mirrors were shattered, everything laid in pieces and shreds on the floor. Glass loitered the entire house, and blood nearly painted the walls of the master bedroom. It took everything Olivia had not to hurl at the sight of a child laying in his bed with nothing but his socks on. His body had been slashed open repeatedly, and she hadn't dared to keep her eyes on the poor kid any longer as she felt something grip a tightly around her legs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl shouted as she clung to Olivia for dear life. The brown haired detective reached down to pick the small girl up and carried her out to her partner.

"Elliot."

Turning, Elliot's gaze softened as he soothed his hands through the little girls hair, watching as she clung tight to Olivia. With a nod, Olivia stepped past him and down the stairs, sitting the little girl down on the couch.

After all this time working with the SVU, she still had trouble facing situations like this. Traumatized victims who just happen to also have been witnesses, and often in these cases, no younger than five years old. It was the type of case that made her want to spend years weaping for the pain that the children go through. It was the type of case that made her not want to come into to work, made her not want to deal with the SVU ever again. However, it was also the type of case that made her want to get the perp who did it. It made her want to kill the bastard that felt he had the right and power to do such a thing to an innocent family, and leave a small child alone in the world.

This one had definitely hit home for Olivia. And Elliot knew that.

He knew she wanted a baby, knew she wanted a family. And he knew that each and every time they had to deal with a case like this, it made her scared to pursue her dream.

"Sweety, my name is Olivia and I'm here to help you." After having finally found her voice, Olivia sat beside the girl. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Synthia." The small girl sniffled. "Where is my mommy? And daddy? And Bobby?" Tears stung her eyes as Olivia pulled Synthia to her in an effort to block out her pain. Though she knew she needed to get answers from her.

"They were hurt very badly honey. I need to know what happened. Do you know who did this?"

Shaking her head violently, Synthia began to cry harder as she held onto Olivia. Elliot came walking down the stairs, his heart jolting at the sight.

"Ok, sweety. Okay. We don't have to talk about it now. Shh. Its alright, your gonna be alright." Olivia cooed, rocking her back and forth gently as her eyes met Elliots. "We need to get her to the hospital so they can do an exam. This girls been raped Elliot, I just know it."

No words left his mouth as he nodded.

In truth, the entire situation had just sent a surge of anger throughout his entire body and the only thing he wanted to do was beat the hell out of the sick son of a bitch that did this. Day after day, he thought he'd seen it all, seen the worst of it. But now he was sure that every case would be different. Every case would have its sick and twisted plot. And of all cases of all days, he had to be right there, right now.

Sitting out in the waiting room, Elliot stood when Olivia came walking back out with the little girl wrapped tightly in her arms. She'd been insisting she go home, crying for her mother and father repeatedly, saying the name 'Bobby' over and over again, and Olivia only assumed that it was her brothers name.

"She doesn't want to stay here."

Elliot only nodded his head as he placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back as they began walking out towards his car. The frightened girl had fallen asleep on Liv's shoulder, and the detective gently set her down in the back seat. Olivia slid into the passenger seat as Elliot started the car and drove off towards her apartment.

"Are you gonna bring her to work with you tomorrow Liv?" Small talk was the least on her mind as she nodded her head, glancing back at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah. Cragen will want her questioned."

And that was the part she hated the most. Questioning a small frightened child who had lost it all. Though it came with the job description, Olivia had always thought she would get used to it. When in fact, you never did. The emotional burden that comes with the job is a package deal that has to be felt. No one expects anyone to not go home for the day without feeling some sort of attachment to the case they'd handled. No one expects anyone to not feel satisfaction after winning a case, or feeling pain and guilt after losing one. It was detail in fine print.

Though, those were just the reasons she did it. The reasons they all came into work. If it wasn't them, then who would give victims peace at mind, who would get to the bottom of things?

_"Because someone has too."_

The words Olivia had once spoke to Casey repeated in her head like a chant. That small sentence provided her the push she needed and Elliot gave her the extra shove. It was motivation, so to speak. She was motivated to help those in need, motivated to bring peace to a victim, motivated to put another sick whacko in a nut ward or better yet, prison.

There was pain, but then there was satisfaction.

That was the greed for Olivia. She could taste the salty spice of satisfaction in her tears the moment she'd uncovered one of the biggest mysteries to a case. The moment she finds the missing piece to the link. Everynight after closing a case that hit home for her, she cried tears of joy. She felt satisfied that justice had been served.

Elliot slowly put the car into park as he turned to glance back at Synthia who remained sleeping peacefully. His gaze softened to Olivia, noticing how she hadn't seem to figure out they'd stopped moving.

"Liv." He spoke gently, reaching out to touch her thigh. The beautiful brunette jumped slightly out of her revere as she gazed over at him, not seeming to fully register anything at the moment. "Are you okay?" Voice laced with concern, Elliot gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. It was then Olivia offered a small smile as she tried to ignore the ache between her legs at that moment. She'd gotten used to ignoring it over the years.

"Yeah? I'm fine. Thanks El, I'll see you bright and early." Before another word was said, Olivia got out and scooped Synthia up in her arms, taking her up the stairs to her apartment. Elliot sighed, glancing down to notice his beautiful partner had forgotten her badge and handcuffs. With a small smile, he ran his fingers lightly over badge number, remembering the first day they'd become partners. He remembered thinking how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her as his partner.

He remembered thinking how no one else could've been more perfect for him as he seen her in action, watched how she handled herself out in the field. She was a natural, born to be a cop. Elliot had often watched her just to admire each and every curve of her. The way she handled things had always impressed him. He never thought he'd ever get to meet a woman who could be so passionate about things, yet go from aggressive to gentle in a second flat.

It was amazing. The things Olivia Benson could do to him. It had only taken a mere second, just the moment he had first seen her and he was already head over heels. He was already falling for her. He could vividly remember the first time he'd dreamt about her, and since then, his dreams had been of no other. His fantasies, his most intimate and inner desires were of her. He couldn't get her off his mind. Everytime he went to close his eyes, he saw her face. Olivia had ben his first and last thought of the day for ten years now. And when he wasn't thinking of her, he was thinking of a way to be with her. Of his feelings for her.

Olivia groaned inwardly as she sat back on her couch after laying Synthia down in her bed. How in the world was she going to explain this one to Cragen? She knew he would probably chew her head off the moment she stepped into the station the next morning. Though, she didn't care. Even if she were suspended for a couple of days, it was worth it. The little girl that laid asleep peacefully was worth it all. God only knew what the poor thing had witnessed, and Olivia wasn't even sure if she wanted to make her relive the pain. Though, it were the only way to get to the bottom of this case.

A subtle knock caused her to jump slightly as she sighed. She swayed towards the door, opening it slowly. The man standing on the other side jolted her heart as she took a deep breath, a small smile creasing her lips.

"Forgot your badge and cuffs." Elliot grinned, holding them up. Olivia reached for them, but found herself being pulled into him. She could feel his breath on her face, and she only shivered when she stared up into his eyes. Neither knew what was happening, and neither cared as long as something happened. But, before Elliot could close the few inches that stood between them, Synthia came walking out into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Olivia?" The small girl whispered hoarsely, and Olivia pulled back and smiled gently. "I thought you left me."

"No hunny, I'm here."

Elliot watched with a smile as Olivia picked the girl up, motioning for Elliot to come on inside.

"Just lay them on the table." She murmured, walking into the room and tucking Synthia into bed. Elliot removed his jacket, setting it on the back of the couch as he slowly crept to the bedroom door, watching the scene before him with a bright smile.

Olivia kissed the small child on her forehead, rubbing her thumb over the spot she had just kissed before she had pulled back to stare at her.

_'She deserves to be a mother.'_ His thoughts ran wild has he remembered the time she'd told him about the adoption agency turning her down because she were 'unfit'. They couldn't have been more wrong, and if they only knew what he knew about this woman, then they'd have released a million children to her. He knew it had always been Olivia's dream. The only thing she wanted most was a family; a baby. A man who would love her despite her faults. Elliot had forever been wanting to be that man.

_'She wants a baby, I'll give her a baby.'_

"She sleeps so peaceful. Its hard to believe this little girl witnessed something that terrible."

Having been too into his thoughts to notice her move, Elliot only nodded when she stepped past him and sat back on the couch with a worn sigh.

"We need to catch that bastard Elliot." Her voice was raw with emotion, anger boaring her eyes. Calmly, Elliot sat beside her, taking her hand in his.

"We'll get him Liv. And we'll make him pay for what he did." With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Elliot intertwined their fingers. Olivia's hair had fallen in front of her eyes, and he just knew she had started to cry. And so he pulled her towards him, her head falling into his chest as she sobbed softly. The bastard was surely going to pay. Not only for what he did to the little girls family, but for the pain he was making Olivia feel right now.

* * *

**A/N: **Want more? Review. Please. :)


	5. RAGE

**Disclaimer:** Do I still have to do this? Its deflating my ego...

**Chapter: **5

**Title: **Rage

**A/N: **Its safe to say this series is stronger than any drug. When it comes on, nothing else matters and your right in front of that tv with your eyes glued. I had hoped to get this chapter out sooner, but I recently found season five on dvd and guess what I bought :) Its amazing how popular this series is. I go to look for it, only to find they had zero in stock. SO, I went for the next best, ER. I found the two seasons I already have, and guess what was lurking behind season 8? SVU! Ain't nothing like sweet lady luck being on your side for an hour! Because when I got home, my little cousins were there waiting for me. I didn't get to watch our beloved show until they left several hours later. And now I have classes once again. Talk about about a pain the-hey, i just heard season six of SVU is out...Better hurry and type this so I can spend more money on gas! Zipidee do da...

Any ideas anyone would like to contribute, please do! I am always open to suggestion and plot twists and whatnot. And, of course, you will be credited :) I ain't anyone to take someone else's stuff without giving them some sort of benefit. Anywho, I hope this chapter is thoroughly pleasant for you all. Wouldn't want to disappoint! Please read, and as always, Review! Reviews not only make my day brighter, but they encourage me to finish the fic, and update faster. So, review and you will get the next chapter! :) No beta, so work with me!

**Last Chapter Reviewers: **Thank you so much! :) I hope you all continue to read and review my story!!

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

* * *

Elliot's temper had risen at least three points in the last five minutes. No more than an hour ago, he and Olivia had brought Synthia into the precinct to be questioned. The poor girl had broke down several times, resulting in a short break each time. It was killing Elliot to be standing outside of that glass, watching as his partner rocked that little girl in her arms. Watching as his partner lost a little piece of herself each time. He knew it would be difficult for them both.

"Captain, this little girl has been through enough as it is. Why are we putting her through more?" It was easy to tell Elliot was a father. His concern for children gave away his position. Although, his marriage had been in turmoil for the longest time. He was getting tired of his wife jerking him around. Truth be told, he was only sticking around for his kids.

"She's the only eye-witness we have Elliot. This little girl is the only one who can point us in the right direction."

Elliot's anger rose as he gripped the wall.

"Take a break detective." Cragen pulled rank, "Go out and get you and your partner some coffee."

As feisty as his mood was, Elliot left without any extra lip. He knew damn well he'd be knocked off the case if he continued to show indiscretion. He kept telling himself that if he wanted to help Synthia, he'd need to keep control. But he was lying to himself. Synthia wasn't the only reason he was so upset. It was the fact Olivia was so great with her. His partners' desire for a baby, for a child was what pushed him over the edge, because the adoption agency just kept turning her down. Elliot could never understand why they would.

If anyone deserved a baby, it was her.

"Hey Elliot, guess who we found wonderin around our murder house." Turning from the coffee machine, Elliot glared at the man Fin had handcuffed. With a quick glance to Lake and his bloody lip, he knew they'd got the man on assault.

"Are you sure he's our guy?"

"Blood on his hands and clothes, I'd say its worth somethin to check'em out."

Nodding, Elliot nodded towards the interrogation room while making his way towards the other room his partner was in. The captain glanced back to him, eyes narrowed as he threw a questioning glance at the man Fin was practically dragging into the next room.

"We got a lead Cap."

"You and Fin see if he's our guy. Olivia's finally getting through to Synthia." With a quick nod and glance towards his partner, he hurried out and into the next room.

"Honey, do you know who the man was? The man that hurt your mommy and daddy?" The softness of her voice caressed the small girls ears as she quietly drew a picture for Olivia. She'd taken a liking to her.

"And Bobby." Synthia added, her voice just above a whisper as her eyes traveled up to Olivia. "He hurt them all because of me..."

With narrowed eyes, Olivia continued to question further. "Why do you think its because of you?"

"Because mommy said I couldn't go with him and that he has to stay away from me."

Nodding her head slowly, Olivia peered at the picture she had been working so hard on. She smiled slightly, gazing out over the sun and family shielded beneath a tree.

"That's a very beautiful picture, Synthia. Is that your mommy and daddy?" Pointing to the man and the woman standing above her in the drawing, Olivia glanced to Synthia who nodded and took her hand, moving her finger to the small boy kneeling beside her.

"And that's Bobby." Olivia watched slowly as she moved her finger to the man she'd drawn standing behind the tree, her eyes focusing in as she pulled back with a sad face. Taking that as a sign, Olivia turned to Synthia, her voice remaining soft.

"Is that the man that hurt your mommy and daddy?"

Before she knew it, the little girl flung herself in Olivia's arms, crying as she nodded against her neck.

"And Bobby!" She sobbed, shaking violently. Olivia didn't know what to do, so she just wrapped her arms around her and held her. She knew she couldn't take away this girls pain, knew she couldn't make it all just disappear. Olivia wished she could have done something, somehow. She never liked dealing with victims this young. Even when they were twice as old, it was never any easier.

_'She's all alone now...' _The thought trickled its way into her mind as she rocked Synthia, all the while whispering words of comfort. _'And theres nothing I can do to take away her pain.'_

"Shh, its okay sweet. Its okay." Olivia cooed, rubbing her hands up and down the girls back. Slowly, she pulled away, tears drying up on her rosy red cheeks as she gave Olivia a small smile.

"You remind me of mommy Livia."

Those words rang deep into Olivia's heart as she felt tears threatening to fall. She was fighting tooth and nail to hold back her own emotions, for the sake of the small girl in front of her. No sooner than Olivia had opened her mouth to speak however, did the sound of glass shattering interrupt her. Cragen knocked on the glass, and Olivia immediately stood.

"Stay here sweety and draw me another picture okay?"

"Okay!"

Olivia gave the girl a smile before standing and rushing out of the door. She didn't know what was going on, but her first thought was that Elliot had gotten into some sort of brawl. And she couldn't have been more right. A chair came barreling through the interrogation's two way window/mirror, causing her to fall backwards. She instantly heard Elliot's deep voice yelling at the top of his lungs, Fin and Lake had been hollering for him to get off of whoever he had gotten a hold of this time.

"You raped them didn't you?! You raped them and then murdered them you sick bastard!"

Pushing herself up off the ground, ignoring the cuts she's sustained from the broken shards of glass, she hurried into the room to see Elliot slamming a man up against the bars of the window. The glass had been shattered out, and she figured that had been the sound that had first interrupted her. Fin gave her a look, and she ran to Elliot, grabbing his arm as she tried prying him off of the man.

"Elliot! Elliot, stop it!" She shouted, tugging him back. He seemed like a mad man, and the look in his eyes caused fear to pulse through her body. Not heeding the warning, she calmed her voice, setting her hand palm flat on his chest. She knew it would get his attention. Neither could ever deny the sexual tension that coursed through them. They couldn't hide their obvious attraction. Placing her face near his ear, she buried her head into his neck, feeling his pulse as she whispered gently. "Elliot. Calm down. Okay? Calm, down."

His breathing had slowly calmed, face returning to its normal color and expression as he let go of the terrified man. It only took a few seconds, but Olivia knew he was fine for now. Wasting no time, Elliot turned his head towards hers, leaning his forehead against hers as he tried to relish in their closeness, his heart rate slowly coming down. Cragen silently watched from the door way, observing the scene before him.

The two partners where blissfully unaware of the crowd that had gathered to watch their affectionate display. It wasn't often these two allowed such moments to be seen, let alone to happen at all. No one had even bothered to bust the two apart, seeing as how Olivia was keeping the brash man under control. It was funny how only she could do that. If they'd have brought his wife in, he would've gone even more out of control. But, Olivia was just it. She was the answer to all of Elliot's problems. She was the only solution anyone could think of to keep him at bay, to keep him happy.

"Liv..." The silence broke softly even with his voice still slightly lidded with the anger that was churning in his stomach. Lightly, he traveled his fingers over her hand, then over her cheek. He traced the small cuts she had, feeling guilty for having gone into such a rage and flinging a chair through the mirror. He was selfish, not thinking about whomever might've been observing from the other side. And now his partner had been hurt because of him.

"Are you alright now or am I going to have to bring in some back up?" She smiled gently, relieved she'd calmed him down. She couldn't help the butterflies that began to flutter in the pit of her stomach, or the slight increase in her pulse. The things this man could do to her...

"I'm fine. I just got a little carried away." He sighed, hands sliding to the small of Olivia's back. How he longed to touch her this way, she would never know. But he knew this wasn't the time nor the place to allow his emotions to present them-self just yet. Olivia was the first to pull back, clearing her throat as she turned to the people watching them.

"Did everyone suddenly forget about their day job?" Her voice was accusingly rough as she glared at her co-workers and colleagues. One by one, they cleared, revealing a group of men wearing black. Cragen was first to speak, his face holding an apologetic expression. "Captain?" Sensing the obvious mixture of fear and anger in her voice, Elliot glanced up. His eyebrows immediately furrowed, eyes narrowing.

"What the hell is this?" He inquired, nodding towards the IA men.

"Olivia, Elliot. I think we should go somewhere private to discuss this."

* * *

_'I can't believe their splitting us up on this case. Out of the entire ten years of working with Elliot, they want to yank us apart. The sons of bitches have been plotting our demise, I just know it. Sitting here, in Cragens office with their icy glares is like rotting in hell. How dare they barge into our precinct acting as if they know whats in our best interest! Like hell they do!'_

"Its bad enough Elliot's basically on leash, now IA is biting our asses? Whats next?"

_'I can no longer contain the rage building inside of me, and I'll be damned if I let them take Elliot away from me. He's the only god damn stable thing in my life right now!' _

"Its only a temporary separation Detective Benson. We just want to evaluate the two of you."

_'Bull shit.' _

"Save it for someone who cares. You've been trying to tear us apart since the beginning." Elliot's voice had once again taken on that tone, the same tone he always got when hes about to do something very stupid. Piss on the IA agents, a girl can only watch her man get upset for too long. Olivia reached over to grab his hand, her eyes darting back and forth from agent to agent. She'd didn't exactly know when she she had started referring to Elliot as 'her man'.

_'I just know it sounds right.' _Sounds natural.

"We only request this be temporary for now. When the case is over, the two of you can resume your partnership."

And as fast as they had come, they had left, leaving two of their agents behind with grinning faces. Neither Elliot nor Olivia knew what the hell they were so happy about, and they wanted to waltz over to them and wipe the cheeky grins off their faces. However, that would result in a lawsuit.

"Olivia, Elliot, these are agents Donven and Bedford. They'll be working as your partners for the rest of the case." Cragen announced, rubbing his head in an effort to caress away the headache. "Do me a favor and close this one as quickly as possible. Synthia has been admitted to foster care, Children Services took them with her a few minutes ago."

The sudden news sprung Olivia to her feet as she questioned.

"What? Captain, Synthia was still in the process of being questioned. She's not ready to go to a home just yet."

"I'm not going to argue with you on this Olivia. She told Huang all we needed to know." With a sigh, Cragen sat back in his chair, eyes glancing to Elliot. "Elliot, you and Agent Bedford are going to canvas the house one more time. Check with the neighbors, and see if the kid has any relatives."

With a nod, Agent Bedford stepped out, waiting for Elliot whom turned to Olivia. Silence ensued as the two simply stared at the other, eyes lost in contact. It wasn't something Cragen wasn't used to seeing. The two had always communicated through their eyes, silently telling the other to be careful, or figuring out a case together. It was an amazing bond they had indeed. Olivia's eyes dropped first as she looked down, Elliot stepping on out. She hated this. Hated working with someone other than Elliot. She never really worked well with others, they never seem to understand her the way Elliot did.

"What are we to do Cap?"

"You and Agent Donven will go directly for the man. His name is Carl Liellem. He lives a few blocks over from Synthia's house, at 279 Vine Avenue. Be extremely careful. I've already sent a few cars over to the place already."

Without any more questions, Olivia glanced towards her 'temporary' partner and walked out to retrieve her jacket. The man stood behind her, sending chills up her spine as she glanced back to him.

"Look, lets get one thing straight. Your not my partner." Olivia glared, face drawn and stern as she whirled around to grab her keys and then zipped down the stairs and out of the precinct, the IA Agent on her tail.

She didn't press for conversation the entire drive. She didn't even want to hear the man speak let alone carry a conversation with him. The whole idea of exchanging partners for a case had her mind doing flips. She knew the IAB had been searching for a reason to call their partnership quits, to shut them down. Ever since the two had developed their close relationship, internal affairs has stuck their ugly heads into the picture. It was one thing to be having an intimate relationship with your partner, and it was another to have a close friendship with them.

At least, thats what Olivia tried to tell herself.

_'We're just friends. Partners. That's all.'_

But she knew they were so much more.

She had always known they were more than mere friends, more than colleagues. It wasn't the norm for partners to go out to dinner or stay over at the others place after a long hard day. The two had more than spent the night at the others, more than had dinner. They'd called each other in the middle of the night just to hear the others voice. They'd sought each other out just for confidence, just to be together. Elliot's presence gave her a sense of security, and it warmed her heart.

Because they were so much more than partners.

* * *

**A/N:** Want more? Want to know what happens when they arrive at Carl's pad? You know the drill! Gotta Review! :) Please.


	6. Rescue Me

**Disclaimer:** Do I still have to do this? Its deflating my ego...

**Chapter: **6

**Title: **Rescue Me

**Summary:** Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to supress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **Season Six of SVU is draining my time, so I am sorry if this chapter was late. Anywho, on a different note, does anyone know when Seasons Seven and Eight will make their debut? Season Nine I can wait for since new episodes are amongst us soon!! Yay!! Anyone excited? Of course you all are! Can't wait to see the 200th episode. Its gonna be good. And hopefully, I am PRAYING that Dick Wolf has finally come to his senses and put Olivia and Elliot together! Though, my friend brought something to my attention. Since Benson and Stabler were named after Mr. Wolfs' daughter and son, she thinks that he might not allow them to be together because of that fact! I hope not...:( I just want jump into the series and yank Kathy, Dani, and that one doctor who got friendly with El, (Rebecca was it?) yank em out of the entire thing! They are in Livs way! Anyone support me on this? We can form ourselves a army and parade around picketing and what not... Sigh...

You also might have noticed I changed the rating from T to M. We all knew that would happen. Clearly my fic can't go without any smut or intimacy between our two favorite detectives. Though, that chapter comes a bit later, and there will be alot of it for all you EO lovers/shippers!

((Any ideas anyone would like to contribute, please do! I am always open to suggestion and plot twists and whatnot. And, of course, you will be credited :) I ain't anyone to take someone else's stuff without giving them some sort of benefit. Anywho, I hope this chapter is thoroughly pleasant for you all. Wouldn't want to disappoint! Please read, and as always, Review! Reviews not only make my day brighter, but they encourage me to finish the fic, and update faster. So, review and you will get the next chapter! :) No beta, so work with me!))

**Last Chapter Reviewers: **Thank you so much! :) I hope you all continue to read and review my story!!

* * *

Elliot clenched his jaw as he rumaged through the contents of their murder house. He didn't know what it was, but his stomach kept churning. He felt as if something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place finger on what it truly was. He rarely felt this way. Felt as if his entire world was crashing down. He felt cold and dizzy. So much so it made his mouth dry and the very tip of his fingers began to ache. His heart would speed up rapidly only to drop to a slow rate and then jolt up once again. Sweat, cold as ice would seap its way to the surface of his skin, causing tiny goosebumps to break out all over his body.

The only time he felt this way was when Olivia was in danger.

_'I wonder what Cragen had her do...'_ Glancing around for the IA agent, Elliot quickly dipped into the bathroom. He pulled out his cell and began to dial Olivia's number.

_'Pick up, Liv. Pick up.'_

Silently, he cursed himself after the fifth attempt at calling her. Why wasn't she answering!? Pacing the bathroom, he flicked his phone open once more as he settled on Cragens number, quickly dialing. He knew something was wrong now. Olivia always, _always_ answered his calls. She would never ignore him unless they were fighting, which wasn't often anymore. After he and Kathy had that last fight, and she moved out, he'd say he and Olivia had begun to reconnect all over again. And this time when Kathy came back, they didn't grow apart. Elliot knew he wouldn't be able to keep his feelings in much longer, knew he had to tell her how much he wanted to be with her. He needed to tell her that he could never possibly live with out her.

As if on cue, Cragens voice could be heard through the minor static in the phone.

"Captain? Its Stabler. Wheres Liv?" No more beating around the damn bush, he wanted to know and he wanted to know now!

"Get over to 279 Vine Avenue. The bastard has Olivia." And his heart instantly stopped as he felt the blind rage coming over him once more. Running out of the bathroom and jumping into the car, he sped off. Completey ignoring the screaming IA agent in the back ground. Tires squealed as he pushed the pedal to the metal and drove wrecklessly. He didn't care that he'd ran redlights or sped through stop signs. Didn't pay attention to anything else but getting to his Olivia. Why hadn't anyone called him to let him know what was going on? And just where in the hell was that bastard IA agent? Damning himself everyway possible, Elliot could feel the fear gripping tightly on his heart, clutching with such a force, his breathing seemed labored. He was losing it. He _needed _her. Needed his partner. Needed Olivia. He had to feel her touch, she was the only one who could ever calm him down, who could ever wipe away all the worry and fear he had. He just needed her with him.

* * *

Olivia inhaled as she stepped up to the door addressed 279. She glanced back to make sure Agent Donven had his gun drawn and ready as she withdrew her own weapon and nodded to him. With a swift kick that Elliot would have been proud of, the door flung open as she immediately pointed the gun into the house, walking in cautiously.

"NYPD, Carl Liellem come out with your hands where I can see them." Her voce echoed deep into the dark space. She took a few more steps before the door slammed shut behind her.

Whipping around with such a speed, her outstretched arm made a whistling noise.

"Agent Donven?" She asked, unable to see the figure standing a few feet infront of her. Of all times to forget a flash light! Narrowing her already straining eyes, she took a step back.

_'What the hell is this!?'_

Her heart lept to her throat when her back came into contact with a hard chiseled chest. Olivia could feel her pulse speeding up as she bolted for the stairway that was barely visible. A strong, large hand grabbed her wrist and she turned, firing her weapon at the approaching figure off to her right. She heard the hiss, before her vision went completely black. She could feel her body being lifted and carried. She could feel herself being thrown onto a matress. Groaning in frustration, she tried her damnedest to move, but found her body unresponsive as her eyes blurred when opened. She could smell the scent of old cigars mixed with blood.

"Whose there?" She asked, sitting up. The room had been lit slightly with candle light. She could feel her vision coming back slowly as she went to stand, only to find herself being pushed back once again. This time however, she wasn't going down without a fight. Lunging forward, she prayed to hit the bastard somewhere that counts. Hearing the growl and feeling her fist hit something, she figured she had nailed him.

"Sit down bitch!" The voice came from behind as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso, bringing her back down. She could only kick until her ankles were bound by a cold metal chain. Her wrists were next.

"Who are you?" Olivia questioned once more.

"Your more persistant than I thought Detective Benson."

"Agent Donven?" Oh, that did it. Anger flared as she wiggled about, trying unseuccessfully to get out of her confinement. "What the hell is going on?"

"You wanted your rapist, and your murderer. You have us both."

Disgusted by the fact an IA agent not only was authorized to be her partner, but also turned out to be involved with one of the sickest cases yet. A million things swirled in her head at once. Would she make it out alive? What was going to happen? She had no answers, and the fact that she had just apparently become a victim made herself.

Realization struck as she felt her resolve slowly fade away. She'd let herself become the object of what she had protected for so long. How could she ever go back to SVU knowing that she let herself become kidnapped? She couldn't even protect herself, how would she manage to protect someone else? Guilt flooded through her.

_'Elliot would be disappointed if he knew...'_

"Whats the matter detective?"

Though she couldn't see his face, the voice she knew belonged to Liellem. Before she knew it, a door had slammed and she was left alone. There wasn't any sort of indication that one of them had stayed behind. The room was deathly silent. Laying on her back, she tried once more to get out of the restraints, but to no avail. With a heavy sigh, she shut her eyes.

_'Elliot...' _Soft sobs escaped her, and she found she only wanted to let the tears poor, not remembering when she had last cried. She knew it had been awhile. She was a strong woman. She was never overwhelmed by such emotions. At least not all the time. She had only let such feelings out when the case dealt with children, or when she thought about not being able to be with her Elliot. Her thoughts drifted over the last ten years, remembering how Elliots bright blue eyes lit up when they were first introduced. She remembered how Elliot had constantly haunted her when she'd went home for the night. How she'd been attacked, only to end up in Elliots arms. How he'd always defend her and protect her.

She remembered the moment she fell in love with him. That one instant she realized that what she felt for Elliot Stabler was something forbidden.

Olivia felt her resolve return to her at the mere thought of never seeing Elliot again. With a grunt, she pulled on the chains, pulling hard until she felt the bed post jerk loose. that was all the leverage she needed as she broke the bars from the bed, sliding the cuffs off and then working to unchain her feet. Once free, she reached for the gun she had hidden just below the swell of her ass. Good spot for it.

_'If anyone can get the hell out of a situation, its me.'_

The thought trickled through her head as she remembered all the times Cragen had said that about her. It made her feel tough, like one of the guys.

But she was so much more to them. Each end everyone of them felt like her older brother. They would kill for her, and die for her. As Fin always said, _'I'm their baby girl.'_

Smiling at the nickname, she went for the window. Pulling down the curtains, she squinted when the sun blinded her eyes, pain spidering through out her head momentarily as she turned her head.

* * *

Elliot came to a skidding hault out front, seeing the range of squad cars surrounding the building. Why haven't they moved yet? Seeking out his captain, Elliot thought he might just sak him his own damn self.

"Why haven't you gone in to get her yet?" With eyes the color of coal, Elliot glared down his commanding officer. His voice was laced with anger and fear, words so harsh they made Cragen shiver.

"We don't know if they have her hostage or not. They're scanning the building now." Cragen stated. No sooner than a shot was heard, Elliots phone rang.

"Elliot!" The voice on the other end was frantic, but it was all Olivia. Feeling slightly relieved, Elliot let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Olivia? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, staring at the building.

"Elliot, there are bodies everywhere. Agent Donven was in on it with them. The bastard shut the door when I got in. I didn't know Elliot, I didn't know."

Though it was good to hear her voice, the panic and sound of her labored breathing sparked more worry within him.

"Its gonna be okay Liv. Its not your fault. We're comin in."

"DON'T!"

"Why? We need to get you out."

"Elliot, theres a bomb."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh gosh. You can thank my friend Reina for that idea! I had a whole different thing in mind, but hey, angst is great. Wanna know what happens next? (Even I don't know yet!) REVIEW! :) Please.

(Sorry if the writing is poor here, close friend of the family died and I am having a mini writing crisis. Writers Block sucks...)

Please review and let me know what you think! Any ideas?


	7. Rush

**Disclaimer:** Do I still have to do this? Its deflating my ego...

**Chapter: **7

**Title: **Rush

**Summary:** Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to supress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **Back yet again yay. Anyone check out the vid on youtube about EO to the song Pale by Within Temptation? You should! Its great! Anywho. I finished watching Season Six, its awesome! My favorite seasons so far are 1,5,6,7,8 and hopefully 9 lol. I'd say its about time theres a good ass EO episode complete with a kiss! How long have we all been waiting? Hm? Nine damn years!! I was going to post this last night, but I figured I'd be evil and let the last chapter build angst. I know everyone hated me for a few after reading the cliffy. Just don't fall off and hang on tight :) Also, has anyone happened to notice that when the beginning of SVU comes on, right before Dick Wolf's name appears, when everyone is doing that group photo, that Liv and El get closer and closer and then in season 8 they are like right up on each other? And it just so happens that they are really close in season 8 and 7 as well? Maybe I'm late and everyone has noticed that already... And some of you are probably wondering what the hell I am babbling on about... Ah well, read and review please!!

* * *

Time went by slow, Elliot having been silent for awhile until the captain had him asking questions. All he really wanted to do was barge in and be the hero. But that was obviously impossible.

"Are they still in there?"

"I don't think so. This place used to be a safe house. There are so many memorials here. I bet theres an underground passage."

Nodding to that, Cragen sent a squad over to the next block.

"Can you get out?"

Olivia searched the entire room, checking the layout as if she were studying its interior. She knew she had taken a big risk by calling Elliot. Knew the perps probably had the entire room tapped. Still, she felt the urgent need to see Elliots face one more time.

"The entire room is wired. Jesus, Elliot they even have the windows wired. The bomb is sitting on a stool beside the door. A bow is wrapped around it as if it were a present. These sons of bitches were planning this entire thing out."

"Can you reach the bomb without triggering it?"

Inhaling deeply, Olivia took a few steps towards the center of the room, noting the red light that had just lit up on the outer casing of the bomb. She shook her head, turning and pacing back and forth.

"No. A red light just turned on. Has the bomb squad shown up yet?"

"They're here but they can't do anything without seeing the bomb."

Nodding to herself, Olivia held up her phone, putting Elliot on hold. Taking another deep breath, she slowly made her way over towards the one thing that could do her in.

_'All these years in the SVU and a bomb is what'll kill me.' _She thought sarcastically, holding up her camera phone to take several pictures of each side of the bomb. _'Never thought it'd be so dramatic.'_ She sighed, putting the phone back to her ear as she sat beside what could be the end of her.

"Check your phone."

Elliot knew she was close to giving up. She wasn't exactly used to dealing with bombs after all. He thought about all the lives she'd saved, and his heart began to sink when the thought of never seeing her smiling face dawned on him.

Showing the pics to the bomb squad, Elliot had a brief chat with them. Olivia could hear the words, but they weren't processing as she scrolled through the many pics she had taken of Elliot when he weren't looking.

_'He'd probably kill me if he saw all of these.'_ She thought with a small smile, tilting her head to the side as she came across one of him sleeping. _'He was so exhausted. I teased him for hours until he finally fell asleep in the crib.'_ With a dry laugh, she shifted her spot, noting the color had changed from red to yellow. Tears slowly appeared in her brown orbs. She reached up to wipe them away, only to have more come as she tried her hardest not to let anymore get through. Elliots voice brought her through her weakness as she dried her eyes.

"Are there two red wires, a green one, an a black one?" Narrowing her eyes, Olivia perked up. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying.

"What?"

Glancing form Cragen to the captain of the NYC bomb squad, Elliot turned his back to them.

"You've gotta disarm the bomb Liv."

Her ears seemed to fail her as she thought she just heard him ask her to disarm a bomb of all things. Chuckling sarcastically, she nodded her head, rolling her eyes. She was a detective for fucks sake. She helped victims, not rewire machines that could explode with one tiny mistake! Screw that.

"Elliot, I can't even work my microwave half the time let alone disarm a bomb. I'd blow us all to hell and back." She stated, voice on the verge of cracking. "No. I won't do it."

Stubborn. As always. She had never been anything but hard headed. And that never bothered anyone. It was something she could pull off. As long as she did her job, no one complained. Why would they? Elliot had long since admired her for things other than her fire cracker personality.

"Olivia, you listen to me." Elliot began, taking a few steps towards the house as he stared up at the window. He could hear things moving about over the phone, and then he saw her.

As if she knew he were going to be looking, she moved the dresser from infront of the other window, tearing down its curtain as she gazed down at them. Again, their bond proved its strength. He felt his heart rise and fall, staring up at her. Hoping this wouldn't be the last time he laid his eyes on her.

"Its the only way." He continued, taking a few more steps. "You've gotta try."

He watched as she raised her hand, placing it on the glass. He could see the tears running down her face, could see her beautiful brown eyes so clearly. Elliot was dying to touch her, not caring about the boundaries of their partnership. He could tell she'd made up her mind, and this was her saying goodbye.

"No." His voice had cracked as tears began rolling down his cheeks. "No, Liv. Please." Begging was unusual for him, but when it came to her, he'd do anything. Thats how it always had been. He'd do anything for her.

"Clear the vicinity Elliot." The beeping noise in the back ground was alluminating through the phone. Shaking his head, Elliot never lost the eye contact with her. Her lips moved so slowly to him, he didn't want to hang up.

"Olivia." He begged again, taking another step. She mouthed something, he wished he could make it out. Before he knew it, she'd disappeared back into the house and he dropped his phone. "No!"

Cragen was first to run up, the beeping having become so loud, it could be heard from outside.

"Elliot. Come on!"

"No! Liv is still inside!" He shouted. Shrugging the captain off as he began walking towards the front door. "Those bastards got out and left her in there to die!" Rage. He could feel its familiar presence sinking into him, drowning him on top of the fear that had already gripped his heart. He couldn't lose Olivia. "She's everything to me, Cap. I won't let her die." He admitted, not caring if Cragen decided to kick him off the force.

Cragen turned back to the team, disgarding his last comment as he evacuated the area. He was glad the only thing that surrounded the run down building was an abandoned car lot and an old factory.

_'The bomb is upstairs, right? All I gotta do is get in there find a way to get her out safely. There has to be a way.'_ He told himself, busting through the front door with his weapon drawn.

Olivia gasped when she heard the sound. She knew Elliot had just done the one thing she didn't want him to do.

"Olivia!?" His voice carried, getting closer as she leaned on the door. "Liv?"

"Elliot, I told you to go!" She shouted over the loud beeping. "Are you trying to get yourself killed too?" She asked, pressing her forehead against the door. She could sense his presence, knowing he was just on the other side. She started to cry harder, shoulders shaking.

_'Why doesn't he just go!'_ Her heart beat in pain. She didn't want him here, didn't want anything to happen to him. He had a family, had kids! He couldn't just throw all that away for her. She couldn't allow him to make that sacrifice.

"I'd rather die than live without you Olivia." Leaning against the door, Elliot inhaled sharply. Tears fell from his eyes. He wanted to bust the door down, wanted to get to her so badly.

"Elliot..." Her voice had been reduced to a whisper as she sobbed. How could he be this way? They were just partners...

_'Just partners...'_

"What color is the light now?"

"Its still yellow, why?"

Taking another deep breath for what seemed like the hundreth time that day, Elliot took a step back.

"The bomb won't go off until it hits red. Even if I trigger it, we should still have a small loop where we can get out."

With a breathy sigh, Olivia took a step back. She glanced to the wires, narrowing her eyes as she then glanced to the bomb. She got an idea.

"Wait, Elliot. Do you see a wire out there?" Holding her breath, she stood near the door once more.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, tracing the wire with his fingers. Realization dawned on him as he nodded his head, not even waiting to hear her reply. "I see. Are you ready?"

She nodded to herself, releasing a shaky breath.

"Go."

One...

Elliot closed his eyes, pulling the wire. The door opened, the bomb alarm screaming now as Olivia grabbed his hand. Time seemed to stop as they ran down the stairs. Squeezing her hand, Elliot pulled her with him towards the picture window ahead of them.

Two...

Olivia turned her head away when they went crashing through the window. The second their skin came into contact with the shattering glass, the entire house when up in flames. A shock wave pulsed through out the wreckage. Blowing out all the windows and walls. Debri flew every where and the sight was almost like seing thousands of fireworks. Cragen and the entire force all hit the deck behind their vehicles.

Smoke bathed the entire area, flames and carnage was all that was left. Elliot groaned; shifting himself from where he lay on the ground. He had many cuts, but when he stared down at Olivia, nothing else mattered. The brunette detective groaned as she turned her head from the side to look straight up into the eyes of her parnter. He'd pulled her beneath him in an attempt to shield her from all the debri and fire. A bright smile lit up her face, and Elliot wanted so badly to kiss her. He had always felt urges to do that. Words couldn't express how relieved he felt to know she was alright. Despite the cuts, she seemed to be perfectly fine.

"You just had to come in anyway didn't you, you stubborn son of a bitch."

Elliot smiled, running a hand through her hair. His laughter echoed through the area as she also began to laugh. They were alive. And obviously the same as always. Lifting up, Elliot stood, reaching down to help her up. The two hadn't the chance to do anything before Cragen had sent his medical team over to check them out.

Sitting on the ambulance, Olivia felt her heart flutter at the thought of Elliot being so desperate. He risked his own life for hers. She surpressed the tears that were threatening to fall, and instead turned her gaze up to the man recieving treatment just a few feet away.

He'd been watching her; and she had just caught him in the act. He smiled to her, her eyes seeming to go straight through him as his blue orbs met her brown ones. He felt his heart jump slightly as her gaze never wavered. Had she figured out why he just had to save her?

Olivia only gave him another bright smile before she was discharged from the medics care. Taking the initiative, she nodded towards her car which was parked across the street. Elliot seemed to know what she meant as he quickly followed her over to it and got in.

The drive back across town was silent, neither wanting to say anything at all. They only wanted to enjoy the moment, relishing it in. Their hearts were celebrating life each time they took a breath, and Elliot could only shut his eyes; letting the familiar air of her flow through him.

Several minutes later, he found himself standing behind her as she opened her apartment door. It had been a very long day, and all she really wanted to do was curl up on the couch with him beside her. Elliot shut the door, turning swiftly to grab her wrist. Olivia opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when she found her face buried in his neck, and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Why'd you risk it Elliot?" With that, she pulled back, looking him directly in the eyes. Hers searched his, hunting for an explanation as to why he had let their closeness interfere once more. With a muffled sigh, he pulled her back into his arms, his eyes downcasting, tears burning to be let out.

"Cragen ordered me to." He lied, stroking her back softly. Olivia knew he was lying, she could hear the hesitation in his voice, and she could hear the beating of his passionate heart. She pulled back again, her gaze penetrating his own.

"Don't lie to me." She spoke firmly, her eyes narrowing, never losing the emotion they held. Elliot inhaled again, his eyes lost in her own. He wanted to grab her, hold her, and never let go, but couldn't. Tomorrow things would be back to normal. Another case, another conviction, another day.

Instead of answering, he pulled her back into him. Her arms lifted, snaking around his neck as she pressed closer. Despite what they had just been through, Elliot could feel his lower half stirring. Feeling her entire figure pressed against his was driving him mad, especially when she inhaled and exhaled. The rise and fall of her breasts against his chest made him hungry with desire.

"I needed to Liv." Finally, he found his voice. Pushing down the surging lust, he squeezed her gently, both of their eyes closing at the contact they had always wanted, needed from each other. Olivia didn't press for more as she only nodded her head, tightening her arms around him. And thats how they stayed for a while, until he'd crashed on her couch for the night.

_'Are we partners... Or something more?'_

Something forbidden had just woven permanently between them.

Three.

* * *

**A/N: **Wantmore? More EO ness?? Review!! Please :)


	8. Morning

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **8

**Title: **Morning

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to supress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **If anyone is looking to watch a kickass EO video, go to youtube and hunt for Always Love You. The vid can be found on my youtube page, in my favorites. Go to, /oliviabensonfan389 and its there. The song is called Always Love You and its by Nicole C. Mullen. Song is fantastic. Anywho, I love the vid, thought I'd be nice and share it with all you lovely EO shippers! Thank you all who reviews!! You guys are great and I love you :)

Moving onto the fanfic, the next couple chapters will include a good lil case and then, Olivia gets shot! Does anyone else beside me want an episode where Olivia gets shot? Just something to make Elliot freak the fuck out and worry helplessly over her. That way we get some EOness going! Nothing serious though, just so Elliot has to run to her aid cooing to her and whispering sweet nothings. Yanno what I mean?

Also, I am starting some serious EO smut. Elliot has a perverted mind in my opinion, and I intend to exploit that! Olivia ain't no angel either, of course. She too has a mind worth picking. Though for now, I think I'll give her some focus and have Elliot do a little fanasizing. Not long from this chappy, there will be an EO sexually explicit chapter. Its bound to happen in the series, right? Screw Kathy and Dani. They can't hold a candle to Liv!

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

_'Are we partners... Or something more?'_

The question presented itself in Elliot's mind, not fading even as he drank his morning coffee, which Olivia had so thoughtfully provided. He'd willed himself to sleep the night before, praying that when he woke he was still in Olivia's apartment, on her couch. Usually, he only spent the night at Liv's in his dreams, doing things he knew would make her flush a million different shades of red. Her Goddess like figure had permanently pressed itself into his mind; making it especially hard to not think of her dangerous curves. Other the years, he'd gotten his fix by staring at her. There were days he came into work just to see her and her _fucktastic _body. Rules against having sexual relations with colleagues definitely rained on his parade. Though, he were a married man with five kids. He was limited; only allowed to run to the end of his chain and bark. For Olivia, however, he'd be willing to break his confinement and chase her anywhere. Not only had he been crushing on her since day one, but he couldn't seem to keep his mind focused with her around. His mind and body responded to Kathy an entirely different way where as with Olivia, his entire complex came to life. One touch from his beautiful partner and he was feeling an overdose of warmth. His mind was instantly in over time. No one could hold a candle to his Liv.

"This is good coffee Liv." He complimented, glancing up to see her softly blowing on the steam that pooled out of her cup. His mouth watered slightly at the sigh; watching as her lips pursed out in a small 'o' shape. His jeans had tightened considerably since a few moments ago. Her eyes were dark, distant as if she were lost in a deep thought. Though Elliot knew it was just her morning self. She had never really been a morning person. Never one to get up rearing to go. He had to give her credit. Her sleepy look was a turn on beyond belief. From her messy hair to her boy shorts and tank and tired brown orbs. His eyes feasted upon the sight of her as she leaned back against the counter, seemingly unaware of his wandering gaze. He started from her bare feet, up over her toned legs and then to her full thighs. His fingers itched with the urge to rake along the bare ski she provided. And then there was her ass. Oh yes. He wholly approved of the tight boy shorts she currently donned, and of every pair of jeans she owned. Nothing failed to make her firm backside any less round and full. The palms of his hands tingled with the want to palm it and have his way with her right then and there. Shifting his eyes once more, he found it increasingly hard to keep his composure as her belly tank rose just above her naval. The bare tan skin of her mid-drift exposed her abdominal muscles; showing every line to the deep V. Licking his lips now, he gazed hungrily at her breasts. Never had he seen a woman with such perfect assets. Hers were perfect. A respectable size with the best swell. It would be just as much of a sin to not touch her.

"All coffee is the same El. Munch just doesn't know how to fix the filter." Her voice alerted him to reality as he nodded, chuckling softly. She set her mug down, running a hand through her hair. Elliot was ready to burst with the sexual innuendo going on right now. She had to know how badly she was teasing him!

"Even if he isn't the one making it, you stil make on hell of a pot Liv." The implication was not lost on her as she smiled her dazzling smile and walked around him towards her bedroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Don't even think about peeping Stabler." She warned with a playful glint in her eyes. Yet again he found himself whirling in sexual fantasies.

_'Jesus Christ, its getting harder for me to control myself.'_

Moments later, he heard the shower water running and immediately he began to play one of his many fantasies out in his mind. Dropping his head, he groaned.

_Elliot dropped his pants, smirking as he slid open the shower door. His eyes lit up at the sight. Olivia's tanned body was completely exposed before him. Water pooled down her naked body; rolling over every curve and disappearing into forbidden territory. Sliding a hand down her arm, Elliot inhaled deeply. The scent of an exotic vanilla mixed with the sultry smell of her arousal made his nostrils flare. She turned to him, her bright smile making him harder as he stepped up behind her, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her back to his chest. He dipped his head; mouth hungry for anything he could get his lips on. Licking the small droplets of water from her shoulder, he encased her curvaceous form against his. Olivia moaned at the closeness; her arms reaching up behind his head as she pulled him down to her more. His lips began their journey up her neck as his hands devoured her body. Dipping one hand down her waist line, the other reached for her breast, teasing her erect nip-_

"El? You okay?"

The sudden break in silence nearly gave him a heart attack as he jerked his head up, almost falling out of his chair. Olivia laughed at the sight; the sound of her sweet laughter making him blush slightly. And then his eyes laid upon her.

Instantly he froze. His body responded alot faster than his mind did. Obviously. Her smirk wasn't dim as she gazed over him with the slightest hint of curiosity plastered in her brown eyes.

"Someone sure is happy to see me." She commented, pointing to his happy little friend trying to stand at full salute. She could tell he was uncomfortable, could see the tightness in his jeans.

Elliot didn't trust his voice at the moment and he just nodded with a smile. For there she stood in only a towel that came to her mid-thigh. The exposed skin glistened in the tiny rays of sunlight that bathed through the window. She gave a wink before grabbing her jeans from her laundry basket and prancing back into her bedroom. She didn't bother to lock or shut her door. He would be frozen to that same spot the moment she walked back out until she broke his trance.

Proving her theory, she stepped out and noticed he hadn't moved an inch, let alone a muscle. She chuckled before snapping her fingers lightly. His eyes darted to her, face caught in all its confusion.

"Are you sure your okay El?" She inquired, quirking a brow. Her subtle smirk caused an impish grin to appear on his face.

"Fine Liv." He smiled, his mind slowly recollecting that they had a job to do. Olivia nodded her head as she brushed out her hair.

"Showers yours." She opted, stepping past him to grab her empty cup and refilling it. Before Elliot could move, both of their phones rang simultaneously. Casting an apologetic glance his way, she grabbed her cell.

"Benson." While he took care of his call, she turned her back to him. "Kathy?"

His attention sparked once again, this time he didn't wonder to think of Olivia naked. Just what did Kathy want with her? It was unusual for her call Liv and not him. He just hoped she wasn't accusing her of anything. Kathy had the nerve to say so many things about his partner. Had the nerve to call her a 'whore' most of the time. And it really pissed him of that he couldn't do a damn thing about it but shout.

"Say no more, I'm on my way." Shutting her phone, Olivia turned to Elliot. She frowned slightly at his disappointed look. "Kathy left the baby at the pediatrics last night. Apparently she forgot she had a child."

It was then Elliot felt the rage burn inside of him. How stupid could his wife be? Growling slightly, Elliot nodded.

"That's why she didn't call me."

"She knew you'd be pissed off. Hell, I am." She sighed, setting a hand on his arm. "Come on. I'll drop you off at the precinct." She offered a smile, one that Elliot took gratefully and smiled back. If only he could turn back time; he'd make sure to find Olivia Benson and marry her before she could even say 'I do.'

Olivia groaned inwardly as she pulled up in front of the Stablers' residence. Kathy came running out, apologizing when she got into the car. Nodding with a smile, Liv pulled off. They had chosen to remain silent. Neither liked one another. For both of them, one man stood between them ever having a friendship. Olivia had been willing to put the jealousy aside, but Kathy seemed to have an attitude about it. She hated the fact her husband was so close to his partner. Hated Olivia for being so important to him. Though, everyone knew Olivia was _the most_important person in Elliot's life. She meant the world to him. Nothing compared to her. Not even Kathy. And for someone who spent twenty years with him, that was saying alot. Olivia had only known Elliot for half of that, yet she had some how managed to completely capture his heart.

The thought brought a smile to her face as she pulled up to stop at a red light. She leaned her elbow on the door, biting her index finger. The sun shone brightly, nearly blinding her in the rear view mirror, yet she could still see Elliot's face perfectly in her mind.

Before she could get into any detail, the sound of screeching tires and squalling brakes focused her attention on the long bed truck slamming into the car in front of them. Everything seemed to stop as the car then ricocheted and slammed into her own vehicle causing the air bags to deploy, and blackness to ensue.

* * *

**A/N: **Is Liv okay?? Want to know? Review! :)


	9. Cargo

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **9

**Title: **Cargo

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to supress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **I know I am evil. Mwaha. Yanno whats weird is that I usually _hate_cliffhangers, and the suspense just about kills me; I put cliffhangers in my own damn stories. LMAO. I don't know why I do it. I guess I just like holding everyone randsom so that you guys review for more :) Or maybe its just because I am just evil period. Hm, which do you think?

I am currently working on updating my bio (like anyone cares). And in the works is a current one-shot possible chapter fic post-ep Contagious from S6. Also might be doing a post-ep to Quarry and to Charisma, both from S6. I don't know. Any thoughts on that? I will be updating my E.R fic, (in case anyone has been wanting me to update it (if you want to read it, or like E.R (its CARBY!) its called Risking the Change)) so be on the look out for that...

Over a hundred reviews and only 9 chapters... Just blows my mind. You guys are truly awesome. I don't know what I would be without my readers or everyones fanfics to read. I hope I can continue to please you guys. Reviews are lovely, and I owe you all major thanks! Everyday I smile because someone has reviewed :)

_Translation: Keepme happy by reviewing and you will keep getting chapters and lots of EOness!_

Okay. The last chapter, I know I said Liv is going to get shot. And that just so happens to be in this chapter! Ho ho ho, have I captured your interest? Bet your wishing I would shut up and let you read the damn fic... Sorry! Patience is a virtue loves. And so, suffer with more of my babble! Mwaha. Told you I am evil.

Just kidding. :P

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Elliot couldn't seem to maintain himself as he figited in his chair. He was both pissed at Kathy for leaving Eli at the pediatrics, and aroused by seeing Olivia in nothing more than a towel. The woman just didn't seem to know what it was she did to him. Hell, even if she did, its not like she would care. She loved seeing Elliot nervous and turned on. Especially when it were she who turned him on.

Clearing his throat, Elliot shifted uncomfortably, leaning back as he let out a frustrated sigh. With no amusement or eye candy to keep him at bay, he glanced towards the clock. What on earth was taking Olivia so damn long? She'd been gone nearly an hour when it should've only took half that to pick up Eli and drop him and Kathy off. His mind wandered back to the day Eli was born; the day he nearly lost both his child and his partner. It was thanks to Olivia that Kathy had even survived. It was thanks to Olivia that Eli was even brought into this world. Elliot knew he could never repay her for what she had done. So much she'd given up for him; so much she sacrificed for him and his family. All because they were friends.

_'But are we just that...?'_

Elliot could swear that on more than one occasion, they had both shown that they were more than what they thought. There was no denying the bond they shared, nor the care and devotion between them. But what about love? Was it strictly friendly? Or was there some underlying current of gravity to it? The question had weighed heavily on his mind for years; and on hers.

Deciding to get some fresh air, Elliot stood and made his way up towards the roof. He needed time to clear his head and the roof had always provided solace for him. There was nothing like a view of the city on a sunny day. And it helped that the weather had been kind to them lately; forecasting sunny skies, cool breezes and warm temperatures all week. He could hear sirens in the distance, but his mind never thought a thing of what was going on.

* * *

Water sprayed the entire area from a busted fire hydrant; lights and alarms going off all around. Olivia could feel her head spinning as she came too. She'd been laying on the horn, causing part of the loud noises she heard. Her mind didn't seem to register what was going on as her vision finally cleared of its blurriness and she glanced down to see Kathy's head against the door. Instantly, she remembered the day she'd been taking Kathy to the doctors; they'd gotten into a similar crash. Only then, Kathy was pregnant and it made Olivia feel extremely guilty. It was different now though.

"Shit."

Groaning, Olivia lifted up, shaking Kathy slightly. The blonde moaned and opened her eyes. Apparently she was fine.

_'She's never getting into another car with me now, thats for sure.'_

Olivia thought as she reached down to unbuckle her seat belt.

"Kathy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

_'Good.'_

At least Elliot wouldn't hate her for killing Kathy. She was still breathing. (A/N: Unfortunately for us...) Olivia was glad Kathy was alright, she didn't appear to have any injuries. Liv on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Her head was throbbing, her ribs hurt like hell, and her back ached. Though, her head seemed to be causing her the most problems. Her vision kept blurring, fading in and out while the dizziness spontaniously caused her head to sway. She lifted a hand, running it through her hair. She felt something wet and she slowly pulled her hand down. It was then she noticed the blood that had been flowing a little too freely from her head. She moved; reaching for her radio as she ignored her bodies protests.

"Manhatten SVU to central. This is Detective Benson, I need a bus at 424 Queens. Theres a mutiple MVA. Request a bus immediately." She waited a moment, hearing the confirmation before she tried getting out of her car. She couldn't.

_'Just like last year.' _She thought with a groan. Pain warped her entire complex, straining her movement.

"Can you get out?" She asked turning to Kathy who shook her head. Olivia nodded, checking their surroundings. Her car was sandwiched in between two others.

_'How the hell did we manage to get this way?'_ She wondered, narrowing her brow. She sighed, hearing the sirens in the distance. _'I need to call Elliot...'_Her mind was becoming hazey once more; eyes fluttering closed. And she would have slipped off to lala land if it weren't for Kathy patting her on the leg.

"Liv, I think they need help." She stated, pointing towards the vehicle on Olivia's side. Brown orbs scanned over, eyes resting on a woman who seemed to be unconscious, and her younger daughter was screaming at the top of her lungs in the back seat. That was all Olivia needed to see as she pushed her seat back and began kicking at her front wind shield. Like the useless person she was, Kathy sat back and watched, her head set against her hand as she leaned her elbow on the window seal. Olivia didn't know what she should do; continue kicking the wind shield or start kicking Kathy's ass. She took the latter, thinking of the small child crying for help. Finally, the window shattered and busted out. It only took Olivia a few seconds to climb out, cutting her hands as she did so. Not that she cared; even the blood gushing from her head couldn't stop her from saving anothers life.

Thats just how she was.

While most were selfish and cruel; Olivia had a heart. She cared about the victims, cared about getting them justice. Never would she leave someone to suffer. Her conscience wouldn't live with it and neither would she. If she could help, then by God she would be glad to offer up her own life.

"Mam? Can you hear me?" Olivia asked, opening theback seat door of the other car. She unbuckled the small child, her eyes softening as the little girl crawled over to her. "Sweety are you okay?"

Olivia's heart dropped when she realized who the small girl was.

"Livia?"

"Synthia?" Grabbing ahold of the girl, she gently pulled her out of the car. An ambulance and several fire trucks and police cars arrived at the scene, each one rushing to the truck Olivia failed to notice that was caught up on another car in front of hers. It was tilted; ready to fall completely. It swayed awkwardly, as if it could tip over at any time. Olivia's eyes widened slightly as she brushed her bangs away from her face; if the truck fell, Kathy would be crushed. "Sweety, go with those nice men. Their going to see if your okay alright?"

Synthia nodded as she handed her off to one of the rushing medics. Opening the drivers door, she quickly checked on the woman.

"She's got a pulse!" Olivia shouted, waving for one of the medics to come over. The truck swayed again, its wheels and axels creaking. Inhaling, Olivia noticed she could no longer get in through the front windshield of her car. "Kathy! Get in the back seat now!" She yelled, kicking her back windshield out. Kathy's mortified face filled her with the image of Elliot's rage. She couldn't let anything happen to his wife. She vowed long ago, when she'd first met Elliot, that she would do anything to protect him and his family. It was an unspoken thing between them. He would do anything for her, and in turn, she would walk through the hottest fires of hell for him.

Before she'd even graduated from the academy, she often wondered what it would be like to have a partner. She wondered just how close they got, and she never really believed that anyone could develope so much care for someone they work with.

_'I don't just work with him...'_

Olivia groaned, breathing laboredly as she watched the man driving the truck jump out in a hurry. Around her, everything seemed so chaotic, and for a split second, her ears refused to hear anything at all. She watched as the local firefighters and police did their job, checking each car that had been involved, helping people. Her vision started to blurr once again.

"Olivia! I'm stuck..." The frantic voice pulled her from her momentary lull. She quickly dropped to her stomach, crawling into the car as she got in the back of the car and pulled Kathys seat back. She put her arms beneath hers, pulling her with all her might. The seat belt soon came loose and Olivia pulled Kathy back. The blonde climbed out of the back window, leaving an exhausted and bleeding Olivia in the back seat. Her body didn't seem to register her minds commands. She grunted, pulling herself up. Her cell began to ring, and she quickly reached up over the seat for it only to duck immediately. The men around her had started shouting, yelling for her to get out of the car while the others yelled that the truck was going. The roof caved, and Olivia slid into the back seat, hands shielding her head as she curled up into a ball.

* * *

Elliot had heard all the commotion, and was on his way back into the station when Fin came running towards him with the Catpain , Lake, and Munch on his tail.

"Hey, whats goin on? We got a case?" He asked, stopping. Fin stopped while his other two colleagues ran for the stairs. He knew it must've been serious.

"Elliot, our baby girl was in a car accident. She's pinned in, we gotta go now."

At that instant, Elliotsheart completely dropped as his face registered his fear and shock. He hurled around and ran like hell out of the precinct, getting into his car and speeding off. A million things ran through his mind yet he couldn't keep himself coherent. The image of Olivia on a gourney with her life lines flat drilled itself into his mind.

_'No, no, no, no, no, NO!'_ With a racing heart, he came to a tire screeching skidding stop at the scene. Kathy came running up to him, however he merely pushed her off and ran towards Olivia's car. _'Oh God please..Please...'_

The sight of her struggling to climb out and squeeze through the small opening in the back of her wind shield calmed his racing heart as he hurried over to her.

"Liv! Liv!" He shouted, hands grabbing ahold of hers. Olivia felt the tears threatening to fall as she grasped onto his hands like he was her only life line. She suddenly felt a sense of relief as he pulled her out and into his arms. "Gotcha." He whispered, pulling her onto her feet. Her body swayed slightly as she tried to regain her balance. "You okay?" He asked, spotting the blood flowing from her head. She only nodded, murmuring.

"Yeah."

Her hushed voice caused him to smile slightly as he hugged her; kissing her temple. It was in that instant, Elliot realized just how precious Olivia really was to him. Just how far he would go to save her life. If she had died, he didn't know what he would do. It felt so right to have her in his arms, to be kissing her head as if they were lovers. Their moment was short however as an officer came running over to them.

"Detectives, you need to see this."

The two nodded and followed the man to the back of the truck. Their eyes widened at the sight.

"How many?"

Olivia asked, taking a few steps towards the open doors.

"At least fifty. Their all dead."

Human bodies littered the entire truck, the smell reaked so horribly it almost made them sick. Neither noticed Kathy stepping around the back, nor the truck driver who was drawing his weapon. Olivia turned to Elliot, her face twisted in both pain and disgust as she breathed heavily. It was then her eyes laid on the man aiming the gun at Kathy.

"KATHY!" She shouted. Before she could think, her body darted towards her. The shot fired.

Time seemed to slow itself as Elliot turned and watched. His heart dropped once again.

Olivia had pushed Kathy out of the way; her body turning to the gunman before she collapsed back wards, hitting the ground hard.

"Olivia... OLIVIA!" Elliot shouted, rushing to her. His wife shrieked and crawled backwards. The police had taken the truck driver into custody, while Elliot kneeledbeside his bleeding partner. The gunshot pierced her right shoulder, blood gushing from the wound. There was so much blood; Elliot had to remove his jacket to keep her upright. He pulled Olivia into his arms, her form almost lifeless. He rocked her unconscious body, whispering soft words to her. "Hang in there baby. You're gonna be just fine Liv." He cooed, holding his hand over the wound on her head. He could feel her shallow breaths against his neck, and hisheart instantly fluttered. That was a good sign; she was breathing. He could hear her faint moans, as he kissed her forehead.

"Elliot. Elliot." She whispered breathlessly, body unwilling to give her control. She could feel the pain spiraling through her as she struggled to open her eyes.

"I'm here honey, I'm here." He chanted, rocking her gently as the Captain came running over with a medic and a stretcher.

As they put her in the ambulance, Elliot climbed in the back with her.

"You call me as soon as she wakes up. I'll be at that hospital later." Cragen stated, patting Elliots back. Elliot only nodded as he grabbed Olivia's hand, brushing her bangs away from her face as they sped off towards the County hospital.

* * *

**A/N:**And this is where the real EOness begins. ;) Want more? Review! Please!


	10. Loves First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **10

**Title: **Loves First Kiss

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to supress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **I think its time for some EOness. Don't you all? Of course you guys think so! Why else would anyone read this story? Besides, I am annoying my own damn self by robbing us all of our EO!! They need to be together.

In this chapter, we find out that there is definitely some chemistry between our favorite SVU detectives. Elliot sure shows that he does... ;) While they may not be getting together in this chapter, there will definitely be some EO moments until they do get together. Including one very passionate moment, Jennifer's idea. I owe you for helping me! You rock girl :)

I didn't kill Kathy for a reason LOL. I was surprised at how many of you's are just as vindictive and evil as me ;) Just blows my mind... I am keeping her breathing for the time being because... Well, you'll see. Maybe in this chapter, maybe in the next. Not sure. Can't really say because once I start an EO moment in this chappy, its safe to say the entire damn chapter will be nothing but EOness. Sigh, I can't help myself. Not like you guys are complaining though, right? :)

Rest assured my fellow EO shippers, Kathy will not be interfering anymore, and Dani Beck... lets just say that little wench has as ass kicking in store for her! Gotta have her return sometime because I just want Liv to beat the hell out of her. Yanno, I am evil like that :)

Thank you all for your reviews!! :D I'm so happy everyone thinks this story is good! And as long as you continue to show the love, I will show my gratitude by updating on a timely basis!

Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

Elliot hadn't left Olivia's side since she'd been rushed into the hospital. Even when the doctors insisted he step outside, he stayed. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again. He damn near lost her last time, and could lose her this time! He hated the fact that he didn't go with her. That he didn't go get Kathy himself. He wished he wouldn't have ever involved Liv within his personal life.

Not only was it unprofessional to have such a close relationship with your partner, but the things he felt for her were forbidden. Cragen would never it, and would split them up. And if he didn't, then IA would. They always had a way to find out these things, and they always got their way. Elliot didn't know if he could ever work with another partner full time. She was the only one for him; his one and only partner. Not even Dani could replace her. Olivia was his constant, his touchstone. No one could fill her shoes, or make him feel the way she made him feel.

Once the room had cleared, Olivia looked so peaceful laying there. The doctor mentioned that she had loss alot of blood, and would probably be out for a while. She had a mild concussion, but was expected to make a full recovery with plenty of rest and fluids. The news couldn't have been better as Elliot nodded, thanking the doctor before taking a seat beside her. The chair had been too far away for his liking, so he slowly pulled the chair beside her bed. He got himself comfortable, taking her hand in his and gently rubbing her smooth skin. He interlaced their fingers, smiling when he felt her unconsciously squeeze his hand.

"Your gonna be okay, Liv." He whispered, brushing his lips against the smooth texture of the back of her hand. Her peaceful face relaxed him; making him feel somewhat comforted by the fact he could see this side of her. He'd often watched her in the crib; his eyes gazing over her curves while she slept. But then, her body was more tired, her features still showing her beauty yet failed to look peaceful. He had only saw her this way when ever it were just them. She seemed to relax around him, and he took utter joy in the fact he could make her feel so safe.

He often wondered what else he made her feel when they were together. He'd caught her countless time stealing peeks at him. And he'd often observed her _observing_ him. If only she knew what crossed his mind when they went on stakeouts, or what he was thinking when they were out in the field. Her body haunted his mind; and he craved for her touch. Craved for her attention. He knew she would drop everything for him; knew she would always be at his side when he needed her. And that was what amazed him most. She didn't even like Kathy, yet she risked her own life for her. And it wasn't just once. Not even twice. But three times. And the third time was the charm.

His eyes hazed over with un-shed tears as he slowly lifted his free hand to brush the stray strands of hair out of her face. He smiled; taking in the sight of her.

"You really are a sleeping beauty Liv." His voice was nothing short of a whisper. He took in the sight of her complexion; loving the way she seemed to be tan yet oh so perfect. The gentle rise and fall of her chest comforted him, and he was so very tempted to taste her lips. He could feel the temptation building up inside of him, and he wanted so badly to just lean over and do it. He was never afraid of anything so small, but when it came to Liv, fear had a new meaning. He wasn't just afraid for losing a partner, he was scared to death of losing the woman he felt so much for. He was terrified of being without her; of not ever seeing her smiling face, or hearing her laugh. Her voice. He couldn't live without her period.

He wouldn't. Olivia was the only reason he kept himself going, the only reason he never ate his gun. She was the only reason he was even alive. She'd had his back throughout his ups and downs, and even saved his life on cases. She'd risked her own for him and his family. Yet, he had done nothing for her. The thought brought guilt's ugly face into his heart, but that guilt was soon pushed back as he felt Olivia's hand squeeze his own.

"Liv, honey? Are you awake?" Keeping his voice low, he leaned up, staring at her face. Her eye lids flickered slightly, before her lps fell slightly open. That was it. He couldn't help himself any longer, he needed to confirm something he had suspected for so damn long. Caressing her cheek softly, he gazed down at her. He gently kissed her forehead, before he closed his eyes and dipped his head lower.

Her lips were soft, and warm against his own. Though she did not kiss back, he could still feel the passion. He felt as if his heart would explode from such a feeling that could only be described as... Love. Squeezing her hand, Elliot pulled back, his body glowing with a warm sensation. Shock registered; he had just kissed his partner. His best friend. As if on cue, Elliot had no time to ponder the new sensations as Cragen gently padded through the door, followed by her 'family'. Munch and Fin had a vase of flowers, while Lake had a small bouquet of lily's. Cragen carried in a single white rose.

"How is she?" The captain asked, taking her other hand in his as he stared down at her. He would never admit it, but Olivia was his favorite detective. Hell, she had been so special to everyone in the room. She was the only woman who they could work with. The only woman who fit so perfectly with all of them. Everyone had often admired Olivia for that fact. For the simple fact that she could work with men and not be intimidated. If anything, it were the other way around. She was like one of the guys; she was tough. It had only taken a month for her to earn the reputation as Bad Ass Benson. Hell, the fact that Elliot and she were together for so long as partners was impressive. Everyone knew that he was hard to work with, yet she made it seem so easy.

And that was another reason why he felt the way he felt when around her. She never judged him; never cared to. She only wanted to offer her support and time. She offered up her entire life to him; and he took her without hesitation. They fit perfectly.

"The doc said she'd be fine. She just needs rest." Elliot commented, not caring that his boss had probably seen him smooching her.

_'I'll gladly do it again if it meant feeling like I do now.'_ He thought with a smirk. Munch grinned, nudging Fin in the arm who shook his head.

"You been takin care of her El?" Fin asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure everything was in order.

"Always." The answer was simply, yet true. And he seemed to have earned their trust with her. Another benefit of being the only woman in all of their lives. They were extremely protective of their 'baby girl'. And if anyone dared to hurt her, they better hit the ground running like hell. It was enough that the man who shot her early that day had to be removed from his holding cell because of Fin's temper. Fin had been like a brother to Olivia since day one, always looking out for her.

"Good, cause you know I know where you live." Fin grinned, but was deadly serious. Cragen glanced up with a small smile, dropping Olivia's hand gently.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that threat detective." Cragen grinned, kissing Olivia's forehead before pulling back and walking to the door. "We'll get to work on this case. Apparently, the bodies that were found in the truck are over a month old. I'll keep you updated and as soon as Liv is awake, I'll be expecting a phone call."

Elliot nodded as one by one his friends left, leaving him alone once more with his sleeping beauty. He smiled once more, the feeling of her lips on his returning with a burning sensation that nearly made him fall out of his chair. The feeling made his heart jolt with a new desire. He had to be with her; needed to feel her close to him at all times. Kissing the bakc of her hand once again, he figured now would be the perfect time to confess his feelings to her. Even if she couldn't hear him; he could at least let them out.

"You know, ever since we met Liv, there's been this feeling that I couldn't place. A feeling I'm sure we share." His eyes laid on her face, his gaze stilling as he stared at her, hoping for any sign that she could hear him. There wasn't any. So he continued, "You scared the hell out of me today, Olivia. I was freaking out on my way to the accident. When Kathy came running up to me, it was like she never existed. I pushed her aside with only one person on my mind."

"I was frantic; praying to God that you were safe." He whispered so softly, he swore he could hear her heart beating. "I could never lose you, Liv. I wouldn't be able to go without you." Tears slowly crept their way from his blue eyes, his hold on her hand tightening. He was so into his ranting, he couldn't feel her squeezing back.

"Everyday, I wake up praying for your safety. Everyday I wake up wanting to see your smiling face, wanting to hear your sexy ass voice." He chuckled slightly, letting the tears fall freely. "If I ever lost that; lost you, I would eat my gun."

"No one means as much to me as you do. No one, Liv. Not Kathy, and not Dani. I've wanted you from the beginning, and if I could, I would go back in time and correct every mistake I made; I'd right every single wrong."

"I'd tell you the things I should've told you that day I drove to your place to pick you up five years ago." He loved the memory of dropping by her place when she was being stalked. He loved the way her face seemed to light up at the sight of him, and sharing that glass of OJ with her was something magical. It was amazing. Something so small could turn out to be something so big with her. He certainly had a new opinion about the taste of OJ. "I meant what I said about protecting you."

"Olivia," On a roll now, feeling like such a romantic, he lifted out of his chair, to gaze upon her lovely face. He only wished she could be awake for his confession. "There is no one else for me. I have always loved you, and that'll never change." He leant in, wanting to fully relive the kiss. He indulged, putting all his emotions into the kiss. He felt her hand tighten on his, and suddenly he became nervous. He was ready to pull away when he felt her lips move against his, and her free reach up to cup the back of his neck. He reveled in the feel, his heart pounding. Olivia Benson was kissing him back.

* * *

**A/N:**What'll happen now? Did she hear his confession?? You know what to do if you want more EO! Review loves! :)


	11. Bittersweet Benson

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **11

**Title:** Bittersweet Benson

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to supress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **Wow, just watched the episode "Fault." I swear that ep brings me to tears everytime I see it, sigh. T'is what I get for being such an EO shipper and romantic! I seriously hope that Olivia's new beau debuting soon isn't for good. I think Elliot is the best thing for her. I mean, obviously their love is unconditional. He'll do anything for her and vice versa. She'd die for him, vice versa... So, whats the deal? Hm? Dick Wolf? Care to tell us why you have not given us what we desire!? You do know the ratings would go up if those two threw in the towel... There are so many things that could happen, so much romance could be interwoven with cases and interrogation rooms...

Ahem. Let me get my mind out of the gutter :)

Glad everyone seemed to be fine with the kiss. Happy to know no one is bored yet. And I am very surprised at how many reviews I have gotten so far. I know I say this every chapter, but seriously, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TOO!! I am obsessed with reviews :) And you all know I love you, so of course, you can show me love as well..haha.

This chapter, Liv's thoughts more so than Elliots. I need to pick her brain abit, find out what I can do with the obvious attraction and feelings for El. Perhaps even throw in a few pervy lines... Better yet, why don't I just put my mind back into the gutter LOL I'm sure you all wouldn't mind, seeing as how everyone loves EO smut. You guys are just as perverted as me ;) Shame, shame on us eh? But who cares! Its EO!! Two sexy detectives. Yeah, I need to write a smut for them now! So, you will be getting a smut, but not for this story... yet. A Night to Remember will have its smut chapter up soon, so whether you read this new chappy first or that one... Just so you know there is an EO smut to satisfy you all.

For now.

Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

Her body seemed to move on its own accord as her hand gently pulled his head down to her more. Olivia surrendered her entire being to him that instant; the instant she'd awaken to find the man of her deepest desires kissing her. She wasn't complaining. Hell, she thought he would never give in to temptation. Lord knows how many times she'd been imagining their first kiss. She had been trying her damnedest to be a good little girl, keeping her hands and mouth to herself, only to have the man she'd been lusting after put his on her.

Olivia responded enthusiastically to his kiss, opening her mouth to allow him any access he wanted. And he took full advantage as his tongue slipped through the opening she had provided. He waited patiently for her to accept the exchange, and when he felt her own appendage come into a brief contact with his, he felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. It was amazing at how such a simple gesture could whirl his mind into a frenzy. As her lips moved softly against his, feeling her tongue rake across the roof of his mouth, his free hand made its way up to her face. He cupped the side of her cheek, brushing his thumb along her skin.

She didn't know why she had kissed him back. All she knew was that she was glad she had. The kiss was breathtaking and they barely caressed tongues!

Elliot had been the one to pull away, only after taking her bottom lip between his for a short peck. Her eyes were dark, the most brilliant shade of brown. He smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear as he stared deeply into her orbs. God, he could get lost in them. Her hand gently caressed the back of his neck, fingers kneading the spot so softly he felt like he were being touched by an angel.

"El, not that I'm complaining, but what was that kiss for?" The question nearly rolled off her tongue, a subtle smirk gracing the lips he'd just kissed. Elliot suddenly felt like a school boy with an enormous crush on the popular gal. He didn't know what to say, and her eyes were so inviting, yet so guarded. She stared at him impassively.

Only Olivia could do that. Make one look say a thousand words and nothing at all simultaneously.

He looked like a deer in headlights as he pulled back from her. Confusion set in. Why was he pulling away from her? Olivia narrowed her eyes, tilting her head as she squeezed his hand.

"You can't just kiss a girl and not tell her what it was for Elliot." She soothed, smiling. "I already told you I wasn't complaining. If anything, I think you should've waited until I was awake first." The innocently stated invitation didn't slip by him as he allowed himself the closeness he had before, his face near hers. He wasn't sure if she had heard his confession, but at the moment, he that didn't really matter. She'd been asleep for so long, all he wanted to do was listen to her voice... Or kiss her. Either way, something great came of it.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to risk getting my ass kicked." The small joke caused her to laugh; music to his ears. "That wouldn't go down too well at the precinct."

"Why not? Everyone already knows I could kick your ass anytime I wanted." She mocked, sending a playful glare up at him. The innuendo presented now wasn't new to them, however, they felt as if they were on a different level now. The kiss had both stole their breath, and amazed them. Elliot never thought a kiss could be so deep and sensual. He had never experienced a feeling like that when he kissed Kathy. Hell, even when he and Kathy had sex, the feeling wasn't there. It was just that.

Sex.

The word meant nothing but a sexual exchange. Though, whenever he fantasized about Olivia, it was so much more than a meaningless fuck. Constantly she inhabited his mind; making him crazy. He didn't know how many times they'd gone into an interrogation room and he wanted to push her up against the wall. He didn't know how many times he had wanted to clear their desks off and take her then and there. His eyes never left her; never wanted to drift from her dazzling figure.

Olivia, of course, fantasized about the same exact things. As she laid there in the hospital bed, a small fantasy was playing out in the back of her mind. Urging her to quench the hunger she had for him. For too long had she waited for this man. For too long had she held back things she knew she should've let out the first time they'd ever made eye contact. The first day they met.

Course, she didn't really know how it would sound, _'Elliot, I know we just met and all, but I'm madly in love with you, will you divorce your wife and marry me?' _

Yeah... She could definitely see that taking a turn for the worst. But, it didn't stop her from continuing to fall for her dashing partner. She knew the feelings would be forbidden. She knew they couldn't be together because of the job. Yet, it didn't stop her still. The poor woman only fell harder for him, and thus lost a bit of herself in the process. Time was something she never really had, yet she spent it on waiting for the man in front of her. For the man she'd always wanted, but could never have. And even now, he was off limits. Kathy still hadn't signed the divorce papers like they'd hoped.

"How's Kathy?" At the sudden question, Elliot backed away. He was confused. She was just prompting him to kiss her again. And now she was completely retreating back into her shell. Clearing his throat, he shrugged his shoulders, seating himself.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since earlier." He admitted, smiling at the fact her hand was still tightly gripped with his. Maybe there was a chance for them after all. She was obviously open to a change. She'd been open for years. Though, they seemed at a loss onto how to take their relationship to the next level. Neither wanted to ruin their friendship, and both were afraid of the possible pain that was involved.

Olivia never wanted to be a home wrecker. She didn't want to be the cause of breaking up Elliot's family. She couldn't do that to his kids.

"You should go see her Elliot." Her insistance on these matters were annoying at times, and now more than ever, he wanted to silence her. He knew the best possible way, but felt as if she weren't in the mood anymore.

"Don't Liv. I don't want to see her. I just wanna be here, with you." She looked at him appreciatively, knowing Elliot would be one to tell the truth about such things. Since she'd returned from Oregon, he'd opened up to her. They'd made another silent pact to let out what need be said. With a few minor exceptions of course. But that wasn't one of them. Anything involving Kathy was said out right, front and center.

A few knocks startled them both as they turned to see Alex and Casey standing in the door way with Cragen and the guys behind them. Olivia smiled, her eyes lighting up when she saw her 'family' step into the room.

"Hey baby girl, how are ya feelin?" Fin asked, making his way to her side for a hug. Dropping her partners hand, she smiled, hugging them one by one.

"Easy there boys. She's injured." Casey smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I brought you a change of clothes. Figured you want to change into something clean as soon as your discharged."

"Which is tomorrow. The doctor wants to keep you over night for observation." Cragen chimed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You did a very brave thing Olivia, and I couldn't be more proud. I'm giving you a couple days off."

"Captain, I'm fine really, I-" Her protest was cut short, her superior pulling rank once more.

"That's an order detective." She couldn't argue with that. Cragen shot a glance to Elliot. "You too, Elliot. I want you at Liv's, watching over her."

Apparently they'd all been caught off guard as the room turned silent. Alex raised her brows, a smirk replacing her innocent expression.

Olivia chuckled dryly, casting a small glance at Elliot whom had been staring at her with a fascinated look. She hated that look. The one that he preserved for her; to make her cream in her panties. Of all times, she had to become aroused now! And she couldn't just slip he hand beneath the sheets and relieve herself, not at the moment.

"You sure thats a good idea Captain?" Munch chirped. "Olivia might end up pregnant." The man really was a perverted, hopeless romantic.

"Munch!" Olivia and Elliot both exclaimed simultaneously. The tension in the room had just increased, not to mention the pressure was building up inside of both partners.

"If Olivia ends up pregnant, I'll jump for joy." Alex smiled, walking over to her favorite detectives side and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "God knows we've all been waiting too long for you to settle down." Olivia offered a warm smile, remaining silent. She'd love nothing more than to bare Elliots child. "Well, Casey and I had better get back to the office. Jack wants our case reports in by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, we've gotta wrap up this case." Fin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Olivia thanked them all for coming, watching as her friends left the room only to leave her with Elliot and Cragen.

"How is the case going? Did you find out anything on the bodies that were in the truck?" Detective mode seemed to kick in like second nature. She didn't know when exactly it had started to seem so natural, but then again, what was to expected after ten years of the profession?

"A serial killer partnered up with a rapist in Florida. The two have been raping and killing exotic dancers along the east coast. Each woman had a distinct preference. Brown hair and blue eyes."

"So it was personal?"

"Apparently. Huang came to the conclusion that a brunette blue-eyed beauty broke both their hearts."

"So the sick bastard took it out on every woman that fit the profile." Olivia could see Elliot's anger flash through his eyes. Those blue orbs were a gate way into his soul, and they allowed her the fortunate privilege to see every emotion he was feeling. Cragen had begun talking once more. He was giving details on the cargo case, but she didn't seem to pay any attention. Her current interest of topic was sitting right beside her, seemingly into whatever Cragen was saying.

She knew he wouldn't leave her side tonight; knew that when Cragen stepped out of the room, an uncomfortable silence would probably set it. She'd heard every single word he'd said earlier, and wanted nothing more than to tell him how she truly felt.

"See ya in a couple days Cap'n." She heard Elliot say, her heart started to pound when they were finally left alone. He was staring at her now, almost expectantly. What to do...

She didn't think now would be the right time to tell him that she'd heard him. To tell him that he was her first thought when she awoke in the mornings, and that he was her last thought before she called it a night. She didn't know how to tell him that she'd be in love with him for ten years, and had been scared to admit such things. How could she? She was still afraid!

She was afraid of being with him. Afraid of waking up next to him and going to sleep with him. She was afraid of what could happen to him if she let him get that close.

"You should get some rest Liv." Her eyes darted to his, seeing the small smile on his face. She was tempted to ask him to slip into the bed next to her. But decided against it.

"You can go home Elliot. I'll be fine." She suggested, but her tone told him all he needed to know.

"I think I'll enjoy sleeping here with you." He smirked, preparing to lay back in the chair.

_'What the hell.'_

"Thats got to be uncomfortable El." She smiled, scooting over. She patted the bed next to her. "As long as you don't kick and hog the blankets, I won't push your ass on the floor."

He chuckled. She was inviting him again, and he accepted whole heartedly.

She smiled when he climbed in next to her, careful not to hurt her. Her heart was racing when she felt her own body relax into his. Her head fell against his chest, his arm draping over her protectively.

_'So this is what it feels like to sleep with Elliot Stabler...'_

Her arm wrapped itself around is torso, her leg reaching over to wrap itself around him.

_'I could get more than used to this.'_

* * *

**A/N:**I sense a smut happening soon with this couple... Mwaha. Perhaps if I get enough reviews, the next chapter will be a very hot smut ;) So get to reviewing loves! This smut is going per request!


	12. Principals of Lust Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **12

**Title:** Principals of Lust Pt.2

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **You guys are so spoiled, you know that right? I swear. I wasn't planning on churning out a smut until a couple more chapters from now... Sigh. I have to rewrite my entire idea sketch for this fic now... (But thats alright because you guys are so fabulous and you spoil me with reviews :3 (Many many thanks!))... Or maybe I'll just use it for my next EO chapter fic. Though, it fits more with Gravity of Love. Or maybe I'll just rewrite the idea sketch a bit and fit it into this story because this story is not ending any time soon... Kathy and Dani still have to come into play... As well as Porter... Kathy will die, don't worry. Dani gets her ass BEAT by Liv. Just cause I want that to happen, mwaha. Porter dies. Hate him. So he has to go. Geezal I am the vindictive one!

OMG! I'm sure everyone saw the teaser for Undercover!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! Olivia looks like she both kicks ass and gets hers handed to her by some security dude! Where the hell is Elliot?! I sure hope he is the one who saves her... Though I bet its Bill Pullmans character... I don't even know dudes name because I don't fucking care! That douche bag needs to get the fuck away from Olivia!! Go screw Dani or something. She'll screw anyone. OR better yet, find Kathy LOL Or go gay... Do SOMETHING!! Just stay away from Liv. Is that too much to ask?? Hmm?? Anyone agree?? Lets all form a group on myspace or something, somewhere to request EO. We should ALL send in letters to NBC and Dick Wolf. Anyone wanna do that?? Email me so we can get this going, e, now get to reading reviewing and then go to my email and lets do this! We've been loyal to the series for years, least DW can do is give us what we want... It would make the series so much better. That way we can have hot scenes between them, interrogation room fluff, crib fluff, work in general fluff... Stakeout fun!! And what the hell a whole lot more!! Hell, he can even read all the EO fanfics and go from there. Give us a contract to help out. Hell, why not?? We'd make him rich, so whats he got to lose? Fans? PLEASE!! The fans will be making up the show, so of course we'd all watch!! We made it!! Okay... Calm down... One, two and Three.

Sorry about that... Couldn't help myself. Well, here is your smut. Begins later in the chapter.

Oh and I am still working on my smut for A Night to Remember. Seems my computer doesn't want to open that document... bleh.

Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia groaned to herself. Sleeping with Elliot definitely wasn't a bad thing, though it wasn't a good thing either. She didn't even know if she moaned his name in her sleep. Her body didn't want to obey her at all this morning; images of Elliot and his hands working her over and over again made her weak. She hated that he had such control over her. It made things complicated during stakeouts. She couldn't even look at him! For one look would've pushed her over the edge and she would've said screw the mission, I want you now. And she wouldn't jeopardize any case by doing that. Nor would she toss their partnership out of the window just because she wanted to fuck him senseless every god damn day. She wasn't the type to give in, but she knew that if the option presented itself; she would sure as hell give into temptation.

Elliot had been gone when she woke; all but a note and her clothes were left. She hated the fact that Cragen had told them they could spend the next few days off, and then turn around to take it back and give them the two days _if_they went into work later that night and finished up some paper work. God, did she hate it when he did that. She couldn't stand being with Elliot alone at the precinct, at night. The precinct had been one of her many, MANY locations for her fantasies. The interrogation room, crib, and their desks were to be exact. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Elliot taking her later that evening. She'd have been able to predict him for ten years, and now she wasn't so sure. After he'd kissed her when she was out, she didn't know what that man would do. He seemed to be taking alot of risks lately. Buzzing Kathy off and going straight for her. Admitting he loved her without making sure she were asleep or not...

She still needed to confess to him of course. Though, it wasn't that easy for her. She'd always had bad luck with men. Whether it was her profession that made them run, her inability to commit that made her run, or just the fact that she had intense feelings for her partner that made her want to be available for him at all times. Of course, any and everytime she'd had sex during the ten years she'd known Elliot; she couldn't have a decent orgasm unless she thought of him. And in the throes of passion, it was his name she called. Which always resulted in the man she was with pulling out and leaving her just like that. Not that she cared; she only wanted one man. The same man she'd been calling her partner. The man she had often fantasized about on a daily basis. Each fantasy she could vividly remember, as if it had really happened. There was the interrogation room; where Elliot had her pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist while the friction pumped in between them. There was the desk fantasy; where she was sitting on his desk only to have him spread her thighs and swipe everything off of the desks. Where he'd push her down and pin her arms above her head as he pounded into her tight wet cunt. There was the crib fantasy where he'd made passionate love to her on the cot she'd proclaimed as hers on the first night she slept over. There was the stakeout fantasy, where he reclined his seat back and she rode him so damn hard it made him scream him scream her name. And in each fantasy, she imagined the sex would last for countless hours.

Olivia could feel the heat swarming inside of her and pooling between her thighs. She could feel herself already dripping wet from just the thought of her and Elliot. God, she had wanted him for years. Always watching but never touching. It was the unspoken rule between them. They could stare and even want, but never get. And she was fucking tired of it! She hated the fact that their own pact had been torturing the hell out of them! Not allowing them to have any fun whatsoever. It sucked and quite frankly, she was tired of it. So tired, she wanted to toss out that rule. Say fuck it and just fuck him!

_'Jesus Christ, get a grip!'_ She reprimanded herself mentally when Elliot walked into the room. She was glad she had already gotten dressed in the blue denim jeans that Casey had brought in and the red tank she often wore.

"Cragen said we could drop by there later." Elliot suggested, shrugging his shoulders forward. He was hoping they could talk about the kiss; about the possible feelings he thought she might have for him. Though, Olivia wasn't much in the talking mood right now. Not in the talking mood at all... She'd much rather throw him down on that damn bed and have her own damn way with him. Yeah, she'd love to do that.

"Great. That gives me time to grab a shower. Its almost noon now. Which gives us a few hours to kill before we wonder into hell." She offered a smile as she stepped past him and out of the room. She was glad the doc had finally decided to send her home. Staying in that hospital bed was killing her; she couldn't relieve herself with Elliot at her side and with the nurses popping in and out at random. She hated that and enjoyed her privacy very much.

"I figured we could spend the day at the park." He grinned, holding open the door for her as she stepped out into the beaming sunlight. That was always an incredible sight. Elliot fought hard to control his raging hard on at the sight of her in skin tight jeans and a tank. The jeans rode low on her hips, providing him a view of her tanned and toned mid-drift. Her tank rose every step she took, hugging to the hourglass curve she had. If there was a Goddess that was sent to Earth, and if there was any such thing as a perfect woman, by God he had been blessed with her. Olivia Benson; the best damn detective there was out there. The most sexiest at that. It wasn't often someone like her accepted the job. Most of them were afraid to get their hands dirty, but Olivia just loved digging in the mud. She would be the first to chase down a perp, and the last to call it quits.

His kinda gal.

"Spend the day at the park? Funny Elliot, I never figured you for a strolling kinda guy." She quipped, getting into their car as she laughed gently. The wound on her shoulder wasn't bothering her that much, and the other wounds she had, she wore with pride. Might as well add to the collection she had started ten years ago.

"I'm full of surprises." He grinned while getting into and starting up the car. Another rule they had; when one was either injured or too tired, the other would drive. And since Olivia had just lost her car _again_(A/N: Kathy's ass is just bad luck PERIOD!), she had no other way of transporting herself home. She opted for a cab, but knew he would insist since the captain had oh so thoughtfully stationed him at their place for the next two fucking days.

_'Fan-fucking-tastic'_ She thought with a sour face.

How the hell was she going to survive the next few days? She was already so damn horny, the pulsing between her thighs was becoming unbear-fucking-able! The only thing she wanted to do was go home, take a nice cold shower, and pleasure herself with the image of Elliot plastered in her mind. How could she do it with him there? She knew her voice would carry, and she'd be damned if she kept quiet.

"I bet you are." She sighed, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. She was stressed, that much was obvious. Elliot knew she didn't mind him coming over her place, but he knew she loved privacy. Plus, he wanted his own privacy. He was already squirming in his seat, trying unsuccessfully to hide the bulge in his pants. He'd never be able to explain it to her if she saw.

_'Sorry Liv. I just find you so god damn delicious and sexy, it drives me insane. Would you like to fuck?' _He couldn't say that! She'd kill his ass for sure. Not that he'd mind of course; her strangling him would turn him on. _'Jesus, get a grip.'_ He thought with a sigh. When they finally reached her apartment, it was late. He cursed himself for taking a wrong turn. Just goes to prove his mind has a mind of its own...

"Do I have to map out directions to you?" She asked, flashing him a glare over her shoulder as they made their way up to her apartment. She'd been scolding him for the past hour, complaining about how many times he'd been to her place and where the hell he thought he was going. He, of course, didn't have any great answers, so he simply apologized and laughed at her inability to stay angry with him. Just why was it so hard for them to be accusing to the other anymore? Normally, they could stay mad at each other for days, loving the arguments because it gave them a reason to be blunt and to talk to the other. Or cast unnecessary glances at the other. The sexual innuendo that constantly hovered over them everyday was proof of their desires, even though neither were ever willing to admit such feelings.

As Olivia stepped into her apartment, Elliot closely following behind, she gestured towards the kitchen and couch. He knew the hand signs, get what you want and make yourself at home. She'd headed into shower, giving him the time he needed to think about his voluptuous partner. He smirked at the thought of how much sexual tension coursed between them. He had never thought Olivia Benson would turn out to be such a tease. Even though she didn't know she were teasing him... or did she? Elliot could remember a time they were working on a rape case. The man had raped over forty-four women. When they further investigated the series of rapes and murders, they traced the man back to Olivia's old apartment complex. Here he had been living next to her. It wasn't to their surprise that when they canvased his apartment, he had hundreds of pictures of Olivia. The son of a bitch had stalked her for years; waiting for the opportune moment. Elliot remembered the day they were interrogating him; how he seemed to undress Olivia with his eyes. The vivid memory placed a disgustful taste in his mouth.

_Olivia had been sitting directly across from Mr. Corbin, her eyes seething with the anger pulsing through her veins. She'd trusted that man, liked him even. Yet here to find out he was a sick and twisted serial rapist with the hots for Olivia. Elliot had been standing behind her, rage surging through his veins. He wanted to slam this mother fucker against the wall and then beat the living shit out of him until he begged him to stop. No one screwed with Olivia like this. No one. No one looked at her the way he was looking, and no one touched her the way he wanted. _

_"Why don't you tell us where you stashed your last two victims?" Olivia questioned, her voice demanding. Even then it was a turn on for Elliot. Even with his body itching to tear the man in front of his Liv apart, he wanted her more. _

_"I'd like to stash you baby." The comment had pushed Olivia over the edge as she stood and slammed her hands down onto the table, leaning forward. The man merely smirked; she had been wearing dark blue denim jeans that hugged her hips and rode low beneath her naval. She'd donned a white tank with a black button up over top, which she had unbuttoned due to the weather. Her cleavage showed, which only caused the mans attention to go elsewhere. Elliot couldn't complain either, he had a great view of her perfect ass._

_"You sick son a bitch. I hope you rot in hell for what you did." And with that, his partner had left the room. Elliot had watched her storm out; his eyes momentarily flashing the desire he felt. He had quickly straightened himself; clearing his throat as he glared at the man in front of him. The smirk had never left the perps face. And the things he had said to his Liv pissed Elliot of more than anything._

_"You've got one sexy ass partner, Detective." Corbin had licked his lips, rolling his shoulders slightly as he thought of Olivia's pissed off demeanor. "How can you stand it?"_

_The question was meant to throw Elliot off, and he knew the man was getting a kick out of this. Hell, who wouldn't? It seemed as if guys got into trouble just to be interrogated by Olivia. Elliot knew he was one lucky son of a bitch to be her partner, and he planned on keeping it that way. He was the only one who could stare at her with lustful eyes. The only one who could touch her when he wanted. And he was the only one could could ever fantasize about her. That privilege, along with seeing her in close to nothing, was all his. _

_"Its tough isn't it?" The perp continued, eyes hazing over in desire as he stared at the two way mirror. "You want to touch her, fuck her even..." He grinned, the words coming from his mouth caused Elliot to stiffen. At least the man spoke the truth. "You want to push her against the nearest wall and screw her until she can't cum anymore. But you can't because your her partner. What a bitch that must be." _

_Behind the mirror, Olivia was watching Elliot intently. She'd observed the way his eyes flashed with anger and with desire. That had to have been the day she realized how Elliot felt about her. And since then she had purposely teased him. _

_"She's not your type." Elliot stated, moving a bit closer, that vein pulsing. Olivia was listening, the captain stood silently behind her anxious form. _

_"Oh, so she's yours then?"_

_And before Elliot could do anything, Cragen had pulled them out and sent in Haung._

Elliot had hated that case; the perp having been the only one who got to him over his partner being incredibly beautiful. He remembered staring at her when he'd left the interrogation room. They had just stood for several minutes gazing at each other. All the while Elliot could feel his pants tightening at the sight of her leaning on the wall; her tank had risen above her naval, her pants riding low and he could see her toned abdomen muscles. Her button up shirt was open, revealing her perky breasts and perfect cleavage. He had to go home early that day.

Olivia sighed softly as she stepped into the steaming hot shower. Her body relaxed under the burning assault. There wasn't anything like a hot shower to relieve stress and tension. She smoothly slid her hands through her hair, and then she heard something. She listened intently, and then she heard it again.

_'What the hell...'_ Her body instantly froze when she heard Elliots' voice moaning her name. _'He couldn't be... right here?'_She quickly tried to ignore the sounds, but her body seemed to spark. She could feel the pulsing becoming more intense. Damnit, why did he have to come home with her! Olivia cursed herself for having such feelings for her partner. She closed the shower door as she slipped her hand in between her thighs, her fingers working her clit. She let out a moan, imagining it were Elliot who was pleasuring her.

Elliot really hated to masterbate inside Olivia's apartment, especially when she could come out anytime. But he needed to relieve himself slightly. He wouldn't let himself get too far. Otherwise he'd have to explain a mess he didn't want to make. Instead, he had only slipped his hand into his pants for a few tugs, until he'd heard Olivia's soft moaning. He tried hard to concentrate on something else, really he did, but it was useless. Instead, thoughts of last years case came popping into his mind.

_Olivia had deducted a case once again; giving her two cents on what she had thought had happened. She was right; though the FBI and IAB needed to know just how it was done. And so, she and Elliot were ordered to do a reenactment. It was tough, especially when they had to pretend to have sex. Clothes on of course. They had to argue; something Elliot hated doing. They had to fight; something that turned Elliot on. She'd taken her foot beneath his legs and swept him off his feet. She'd sat on his crotch, her eyes lighting up at the feel of his rigid cock trying desperately to pierce clothing. He'd then in turn, flipped them to pin her down. That was when he had to reach for the vase and swing it at her head. He hated that too. After that, the two had to struggled to their feet where they'd hit the wall, and she had to wrap a leg around his waist. All in an effort to push him away since he had her hands pinned, of course. _

_"What happened after this detectives?" An IAB director asked, raising his brows at their compromising position. _

_"He'd pressed into her; making her head bash into the wall, and her body almost go through it." Olivia prompted, nodding to Elliot to put pressure on her. Their bodies grinded against each other, and both had to bite back a moan. The wall had begun to crack slightly. "See that? Just a little bit of pressure and the wall will go. He must've slammed her into the wall for it to give way completely."_

_In their minds, at that exact moment, both partners had wanted to say screw the job and just give in to each other. But, they couldn't. _

By the time Olivia had emerged from her room, fully clothed in one of his zip up hoodies and casual skin tight grey boy shorts, he had already taken care of himself. Somewhat. His cock twitched once again when she appeared.

"So, ready to go or not Stabler?" She raised a brow, smirking at the obvious bulge in his pants. Elliot blushed slightly, chuckling as he stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You could always go take care of yourself." She suggested, motioning toward her bedroom.

"No, no. I'm fine. Cragen called while you were in the shower."

"Let me guess, he wants us to come in now?"

"Right you are, m'lady." He grinned, following her out of her apartment. God, was the night going to be long and difficult. How the hell were they going to survive...

Olivia was the highlight of everyones day. They were all happy to see her, not to mention the guys were drooling at the sight of her barely in anything at all. Elliot's glare quickly took care of that though. Fin had threatened to give everyone an ass whooping if they didn't mind their own damn business, and Munch had teased them some more. Saying that she looked awe fully relieved. The two partners dismissed his jokes, Liv rolling her eyes while El just grinned and shook his head. By the time everyone had left for the night, they'd nearly finished all their reports. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they'd been left alone. Neither of them trusted their voices at the moment.

Elliot had been staring at her for over an hour now.

"You know if you take a picture, it'll last longer." She smirked, dropping her pen as she leaned back in her chair to stretch. Bad move Benson.

"If only I had a camera." He grinned, leaning back to enjoy the view. Olivia laughed before standing and seating herself on the corner of his desk.

"You've barely done any work, you lazy son of a bitch." Another bad move for her. He couldn't take it any longer. Her legs were crossed as she sat on his desk, the hoodie unzipped slightly to reveal the sports bra she donned. Elliot growled, scooting his chair in. She hadn't known what was happening; one moment he was grinning at her, now he was scooting towards her. His hands gripped her thighs, pulling them apart and tugging her bottom to the edge of the desk. A small gasp escaped her lips and all she could do was catch herself on her elbows as she fell backwards. Folders fell to the floor, papers loitering the area surrounding their desks.

"Elliot?" She gasped loudly when she felt his face bury itself between her legs, his breath hot against her clothed center. She could feel his teeth nibbling at her through her shorts, and her body instantly convulsed, creaming into her shorts. "Oh God, El..." She moaned, spreading her legs more for him. He stood; crashing his mouth down onto hers. She immediately obeyed, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into her more. Her tongue thrusted against his own in a heated battle for control. He won eventually. He slowed the kiss, allowing his passion to take over as he reached for the zipper of his hoodie. He slowly slid it down, sliding it off of her shoulders with ease. The cool air caused her to shiver, goosebumps breaking out all over her skin. Elliot took delight to this, reaching back to unzip her sports bra. The article of clothing slid from her, revealing soft mounds of flesh to him. He pulled back to feast upon the sight; her soft tan skin and erect nipples made his cock harden more. Greedily, he sucked her left bud into his mouth, teeth gently pulling on the flesh while his hand caressed and fondled the other.

Soft gasps and moans erupted from her, causing her to arch into his mouth. The sensations he was causing made her writhe in pleasure. God, he was great with his mouth.

Her moans had been building him up for ages, and he simply couldn't take it anymore! He needed her, wanted her now.

With his patience nearly spent, Elliot grasped the backs of her bare thighs hoisting her up until his hardness met her center, their bodies grinding into each other as his rigid cock threatened to pierce the clothing.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad, Olivia." Elliot's voice was harsh and hot against her ear, and Olivia could only nod while wrapping her arms tightly about his neck, trying desperately to feel more of his hardness. Deciding a more comfortable surface was in order, Elliot carried his precious bundle upstairs to the crib, depositing her on his cot. Moaning from a particularly hard thrust of his hips, Olivia arched her back. Mindless with lust, the higher ranking detective pulled clothes, underwear, and shorts down the length of her body in one swift motion, and then pushed her back onto the bed for his eyes to gaze upon his new lover.

His dick stood at full salute at the sight. She was perfect. Her entire body was his for the taking.

He'd never seen such a beautiful woman.

Olivia didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she wanted him so badly, her loins were pulsating. He threw off his shirt, spreading her legs with ease as he lowered himself between them. He gripped her hands, pinning them above her head as he dipped his down in between her breasts, lightly nipping at the flesh. She moaned; spreading her legs wider for him. She seemed to be requesting his attention else where, and he was gladly going to give it. He had wanted to taste her for so long. He slid his tongue down her body, until he'd gotten to the point he had wanted the most access to. Pushing her thighs apart more, he moved in swiftly. Ig she thought he was going to immediately strike, she was sorely mistaken. He took his time, slowly kissing her inner thighs, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Her wetness had covered most of her, and he was highly aroused that she had wanted him so much.

"You great fucking tease!" She seethed, so horny for him the building pressure was becoming unbearable. Olivia was helpless with her desire for him that begging actually seemed like an option. She was so wet for him.

"Jesus Christ Liv..." He trailed off, eyes gazing at her delicious sopping folds.

"See what you do to me, detective." Her husky voice sent chills through him, and just as she was about to curse him for teasing her some more, he trailed his tongue slowly from her sopping slit to her clit. "Oh my God!" Olivia moaned loudly, arching her back as high as she could at the feeling. Her hands gripped tightly to the sheets, body trembling from such attention. His tongue was doing wonders to her lower half; her inner walls pulsing heatedly. He licked her cunt so lavishly that not screaming wasn't an option, she was close already! "Elliot..." She whispered desperately, her breathing labored. Her delightful voice proved to be his undoing as he pulled back. Much to her disappointment however. She groaned from the loss of contact, her body squirming. "El-"

"I'm sorry Liv, but I'm going to explode if I don't get inside of you now!" He groaned, pulling off his pants and fisting his sizeable length with a hoarse moan. Olivia's eyes widened at his size. He had a dick to set expectations and examples by. Elliot was impressive; long and thick. In one swift movement, he entered her, resulting in a loud gasp from them both. "Oh my God, Olivia.." He whispered passionately. Her walls instantly clenched around his throbbing shaft, almost causing him to cum right then and there. He wanted to make this last for a while.

The two were still for a moment, her back arched as he rested his forehead on hers. They waited for her to adjust to him; their eyes locked in a passionate gaze. She wrapped her arms around him, signaling him to begin. And so he did. He pulled out only to bring his hips crashing back into hers, causing her to moan loudly.

With slow deep movements, it felt as if the tightness of her cunt refused to release him. With both hands on her hips, and past the point of self control he began to pound into her, completely unable to keep his movement slow. Elliot had waited far too long for this moment; he would not be denied such pleasure a moment longer.

His strokes were long and deep, sending spikes of pleasure throughout their bodies. It was nearly enough to drive her fucking insane. She could feel every throb of him; every vein and pulse. His rigid cock seemed relentless as he thrusted into her harder and harder, impaling himself into her by the second. She simply couldn't hold out anymore. Her orgasm crept up on her, every muscle in her body clenched. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She screamed his name so loudly, they were sure someone had to hear from the lower part of the precinct. She was riding on the cusps of passion. Elliot haulted his movements, watching as her face contorted in pleasure. She wore the sexiest expression.

Olivia was trying to catch her breath. The feeling of him coursing throughout her body. She couldn't deny him any longer, it would be easier to deny her next breath. She had thought he would give her a slight reprieve, but like the true sexual sadist he was, he slammed his hips back into her. Olivia didn't know how to take the pleasure, she had never felt anything like this before! Her entire body was on fire; and she came again for the second time that night. Releasing her hips, Elliot leaned forward, resting his body on hers; the mounds of her breasts meeting his chest as his lips devoured her own. He continued pounding into her tight wet pussy, their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

Her inner walls contracted against him once more, and this time it pushed him over the edge. His hot jism spurted into her, and she bucked her hips as she arched. He rode it out; milking himself into her.

Olivia had never felt so good in her entire life. Their hearts raced as he came to a complete stop, their moans dying down. She held to him; her legs wrapped tightly around him in an effort to keep him close to her.

She didn't know how they were going to talk this out, but she did know they would never look at each other the same way again. Not after what could only be described as her best fuck ever. A new question had just presented itself; where would they go from there?

* * *

**A/N:** There ya go, your smut. Hope it was enjoyable, there is so much more smut to come for these two in this story!! Want more, review! :) Please, reviews motivate me.


	13. Where Her Heart Is

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **13

**Title:** Where Her Heart Is

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **I am too damn anxious to stay still, so I need to be in some type of motion! My fingers need to be busy so I don't tear my hair out... The new SVU ep is coming on the TWO hours!! Time is a cruel cruel bastard. Wish I had TiVo, mwaha. But then again, I am probably too stupid to know how to work it ;) I am useless most of the time. Unless it involves writing, SVU, anime, SVU, writing, watching TV... Did I mention SVU?

So you see, I'm a very optimistic multi-talented type of gal ;) Another YouTube vid alert, you know you love it when I am nice and share my findings :) The vid is EO of course (what the hell else would it be?? Hm?) Its called Missing E/O. The song is Missing (Dur!) by Evanescence. Can't find the vid in the search, just go to youtube-

/oliviabensonfan389

Its in my faves!

Also, I am glad to know my A/N's make you guys laugh :) It makes me happy to know I can put smiles on all those beautiful faces! Happy people is good karma. And good karma means I'm escaping hell for a while ;) Mwaha. And it seems that my A/N's and random A/N's motivate people. Never knew I could inspire someone! Now, about that Kurt guy. Terribly sorry to his fans; but I think he should swallow a knife. (Why does that sound so damn familiar??) I seriously think that bag of douche needs to just go crawl in a hole and rot. Better yet, lets just throw him off a cliff and be done with it, aye? AYE!

Okay, on with the fic shall we? I found it hard to control my perverted mind, but I simply could not resist... So there is more smut in this chapter :) See what happens when I go that route? I let my mind wander and it finds itself in a gutter to play in. The wheels are turnin but I'm fucking doggy-paddling in this damn gutter! Toss me a life line so I know to return to shore will ya?... you guys would so let me drown just so you can get more smut, wouldn't yous ;) Lil' evils! But thats okay... I will forgive you if you review :) Deal?..or No deal?! Mwahaha... Better be deal otherwise I won't update for a really long time ;) Yanno, because I am just so evil like that... -cough- Not to mention lazy -cough-

Seriously though, things to come in the newest installments of Gravity of Love; El and Liv need a shower, Synthia's real identity is revealed, Kathy's unfortunate luck ( Like we care! Mwahahaha!! Hate her, Love Liv!) sends her to the hospital and she finally does something worth while (I still hate her.) Dani's dumb-fucking-ass thinks she can get Elliot to come back to her; dumb bish! And IAB goes round and round with our two detectives :) Not to worry, they aren't getting split up. I could never do that, I'd kick my own ass.

One last thing before I let you get to the fun part, (I realize my A/N's tend to be rather long. Sorry bout that. I just love to ramble... You know. Since you guys are such great listeners ;o)) Mariska Hargitay's E! True Hollywood Story is on this friday at 9/8 C. Thought you guys would like to know if you don't already. Well, on that note, lets see whats in store!

Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

After what could only be described as the most amazing night ever; Elliot and Olivia needed more than a pick me up to get their asses going. And what a better pick me up than a nice hot shower? Olivia seemed to think their wasn't, and Elliot wholly agreed with her. Not that he would ever turn down a chance to shower with Detective Olivia Benson. Who in their right mind would ever do such a thing? It should be a sin not to experience something this pure with a woman. Or at least, that was how Elliot felt. Having never had the privilege to be so close; so open with this woman, he felt as if anything that came crashing on their shoulders wouldn't rival them the slightest. Although, he had yet to go through the day.

Currently, the duo were stumbling up the stairs to her apartment. His lips were on hers, his body pressed against her own as she fumbled backwards towards her door. Her back hit the surface, and she moaned softly. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, and it only made her wetter than ever. God, the things this man could do with his amazing bod...

Not to mention his hands. Olivia shivered at the thought; realizing that this time, they weren't in such a hurry. He was going to take his time once they were behind closed doors. He was going to pleasurably torture her until she begged him to take her. The thought only fueled her desire as she finally managed to get her door open.

Right she had been; no sooner than she had stepped in, she found her back pressed against the now closed, and locked, door. Elliot's lips had begun to assault her neck with powerful wet kisses. Her body jerked at the feeling, her head tilting to the side almost naturally as her body molded into his like second nature.

_'How in the hell did I ever manage to go this long without having this man?'_ Her mind questioned once before her coherency was completely washed away with his next move.

"Oh, Elliot..." She moaned passionately, almost breathlessly when he gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up so she was pinned between him and the door. His hands squeezed her thick backside as he padded over to her room, dropping her on the bed. At first, she thought he was going to repeat last night; but then he leaned in, capturing her lips in a passionate embrace. "Mmm.."

Elliot slipped his tongue past her lips, savoring the taste of her. She only complied; thrusting her own against his in a battle for dominance. She hated that he always won; he always slowed down their pace.

Which was slightly odd.

Usually the male wanted to push through to their animal desires; but Elliot was different. While he took his time, imprinting himself languidly upon her, she wanted to ravish him. She wanted to push him back and have her way with him. She wanted to let the animal inside out; to let him know how she felt. To let him know how much she wanted him, needed him. How much she _loved_ him.

"Elliot." She whispered, her voice husky. The blue eyed man stared into her eyes, wanting to know what it was she wished to say. Truth was, she still needed to tell him that she had heard him that day in the hospital. She still needed to tell him just how much she cared. She still needed to confess her own undying love.

"Yeah, Liv?" That damn smile again. _'Why does he do that?'_ He knew how that smile affected her. The one that completely made her melt and burn.

"Never mind." She husked, pulling his shirt over his head. Piece by piece, their clothes were scattered all over her bedroom; the new lovers were oblivious to the fact. Elliot's hands began their fortunate roaming.

Unlike last night; he hadn't gotten the chance to exlpore her as _thoroughly_ as he wanted. Such a crime did not go unnoticed by the detective. He planned on investigating such a scene tonight.

Olivia writhed in pleasure beneath him; reeling at the feel of his hands sliding down her stomach and over her thighs. His lips began their journey, starting at her neck before wandering to her collar bone, and then to the swell of her breasts. He paid particular attention to the teasing spot, earning a groan followed by a deep throated moan as his thumbs drifted over the sides of her breasts. She was silently cursing him for taking his time. Her legs rose off the bed, thighs brushing against his sides. It was his turn to moan.

Hearing the small sound of pleasure roll from his working lips, she grinned. Olivia knew all to well she had just found Elliot Stablers pressure point. And so, she lifted her hips while keeping her thighs looming against his ribs. The head of his stiff cock brushed against her center. He nearly came right then; but held back as he took a nipple into his mouth; flicking his tongue over the hardened flesh.

Olivia's body spiraled in pleasure, both at the feeling of his tongue and his throbbing erection threatening to penetrate her swollen pussy. Every coherent thought she could have mustered was now lost in translation, for her body seemed to burn with desire. Her hips bucked; sending a jolt throughout his body. His rigid cock sank into her slowly, causing her body to arch in sheer pleasure. Her mouth opened as her eyes closed, her head tilted back while her nails dug into his back. Her vocal chords seemed strained as an inaudible moan ripped through her. Tears stung the corners of her eyes from such pleasure. He was driving her over the edge and he wasn't even fully inside of her! When her body seemed to relax, feeling her walls contract around him, he started to move.

He impaled himself into her minutely, slowly driving himself into her repeatedly. His deep grunts and moans were almost as loud as hers. He slid his hands along her sides, eyes washing over her body. Her head was tilted back slightly, her eyes were closed, lips parted as she moaned. He smiled; feeling like the luckiest man ever to be in bed with Olivia Benson. And she was enjoying it immensely.Her long, tan and toned legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him farther into her. Elliot only moaned as her inner walls fluttered and contracted around his shaft, making it almost impossible to breathe.

Olivia's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she opened her eyes, seeing his blue orbs staring right back at her. She smiled wide, pulling him to her more so there was no space at all between their sweating bodies.

Not long after their first session, Elliot had Olivia up against the shower wall. Her legs were on either side of him, his hands palming her thighs as he held her up. The friction pumping between them wasn't enough for them and they began grinding into each other as hard as they could. His mouth devoured hers passionately. Her head tilted to the side slightly to deepen the kiss as she slid her tongue along the roof of his mouth, feeling his own appendage rake beneath her tongue. Her hips thrusted forward, bucking while he thrusted; keeping in the motion. Elliot broke off from her lips, traveling his down her neck. The brunette detective moaned as she arched her back and tilted her head to the side, her hand coming up to his hair as she slid the other along his back.

Feeling the pressure build in the pit of their stomachs, they pulled back to look into each others eyes before Elliot gave a particularly hard thrust, eliciting a loud scream from Olivia as she arched and held to him.

"Elliot!" Her body was coming off its high, and the only thing she could do was breathe laboredly and lay her head against his shoulder as his rested on hers. The hot shower water beat down on their skin, washing away the perspiration and juices the two had left on each other. "Oh my God... El.." She whispered, feeling his throbbing cock still sheathed deep within her pulsating cunt.

"Fuck, Olivia..." He moaned, tilting his head back to let out his breath. The woman trapped between him and the shower wall only smirked as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"I never knew you were so great in bed." She grinned, earning a kiss from him. She prayed that this wasn't only a one time thing. Being with him felt so good.

"I never knew you were so aroused in the shower." He quipped, letting her body slid down off of his as he reached to the side for the shower gel. He lathered his hands together, staring down at her with dark eyes. "Dirty girl." He mocked, kissing her head as he brought his hands down her arms and back. Olivia leaned forward, setting her head against his chest as she sighed with the largest smile on her face. She felt like she was soaring above the clouds. Her body seemed so relaxed around him. And his hands were definitely amazing.

Elliot focused himself on his current goal; making sure his Liv was clean as a whistle. He gently massaged her back as he lathered his hands more. The feeling of him made her nipples harden more, and he only grinned. He slid his hands down farther, cupping her ass and earning a moan from her. God, he loved her ass. It was perfect. Hands down the best one he'd ever seen. After finishing his ministrations on her back side, he swiftly turned her around and began washing down her front. His hands traveled down over her breasts, his thumbs lingering on her hardened flesh before drifting lower to her abdomen. She bit her lip and leaned back against him; his hands dipping between her thighs. She could feel his rock hard length against her behind, and she only smirked.

He found himself wondering what it would be like to take her from behind. Before he could ponder and take action, their phones rang. The two groaned in annoyance as they rinsed off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around themselves before stepping into her bedroom to retrieve the ringing nuisances.

"Benson." Olivia answered, her voice refreshed and coated with life. Elliot grabbed his phone, making his way to the bathroom with his clothes in hand. "I'll be right there." She stated, hanging up and dressing quickly. After the intense session she had just finished with Elliot, she didn't want to be sucked back into the vortex of the SVU. But it was inevitable. Elliot emerged with a nod and a subtle smirk. Today could turn out to be the worst day of their lives, yet he doubted it would ruin the feeling he got when around his partner. Her smiling face gripped him; claimed him. And he was now hers. Completely.

"Seems like you made an impression on that little girl. She keeps asking for you." Elliot smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. The feeling was new to her, and the gesture was the sweetest thing a man could do.

"I know. We'd better get down there." She smiled, closing her eyes when he kissed her lips gently. She could definitely get used to that.

Stepping into the precinct proved to be their undoing as the two were quickly separated. Elliot was pulled off for court, and Olivia was placed in the childs interrogation room with Synthia.

"Livia!" The small girl shouted with a bright smile on her pudgy face. Olivia only smiled brightly as she kneeled down and hugged the girl. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too sweety." Olivia smiled, tickling the small girl. Synthia giggled and ran over to the small table. She'd colored another picture, and the detective was laughing gently at the giddy child.

_'Don't get attached.'_ She told herself as she sat down, gazing at the colorful art of a six year old.

"Whatcha got here?" Liv asked, picking up the picture with a woman, a man, and a little girl holding hands in a park. The two in the pic had badges, much like her and Elliot.

"I drew this picture for you Livia."

"I see. Is that you?" Olivia smiled, pointing to the small girl standing in front of the couple. Synthia nodded, giggling as she leaned into Olivias side. "And who are those two? Your mommy and daddy?" Glancing over to the girl, Synthia smiled and set her finger on the woman with brown hair.

"Mommy Livia, and daddy Elwiot." Her finger moved to the mans picture, and Olivia's heart instantly sank to the pit of her stomach. This little girl was definitely making an impression on her. There was a knock at the two way mirror and Olivia set the picture down as she stood.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You want any food honey?"

"I good!" The girl smiled, taking out a crayon. "Livia go ahead, I will draw more pictures for mommy Livia and daddy Elwiot!"

Smiling, Olivia nodded as she patted the childs back gently before stepping out of the room. Casey stood with her arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Casey?" Olivia asked with a narrowed brow. "Whats wrong?"

"Alice Jesse died this morning." Casey sighed, staring at the happy child in the room. Olivia felt her heart drop as she inhaled. "Ms. Jesse had just adopted Synthia the day of the crash. She was a good friend of Synthia's mother."

"So she's all alone now."

The sorrow in Olivia's eyes nearly drained Casey, but the ADA just nodded her head.

"We're putting her back into the system. DYFS and ACS are battling over who should get the girl."

"DYFS is in New Jersey, why would they want her?"

"Because she was born and raised there until last year. Synthia was supposed to be placed into their custody and then they all fled the state."

"Why would they keep their real names? DYFS could have easily found them."

"They did." And the truth was out. Olivia narrowed her eyes as she stared at the child. "Her mothers real name was Jennifer Benson. Her fathers was Harold Benson, and her brothers was Simon Benson."

Olivia's eyes widened, her head turning to Casey. She knew she had a brother Simon, but could she have had other siblings? Casey grabbed her hand, holding it and squeezing gently.

"What does that mean?" She asked, eyes watering. "Casey, what does that mean? What are you telling me?"

"That little girl is your niece." Olivia turned at the voice, spotting Alex and Haung standing in the doorway. Silent tears made their way down Olivia's face.

"How?" She whispered so softly, only Casey could hear.

"Simon never told you that you had another brother, Harold. He was beat by your father, and he left at an early age. He disappeared until last year when DYFS found out about him abusing Jennifer and the kids."

Olivia swallowed hard, feeling Haung's hand come into contact with her arm.

"If you like, we could talk about this in my office." His soft voice was calming. "Olivia, its hard dealing with new revelations."

But the only thing that could calm her right now was Elliot.

"Whats her real name?" Olivia asked, wiping her eyes.

"Carly Benson." Alex smiled gently, setting the files she had down on the table. "Olivia, you have a niece. She should know who you really are."

"I can't go in there and tell her that." Olivia stated, breath hitching slightly. "She lost everything."

"She hasn't lost you." Haung smiled, turning his attention to the smiling girl. "She trusts you Olivia. She recognizes your last name as her own. Why do you think she's already begun calling you mommy Livia?"

"She just wants to fill in that void..." Olivia tried reasoning, but it seemed she knew she were wrong as she glanced down. "She called Elliot daddy Elliot, George. Elliot has no relation to this."

"Because you are so close with him. She knows the bond." Casey quipped before grabbing her brief case. "Alex and I have a few things to take care of. You'll find the adoption papers inside Jennifers file." And with that, Olivia was left with Haung.

The forensic psychiatrist stood silent as he observed Olivia. She seemed deep in thought as she stared at the small child. She'd always wanted a baby; everyone knew that. It was no secret anymore. Whenever a case involved a child, Olivia was first to respond. She'd gone undercover so many times. She even went undercover for a sixteen year old whose mother was being raped and beaten in jail. Olivia was almost raped herself then as well, if it hadn't been for Fin. She remembered how long it took her to open up to Elliot after that. (A/N: Last nights ep was awesome!) And now she would do anything for her only family left.

_"OLIVIA!" Elliot shouted, running after her as she chased down a perp. The man had just busted out of Simons apartment, leaving her brother dead and shot. Tears burned her eyes as she ran faster, not caring that Elliot was chasing her. She wanted revenge. Simon had been her only family. She had nothing now. _

_"Freeze!" Olivia shouted, coming to a stop as the man reached a dead end. He held up his hands, turning to her with a smirking face. Blood was all over him, and he was laughing at her._

_"Detective Benson I presume. The pictures don't do you justice. Your one sexy woman." She hadn't been the least bit appalled by the man, and she only took a few steps forward. Her hands were shaking as she held the gun. God, how she had wanted to pull the trigger. _

_"Drop your weapon." She demanded. Her glock pointed straight for his head. The man didn't do as commanded. "I said drop it now!" _

_"Your partner is coming up behind you. I wonder what would happen if I had an accomplice." Olivia's eyes narrowed, confusion setting in._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. Yeah, I shot your brother. But I didn't carve the name Benson into his chest." Her heart had instantly sank as she heard the yell. She turned, spotting her partner bleeding on the ground._

_"Elliot..." She whispered, starting his way. The man behind her was laughing as the other man stood above Elliot with a smirk. Rage blinded her, and she fired her weapon. The man holding the knife fell to the ground. Olivia turned and fired at the second man who decided begging was an option. Like a heartless killer, she pulled the trigger and then dropped her gun as sobs tore through her. She ran to him; picking him up and holding him against her body as she called for a bus. Her partner only stared at her, and she whispered to him, her hand pressing on the wound in his side. _

The night haunted her like a plague. She had almost lost it all on that night. IAB had been on them ever since. Haung noted her distant look, and gently patted her back before stepping out. Olivia drew in a breath before walking back into the room.

Elliot was glad to have finally been out of court. He hated days when he had to attend. They were long and boring, and he yearned to see Olivia. When he finally returned to his desk, he spotted his Liv looking rather distant as she sat at her desk.

"Liv?" He asked, his hand touching her shoulder. Munch eyed them, knowing the two never touched at work. Olivia felt relief flood through her as she awoke from her revere and looked up at him.

"Elliot, theres something I have to tell you." She began, watching as he sat on the corner of her desk.

"Shoot." He smiled, thinking it weren't something so serious. The look on his face told him otherwise and he sat down in the chair beside her desk. "Olivia, whats wrong?"

The beautiful detective opened her mouth to reply when Elliot's oldest daughter came barreling into the room with tears pouring down her face. The two detectives instantly put whatever was going to be said aside as they stood.

"Kat? Whats wrong? What is it?"

"Mom's dying."

Both Elliot and Olivia traded gazes, their hearts sinking. What was once a perfect day had just took a turn for the worst.

* * *

**A/N:**It sure as hell didn't take a turn for the worst with us! Hah! OMG!! Last nights episode was so fucking good!! I nearly pissed my pants when that fucking CO bitch went after Liv!! I was shouting at the tv and I couldn't stay still! Oh, how dare that ugly ass bitch of a man try to rape our Liv!! Grr.. Okay. I will talk about that episode more in the next A/N. My A/N's are like stories, haha. Can't wait for next weeks ep!! Hate Kurt though, Love Elliot. And I saw the part when Olivia put an arm around Els neck during the previews for the new ep...anyone else catch that? Oh, I am itching to see the next eppy!! Oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!! :)

**Want more? Review! :)**


	14. Welcome to the Stabler Family Liv

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **14

**Title:** Welcome to the Stabler Family, Liv

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N:**I am back again!! ZOH!! Anyone miss me since yesterday? Hmm?? I hope so ;) Gotta be nice to me if you want me to update faster and faster.. Eh, I will take my time. Two days is my limit for an EO fic...(I typed in fuck lmao) If i don't update within two days, either I couldn't get online, or something terrible happened. Because, I am an Internet junkie. Most of my time is spent online. I find people on here much more friendly than in RL. And you guys, you guys make me laugh harder than my favorite comedian. Some of the reviews you guys do make me ROTFFL (Roll on the fucking floor laughing) Not that I mind ;) I love to laugh. Mwaha. See? Mwahaha... Okay.

OMG!! Tuesdays Ep was AWESOME!! I literally almost pissed my pants watching that, (due to the fact that I did NOT move from my spot on the couch, and because I was scared for Liv.) I couldn't believe that bastard had the BALLS to attack LIV!! Of all people, her. Elliot would've so killed that fago-CO. Hell, I was ready to kill em. But DW and NBC wouldn't let me jump through my tv screen. "No, Nicole." They said. "We'd have to arrest you." They tried to convince me. "I won't let EO get together." They BLACKMAILED me!! Gr. I am a sucker for EO. I'll agree to any-damn-thing if they are the bribe... You guys did not hear that, or see it. Look away. Forget that little line... Mwahaha. And did you guys see how Elliot got oh so close to Liv at the end there?? OMG!! Why didn't she just fall into his arms and tell him!! Tell HIM!! Hell, did anyone even feel the attraction, the emotion, the LOVE and the underlying current of EOness from those two? _**Bensler**_ and I did. El and Liv seemed to have gotten so much closer... And its about damn time!!

I also love how Fin was the security dude, even though I wish it would've been Elliot. I HATED that Fin hit Liv. At least he saved her at the end. I WAS READY TO CRY!! When she was pleading for help and for him to not do it... And the guy had a mole on his penis of all things!! No wonder he malested woman. No one wants to fuck him. That son of a bleep.

And then there is the preview for next weeks ep... Kurt is a joke. Are we really supposed to believe Liv loves that guy?? What the hell ever! He's old as fuck, and ugly as hell, and he is so not right for Liv. He looks like he needs viagra for fucks sake! (although, no old guy would need viagra with Liv as their lover) Still, point remains. Elliot belongs with Olivia. End of that story. I love how Liv only gave him a peck on the lips... HA! And did anyone catch the part where something breaks through the glass and Olivia wraps her arms around Elliots neck?? Also, there HAS to be a really good reason she never told anyone about Kurt. Can it be because she loves Elliot and was planning on breaking it off with kurt? Or could it just be she loves Elliot so much she just couldn't tell him...? What do you guys think?

Gah, I need to get off that before I hurt myself. I will give my brain a migrane thinking about it. I am freezing my buns off right now and my fingers feel like ice... OMgeezals, I hope they don't break off while I'm typing. LMAO. How the hell will I type then? Have a large ass keyboard made and then head butt the damn thing? Hm.. that might work... Oh well, I'm off to get some gloves...

BACK!! Mwahah. I will start typing the chapter now :) Everyone is probably thinking I write too damn long of an A/N, but its something nice to read, isn't it? Might as well listen to me ramble a bit before plunging into my story.

In this chapter- The awaited Death of Kathy!! Oh no? OH YES! Bye bye Kath, not nice to know you. Stay dead too bish. Don't go being the freak that you are and haunting our EO! They will call the ghost busters on you, ;) Before I KOK (kill off kathy) she signs over her rights as a parent to Liv!! YAY!! Liv gets welcomed into the Stabler family. Kids are sad that their mother is gone, but they all loved Liv way more, so all is well. And Elliot, well, shame on him, because he doesn't really give a damn. LOL I still don't know though... I am conflicted. Miracle Girl doesn't want me to KOK. Oh well, you'll have to read further to find out what happens. Haven't decided if I want to put Liv's confession in this chapter or not yet, but EO does talk about their little doink doinkin session.

This is the longest A/N EVER!! Mwaha.

Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

Things couldn't have gotten any worse. With Kathleen standing not two feet in front of them, crying her eyes out, nothing else seemed worse. Until Cragen stepped out of his office with a couple men in black.

"Detectives, a word?" Cragen asked, fumbling with his badge. Benson and Stabler took a glance his way before shaking their heads.

"Not now, Captain." Olivia stated, eyes cold as she watched Elliot walk out with Kat. In that instant, she felt so lost. Was she to follow them? Go to the hospital and cry over a woman she didn't like? Olivia didn't know where she and Elliot stood, unsure whether they were together or fuck buddies. For a moment, Olivia thought about how alot of people called her a slut. _'Maybe they're right..'_She sighed, turning to the captain and the obvious IAB assholes.

"I'll ask later." Cragen sighed, turning to the men. "Gentlemen, this is Detective Benson. She'll be cooperative and answer any questions you may have." He through a warning glance at her before motioning towards the interrogation room. Olivia didn't like the idea of being 'interrogated'. She thought she cleared up anything about her and her partner last go around.

As they entered the room, Olivia sat down.

"What do you boys want now?" She offered a smirk as she glanced to the two way mirror. The shorter man took a seat across from her while the taller of the two stood behind him.

"Just to clear up a few things." He stated, opening a file. "Now, we've received word that you have a niece? Correct?" Just how the hell did they know? Olivia stared at them impassively. She had only just found out earlier that day.

"Until today, I never knew Carly existed. But yes, its correct." The men exchanged glances.

"Detective Benson, is it true your romantically involved with your partner?"

Olivia was completely thrown off by the question. Her anger flared as she stood up and slammed her hands down in the table.

"_Excuse _me?" She spat, eyes narrowing, brows furrowing. "Just who in the hell gave you that idea? I thought we cleared this up the last time. Elliot and I are partners. Best friends. Is that a crime?"

"Our informant is-"

"Confidential? Yeah, right. I'm getting tired of this little dance that we do boys. I'm not answering any more of your questions. Pull your thumb our of your asses and buzz off." Cragen was completely appalled by her choice of words and her out burst as he watched her storm out of the room. "Going home for the night, Cap." She called.

_'What in the hell was that about?' _Cragen wondered, glancing to the two IAB agents leaving the room. He watched a bit longer and then saw a blond woman smiling to them.

"Beck, in my office. NOW!" He bellowed, watching as the former detective scoffed before doing as told. She had just crossed a line that no one had ever dared to cross.

Elliot sat in waiting with all of his kids. There were no smiles, none of the joyful giggling he was used to. The air was thick with pain, and for some reason Elliot didn't seem to be feeling as down as everyone else. He thought nothing of Kathy, and everything of Olivia. He wanted Olivia to be here with him, for his kids and for him. He needed her more than anything, and would've given anything to be with her. Kathleen had been holding Eli for a while now, whispering words to him. Elliot smiled at the sight, knowing he'd missed alot of them growing up because of his job.

"Dad?" Maureen piped up, holding her cell. Elliot glanced over to her. She looked tired, almost worn out. They'd been at the hospital for hours, waiting for a word on how Kathy was doing. The doctor had stated that she had had cancer for sometime, but obviously she never told anyone. Elliot hated the fact that she hadn't said a thing. The kids were going to lose their mother, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. "Can you call Liv?" At the mention of her name, everyone stared at him, impatiently awaiting his answer. A small smile crept upon his lips and he nodded, taking out his cell phone. Small smiles broke out amongst the family, and Elliot knew that somehow everything would be alright if Olivia was around.

"You guys all want Olivia, here?" He asked, pressing for more out of the quiet bunch. Kathleen was the first to speak up.

"Liv has always been there for you, and for us. She's picked us all up from school, attended our plays and events."

"She also came to soccer games."

"And she took us places!" Lizzie smiled, remembering her day at the mall with her fathers partner. Elliot smiled at his kids. Olivia wasn't just special to him, but the entire Stabler family loved her. Except for Kathy... But who cared? (A/N: We don't give a flyin fuck either yo.)

"We all love Olivia, and we think that if she were here, we'd all feel alot better."

Without waiting another moment, Elliot flipped open his cell. Her number was on speed dial. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He was anxious, nervous for some reason. And he half expected to wake her up.

_"Benson."_ His heart jumped at the sound of her voice and a smile lit up his face. He stood, walking towards the window.

"Liv, its me."

_El? Hows Kathy? Whats going on?_

"We don't know. Listen, can you come to the hospital?"

_No, Elliot. This is a time for you and your kids, I can't just come in and intrude. I won't._

"No, they want you here." He smiled. He heard her sigh and his brow immediately furrowed. "Somethin wrong, Liv?"

_I'll be there shortly, El. _

Before he could ask again, the sound of the dial tone flooded his ears. He closed the phone, wondering just what was wrong with his Olivia.

A few minutes later, Olivia came walking around the corner in nothing but black short boy shorts and a tank. Her mind was obviously elsewhere if she hadn't bothered to put any clothes on. She caught Elliots eye and offered a warm smile before the kids nearly tackled her with hugs.

"Hey Liv." Kathleen smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Dickie held firm to her, as did Lizzie.

"My my, you are all getting so big." Olivia smiled, taking a seat beside Elliot. Even after earlier and what was said, and how she felt, she still wanted to be close to him. She wanted so badly to just collapse in his arms. Wanted so badly to just forget about everything and run away with him.

_'Quit dreaming...'_ She sighed. Elliot observed her; she was obviously distracted. He wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but now wasn't the time.

"Oh my god, Elliot." Olivia gasped, gazing at the gorgeous blue eyed baby in his arms. "Is that Eli?" She asked, reaching out to take him from his father. Eli smiled and laughed and grabbed for her.

"Mama!" The baby giggled. At that moment, everyone held their breath. Kathleen felt the tears well in her eyes, and so did Elliot. Eli had turned a year old, and still hadn't called Kathy mama. He'd said Dadda, a few times, but never the M word. Olivia felt like shit the moment everyone got silent-er. Her heart swelled with joy at the same time. She'd longed to have a baby of her own, and she had often thought of Eli as her own. Hell, she delivered him! She was the only reason he survived. She'd thought about that car accident every single day. She thought about how easily Elliot could hate her and she wouldn't blame him. All thoughts were haulted though when the kids coo'ed an 'awh'.

"Thats amazing Liv!" Maureen stated excitedly. At least something good was coming out of the day...

"Elliot.." Olivia trailed off, spotting the white outfit man walking towards them. Elliot stood, ready to hear the news.

"We can't save her. There is no operation that we can perform at this time. I'm afraid all we can do is wait." The smiles that once donned everyones faces were gone as tears spilled silently from every Stabler eye, except Elliot. "She wants to see a Kathleen."

"Thats me," Kat stated, standing as she wiped her eyes. Elliot gave her a nod and she disappeared with the doctor. He turned to see Olivia bouncing Eli in her lap, an apologetic expression plastered all over her face.

"I'm so sorry, El." She whispered, watching as he sat beside her. Her hand found his and she was surprised to feel him squeeze. She gazed into his eyes, the deep blue orbs she could swim in. Her heart nearly caught in her throat at what she saw. There was no sorrow, nothing at all. She knew he was telling that there was no reason to be sorry. But she did feel slightly guilty for being a reason of his split with Kathy, and for his attention and love going else where. For years now, she had known Elliot felt something for her. Something alot deeper than what their partnership allowed. He'd only proved her theory several times.

"Olivia?" Kathleens voice broke through to the silence. Holy hell, she came back fast. "Mom wants to see you." there was a smile on Kats face, and it almost alarmed her.

"Me?" Olivia asked, handing Eli to Elliot. Kathleen only smiled more and nodded. And with that, Olivia walked back into Kathy's room. Elliot couldn't help his curiosity.

"What does your mother want with Olivia?"

"Mom wants to sign over her parental rights to Liv." Kathleen smiled widely, letting the tears fall. A bright smile lit up Elliots face, and he almost felt like a complete ass. _'Your wife is dying, but your fucking happy as hell that Olivia is going to be the mother of your children.'_He shook the negative thoughts from his head as she glanced to Eli. At least he would know Olivia as his mother. "Thats if Liv consents of course."

"I'm sure she will." Elliot smiled, glancing over to his kids. "How do you guys feel about Olivia being your new mom?"

"I'm good with it." Dickie stated. Lizzie only nodded her head.

"I love Liv." Maureen smiled, texting on her cell once again.

"Liv loves all of you." His voice was cracking, and he knew the emotion of it all was getting to him. Here they were about to lose their biological mom, yet were happy about Olivia being their new one. How did things ever turn out this way? Since when had his own children begun to dislike Kathy? _'Probably when she decided leaving them for a while would do her good.'_Elliot sighed. Kathy had hardly been a good mother lately, everyone knew that. She put alot of stress on their shoulders.

"Does she really, dad?" Lizzie asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. As if on cue, Olivia's soft voice was heard.

"Of course I do." Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Elliot stood, handing Eli to Kat as he awaited to hear Olivias decision.

"Liv?" Hoping to edge her on, Elliot gripped her elbows, gently squeezing as he looked down into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes.

"Looks like I'm their new mom." Letting the unshed tears fall, Olivia allowed him to pull her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and was only half surprised to feel the rest of the Stabler kids joining in on the hug. Kat handed Eli to her, and she gently bounced him in her arms, cooing to him softly. He only giggled in response. Elliot was watching her with tears rolling down his face, and when she turned her head to look up at him...

"Oohh.." Lizzie cooed, watching as her father locked his lips with Olivia.

"DAD!" Maureen growled, blushing as she watched the nurses turn their heads to gaze upon the scene. Elliot pulled back, smiling at Olivia and she gladly gave him one of her brightest smiles.

"Sorry folks, but visiting hours are over." A man behind the front desk stated, tipping his head to them before returning to doing whatever it was he had been previously doing. Elliot gripped Olivia around the waist.

"Lets all go home." He smiled, kissing Olivia's head. The kids followed beside them, tears of both joy and sorrow escaping the confines of their eyes. "Welcome to the Stabler family, Liv."

* * *

**A/N: **Want more, review. ;)

This chapter wasn't that good...LOL It will be WAY better with the next update. I have a great idea in mind and some good good detailing ;)

BUT

You guys gotta REVIEW!!


	15. Shadow

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **15

**Title:** Shadow

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N:**Zipidee Doo Da... Updating again. I just have so much free time, you know? Turning down parties, movies, events, and everything else just so I can give you guys ans update (and make sure I don't lose any readers!) What I would do without my reviews... Hell, I do not know... Maybe I'd go find the hole we shoved Kurt in and kick his ass or taunt him a bit. Throw scorpions down there and watch him scream... Mwahaha. So you see, review so I don't have to subject myself to seeing that fago's ugly mug. Please?

Someone asked me in a PM is I did requests, story requests... I do. Just to clear that up, its the second time I've been asked that. So if some of you have an idea but are too lazy to sit and type, (no comment) lemme know. I never take credit for requested stories.

Okay, no that that is cleared up...

I love how all of us are dissing on Kurt and his character hasn't even been introduced yet. LMAO. Its like we're out to get that son of a B as soon as his face hits the screen. Hell, we're out to get him right now! LOL. How sad. His character is just so lame and he is just so ugly and old, we don't give a damn about verbally abusing him. We could type all day, just cuss words and nasty lil things bout his lil nasty ass, but he ain't worth the effort or the time. I only take the time to express my hate about him and its just fucking fun to call him names :) I feel like quick draw mcgraw when it comes to putting his ass down. But, I will rest on his case until next tuesday. Yes, Kurt, you get a break from my foul mouth for now you douche bag ass basturd (as DisneyGirl829 says) butt pirate son of a ugly mole penis... Ewwww.. I rest my fucking case, and I digress!

Now onto the more interesting topic of EO! Love them, hate anyone else paired with them. Hate Kathy, Hate Dani, Hated Rebecca when she seemed to have a lil somethin somethin goin with El, Hate KURT!! You douche silo fago fag!

EO! EO! EO! I seriously hope they get together this damn season. I'm a very impatient person and waiting this long is NOT good! LOL. I think the reason I was put in anger management was because of all the times I wanted them together... Hm, who knows? I had anger issues period and each time Kathy or Dani did something, I blew up Mwahaha. It was an issue however when my own anger management started pissing me off. Hahahaha. What the hell could I do then? Nothing!! Lalalala. So I was said to focus my attention on an object of hate... And I blew up two pictures of Kathy and Dani and threw darts at them! I still have those hole-y pics. I need to light them on fire... I will do that after I am done with this...

Just kidding! :P Not about the darts and pics though. I did that. Just cause it made me feel better ;)

OMG!! Did anyone hear about Diane Neal leaving the show?? It so sucks!! Now who are they gonna bring aboard? I hope Stephanie comes back as Alex. That'd be great. I cried when she left. Sucked so much.

Oh yes, I found a shitload of EO pics- /svu

I'm being nice again and sharing :) See, I aint a horrible person? Except for my vendetta to kill Kathy and Dani and Kurt...But other than that, I am a very peaceful gal... LOL. Like anyone believes I'm a saint. Hell, I'm nice and all, but I cuss 98 of the fucking time. Aint my fault. I blame it on my family being so damn evil and funny, and just..every fucking sentence either has the word 'damn', 'fuck', or 'hell' in it. I was six years old calling my uncles ass holes LOL Just because they taught me the word. And dickhead, my uncle got me saying that and I just wouldn't stop. Can you imagine my first day of school? :)

Well, there you go, a little insight about me. I'm still a nice person though. But of course you guys can tell by me updating for you guys every other day :) Cause' I love you all!

Alright!! I should just do a story, well... An A/N Log LOL. That way its nothin but an authors note. Could be tilted something like, MCC2040's Dumbass Ramblings, or something stupid. Speaking of my siggy MCC2040, I was thinkin of changin my Penname to something SVU style. Help Wanted there. I suck at coming up with PN's. I could just call myself Nicole but then that would just be so uninteresting. I was thinking maybe Benson-Babe2040 or something else. Hell, I don't know!! Thats why I'm turnin to you guys for help!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!! I'll give you a friggin cookie (its chocolate chip!) and an update? Hows that sound? Fair? My penname is left in your hands... Choose wisely!

+Okay+

Apparently I now live in the gutter because my mind is wandering again mwahaha. My mind always wanders... especially when it vaca's in the gutter... I need to anchor it down, but you know what they say. Its a free country, and apparently I can't hold my own thoughts against their will. Its a shame. And you guys were evil enough to walk on by and wave to me while I'm floating in the abyss! LOL. Thanks for caring. -tear-

Enough of that. In this chapter- Elliot has a raging hard on (hm, wonder why?), Liv and El discuss whats going to happen between them, and IAB asses just need to know what their going to do as partners whom have a family. Like they already didn't suspect something because of Dani's dumbass... Whom will be getting a nice ass whupping in this chapter by Liv... which results to Elliot's hard on... He is such a perv! Well, I write him to be ;) Sorry El, but you just seem like the fantasizin type of guy and I need to pick your brain for those thoughts of Liv! Not to mention Liv still has to tell Elliot about her adopting her niece... The Benson-Stabler family is about to enlarge! And not just because Carly was introduced ;) Confession will be in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that... not sure... hmm...we'll see.

Thanks for the reviews guys!! Your motivating the hell out of me!! :)

Oh, and Peace ;o

Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

_Upon arriving home from the hospital, the kids hadn't wanted to be alone. And even though Olivia was their new mother, she didn't really know if she were to stay with them, or leave. _

_"Liv, will you stay with us?" The answer to her unasked question brought a smile to her face as she nodded. _

_"Of course I will."_

_"Its not Liv anymore guys, its Mom." Kathleen smiled, plopping down at the end of the couch. It really amazed Olivia at how fast Kathleen seemed to accept her. Usually, she gave her some rolling of the eyes and a snort. It was never that Kat disliked Liv, or anything. It was the fact that her dad spent so much time with her. But eventually, Olivia began to grow on her, convincing her that she was just another love in her fathers life, and was now in hers. Maureen took her spot at the other end, leaving an enormous gap in the middle. Dickie had taken a seat on the floor in front of Maureen, while Lizzie pulled Olivia towards the middle. There was room for one more, and Elliot smiled. With Eli in his hands, he nodded to Olivia before taking the sleeping baby upstairs. _

_"Its going to be weird calling you Mom, Liv." Lizzie chuckled, snuggling into Olivia's side. The brunette detective only smiled as she wrapped an arm around the girl, kissing her head. _

_"I know. And I want you guys to know that I'm not trying to replace Kathy." _

_"No worries about that Mom." Dickie smiled, popping in a movie. "You've always held a special place in our hearts. And honestly," The boy smiled, glancing back at Olivia as the opening to Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End came on. "we've always thought of you as a second Mom." _

_Olivia couldn't have been more happy, that is until Elliot took his place between her and Kathleen. _

_"Eli asleep?" Olivia asked, voice almost cracking as tears outlined her eyes. Elliot had heard everything, and he couldn't wait until he had Olivia alone. _

_"Sleeping like a baby." Elliot smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The two partners gazed into each others eyes, and Olivia could feel her body moving closer to his. It felt so natural. So unbelievably right. And it couldn't have felt any more perfect when Elliot brought his lips down onto her own. _

It had been a full month since Kathy's death, and since Olivia took half of the custody over the Stabler kids. The divorce between Elliot and his wife had been final for over a month now, and neither knew she had even signed her part of the papers. The kids seemed to be coping rather well, with Olivia being around most of the time. She'd took it upon herself to take the first week off of work to help them. She and Elliot had explained to Cragen their situation, leaving out the part where they were involved. Cragen hadn't been happy about the entire thing, but Olivia seemed to be keeping things in order with Elliots family, and there wasn't much he could do. Rebecca had specifically told him that if he were to split up the Bensler pair, he'd lose his two best detectives. Elliot and Olivia only worked well together.

There wasn't really any alternative for them. It was either lose them, or keep them.

And Cragen of course chose the latter. Opting for them to hire some sort of housekeeper to take care of things while they worked their long hours. He'd even been so nice as to up their pay rate. As long as they didn't breathe a word of it to their colleagues.

_"You are my two best detectives. I'd hate to split you up, but if this new change calls for it, I'll have no choice. You'll both keep your private lives to yourself. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone. We don't want IAB getting wind of such things. Their already biting your asses because of your performance together. They believe you are too close. And while that may be true, I am inclined to protect the two of you. Not only for the reason you work for me, but because I have known you both for over ten years now."_

Cragen had been more than willing to help them out, and so they took the offer and hired themselves a full time nanny of sorts. Not that the kids minded, Alex was great with them. She and Casey had both offered to take turns, switching out for when the other had a case. And it had been working perfectly.

Until IAB found out about the arrangement.

"I can't believe this." Olivia sighed, sitting on the interrogation table as they awaited the dreaded men in black. She and Elliot hadn't had any close sexual contact since her apartment a month prior. But they had shared some passionate kisses. And she had been staying over his house, sleeping in his bed, with him. God, the things they had to keep to themselves. It was bloody annoying, and quite frankly, Olivia was fed up with the secrecy. She wished she could be open and free with this man, and not give a damn about what anyone thought.

"I don't know how they found out, Liv. Really." Elliot sighed, sitting in front of her. He rested his head in her lap, groaning at the feeling of her hands brushing over his neck. Olivia let out a frustrated sigh, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the bare skin provided at the base of his neck.

"I don't know either, El." She whispered gently, pulling back. "But when I find out, I don't intend to let them go without probable explanation."

"Neither do I." Elliot growled, feeling a touch of anger forming with in him. He only wish he knew who had been tailing them and leaving bread crumbs for the IA sons of bitches.

There was a knock at the glass, and the two suddenly separated, standing at opposite sides of the room. They didn't want to split a new hair by being caught in an act of intimacy. Fuck that and its consequences.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler." The first man greeted while the second stepped through the door. Olivia only scoffed at the two men who had previously interrogated her.

"How nice to see you boys again." Olivia smiled, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "What'd we do this time?"

Elliot had to admit, her cockyness was a turn-on. He'd always loved it when she had the smart and saucy comebacks. The two men took a seat, gesturing for them to do the same.

"It came to our attention that the two of you have not only broken on of the rules of partnership, but have crossed that boundary no other has ever dared to cross. At least, not anyone who hasn't been split up because of it."

"So me having a niece is a forsaken boundary?" Elliots heart rose, and his attention immediately turned to Olivia. She had a niece? "The adoption will be finalized tomorrow and I'm not pushing her away."

"Thats not the only apparent thing here, Detective. We have received word of your new relationship, and during our investigation, we came upon a small document that stated you and your partner share parental custody over Detective Stabler's children."

"So what of it?" Elliot glared, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. Olivia noted the stand; it was the one he did when he was ready to tear someone apart.

"You know the rules. No such partnership can be romantic."

Olivia took her spot beside Elliot, leaning against him with a look on her face than told the men she didn't give a damn about what they thought.

"You took our psych evaluations; had Rebecca interview us both. I remember her verdict being that if we were to ever be split, this department would lose two fine detectives." Olivia beamed, allowing her partner his room for a comment. Thats the way it had aways been. They finished each others statements, even sentences.

"Now, I don't think the department would solve as many cases without us." With a shrug of his shoulders, Elliot glanced down to Olivia, catching the knowing grin on her face.

"We've handled our private lives well, why don't you boys stay out of our business, okay sweethearts?" Olivia gave a smile before nudging Elliot and then walking out. The two IAB agents glanced to each other and then nodded for Elliot to leave. Clearly their point had been made. Olivia hadn't so much as gotten to the door when she saw Dani Beck smirking from Elliots desk. That woman actually had the gaw to come here? And by the look on her face, she must've thought that her little snitching had done the trick. _'Poor, poor fool.'_Olivia thought, shaking her head. She waited for Elliot to come up behind her, and his arm quickly found its self wrapping around her small subtle waist from behind. Score for Benson. Dani's face dropped when she saw his hand splay comfortably out on Olivia's stomach, as if he had been with her for years. Elliot caught sight of his little mishap, and instantly grinned. He tightened his hold on his partner, leaning down to kiss her neck. Thankfully, no one had been staring their way. The blond woman hustled out of the room, and Olivia only let out a chuckle as she shook her head.

"Oh hell no." She breathed, glancing back to Elliot with one of her grins, the one that meant she was going to kick some major ass. He eyed her, watching as she padded off toward the exit. He watched how her walk seemed to have so much power and elegance to it. There was a slight sway to her hips, seductive in his mind. And her ass, _'Damn...'_ He thought, there couldn't have been a finer one. Her hair shook gently, bumping against her back and shoulders, giving her a definite dominant sexy look. God, he could feel himself getting hard already. He just had to see the fight he knew was coming.

Olivia had made her way up to the roof, having known Dani was up here. She didn't know how she knew, but she just had a feeling that Dani had gone up there. As if on cue, Dani turned with a bit of a frightened look on her face at the approaching pissed off Liv.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could ya?" Olivia laughed, walking towards her. Dani only stood there, looking down. "No, don't look away. You look at me. Right now." She stated, coming to a stop. "If you've got something to say to me, I suggest you say it."

"You just had to have him to yourself didn't you?" Dani barked, curling her fist. Olivia raised a brow, glancing her up and down. Oh hell no, she did not just clench her fist.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. He didn't want you, but you just couldn't let him be! You had to be the one. You had to be the little slut you are!"

"Oh, your calling me the slut? How many partners did you go through? How many partnerships did you fuck up?" Olivia challenged, clenching her own fists at her sides. It was then Dani swung, and Olivia couldn't have been more happy. Before Dani even knew what was happening, Olivia had her face down in the dirt, her arm twisted behind her back. "You just assaulted a police officer, Ms. Beck." As if he woman couldn't admit defeat, she tried lunging back, only to find herself tossed to the ground once again. "Do me a favor and get the hell off of my roof, and out of my precinct."

Letting her go, Olivia pulled back, straightening her clothes. She'd barely done a thing and Dani had a busted lip. _'Looks like I forced her down a little too hard.'_ She mused, smirking as she spotted Elliot standing with his arms folded. He had a smirk of his own on his face, and an enormous boner. She proudly walked over to her new beau, reveling in the feel of his arm which had now wrapped around her shoulders. He leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, and to whisper how aroused he was in her ear. Olivia just had to have the last comment. She glanced over her shoulder, staring at the now shamed Dani Beck.

"Oh and sweetheart, you never had him."

Too bad Dani didn't put up that much of a fight, Olivia had been itching to get out her frustrations. Oh well, she could take them out with Elliot in bed. Which reminded her, she still had something oh so important to tell him. On their way down the stairwell, Olivia suddenly stopped, tugging Elliot to a halt beside her.

"What is it Liv?" He asked, glancing down to her. She had a million emotions swarming through her brown orbs, and he only wanted to know just why she was sending him so many signals at once. Her breath hitched slightly as she smiled, leaning up to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Theres something that I need to tell you, Elliot." She began. She never pictured telling him on the stairwell, but she knew it couldn't wait any longer. If she didn't tell this man how much she loved him, she was going to die from anticipation. "That night, when I was in the hospital, when you kissed me..." His heart quickened, and he immediately knew what she was going to say. _'Here it comes..'_ He thought, his heart tightening in anticipation of his own. God, that moment had almost slipped his mind! "I heard every word that you said. About how you have a feeling that you can't place. About how you were worried only for me, and didn't give a damn about Kathy..." God, she even remembered it word for word? "About how much I mean to you, about how you would eat your gun if anything ever happened to me..."

She trailed off for a moment, tears brimming her eyes as she reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. He kissed the palm of her hand, and leaned down, placing his forehead on hers.

"You told me you loved me..." Her voice broke gently as tears silently fell from her eyes. No one had ever told her those words, and meant it. No one. She'd never experienced true love before. What she felt for Elliot was something unimaginable to her. She couldn't believe how much she felt for this man, how much she loved and cared for him. It blew her away, the intensity of it. This feeling, as powerful as it was, gripped her; controlled her. She'd given him her entire heart, letting him do as he wanted with it. And unlike so many others, he chose to keep it, protect it. He chose to give her his own.

"I do love you, Olivia. I have for so long now." He admitted, arms encircling her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"A year ago, you asked me what happened in that basement at the Correction Facility." His body tensed, and he prayed that what she was going to tell him wasn't what he had thought it was. For so long, he had wondered what had happened down there. For so long, he had wished she would tell him. If the son of a bitch did rape her, he'd kill him. There was no doubt in Elliots mind that the reason Olivia had never told him, was because of the fact that she knew how he would react. "He didn't rape me... But it was the closest I've ever come. He beat me, tried to make me give him oral..." Before she could finish, his lips were on hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, thrusting it against her own. Olivia moaned softly, tightening her arms around his neck.

"But he didn't, did he?" Elliot breathed, sighing with relief that the bastard hadn't managed to succeed. Olivia shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

"No. No he didn't. But.." She whispered, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "I really wanted you to be there for me. I wanted so badly to scream for you. And in my mind, it was your name I was calling." Elliot instantly felt his heart swell. Her tone of voice, the direction of the conversation... Was she going to... "Elliot, I-"

Before she could finish, a rain of gun fire unloaded itself, and commotion could be heard from downstairs. The two detectives took off down the stairs. What the hell was going on now?

* * *

**A/N:**OH!! Damn the cliffhangers! Mwaha. Oh well. I know you guys are dying to know what happened, right? Well, then what are you waiting for? If you want more, REVIEW!! :)


	16. Invisible

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **16

**Title:** Invisible

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **First you guys beg me to kill Kathy, now your begging me to kill Dani? Damn guys!!... Give a girl some time ;) She will be gone soon, very soon. Liv still needs to kick her ass a bit...more shall we say. I hardly think a little push and shove is good enough for her tastes. Yanno, cause she is Bad Ass Benson after all :) I fear this A/N won't be that entertaining or funny, I am feeling a little down :(

Apparently you can't post up weblinks...they don't seem to appear... Funny how I just now learned that considering I've been on fanfics for a couple years now mwahaha... I am just fucking stupid! There, I admit it :) So, the links for the pics is hey-jealousy(dot)net(slash)svu

There are alot of SVU screencaps on there. Season 6 screencaps are currently being redone. And since I am feeling rather generous, another Youtube Vid Alert for ya. A vid to Undercover with the song Sweet Sacrifice, and theres one called Savin Me, and also one for Pocket Full of Sunshine. All of them are EO! Of course :) Can find them on my youtube page /oliviabensonfan389 .

Has anyone noticed how friggin' anxious and evil we all are when it comes to characters that we hate dying? We seem to plot out there demise and then go a different way about it when we actually kill them off. I do anyways. I once said I would drown Kathy, but I didn't. I also said I would fucking throw her off a cliff, but I didn't. How sad... Hm, oh well. There are other fics in which I can kill her in :) Mwaha. Okay.

Everyone wants a smut for this chapter? Hm... Maybe in the next guys, sorry. This one will be slightly intense...

In this chapter: Elliot and Olivia run downstairs to find that they can not leave the building at all. Apparently, an old buddy of Elliots has decided to snipe anyone who tries to leave the precinct. Him, and his gang of course. Surrounded all parts of the building. For what reason? Well... you'll need to read to find that out :) Also, Olivia finally confesses her own feelings to Elliot, in the most dramatic of scenes. And then...if yuo guys review and request it... the next chapter will be a SMUT!! Yay! Everyone is just so perverted ;) Good to know I ain't the only smut addict on here!

LOL hold on a sec... We're fans of SVU, detectives who catch pervs... LMAO. Let that sink in a moment...

Carly finally gets released into the custody of Olivia and Elliot, and Cragen suggests something we all wouldn't expect. And so, the story shall continue until everyone thinks its getting pointless... Like that will ever happen right? Who could ever get tired of EO? NOT ME!! Ahaha...

OH!! Mariska's THS!! Did anyone watch it?? I was crying by the end... So sad about her mom and dad... I feel for her. I think she deserves more than one EMMY. Hell, she deserves the best awards. I can't believe she was in two other cop shows... I remember the talking dog one, but not the other. And she got alot of parking tickets? How ironic LOL. I love how she wanted people to take a look at her and not her background. Like whose daughter she was and everything. Its like she didn't care about the fame, she just wanted to find herself. And she made that Joyful Hearts Foundation, or something? For rape victims to swim with the dolphins... Thats so sweet! She has got to be the most purest person ever for that. I mean, she felt for her role. She actually took a burden onto her own shoulders. I find her admirable.

Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"No one leaves the precinct!" Cragen's voice bellowed throughout the SVU squad room. Elliot and Olivia had just come running in when a bullet flew through the window, causing them both to hit the deck.

"Captain, whats goin on?" Elliot yelled, his body shielding Olivia's. Cragen glanced there way before nodding towards his office. The two made their way across the room, shutting his door. What the hell was going on? They were gone a few minutes and the entire building goes under attack? Olivia's heart pounded as she brushed glass off of her shoulders, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Whats going on?"

"Some idiots have decided to open fire on anyone who leaves or enters the precinct. We had our buddies down at the downtown precinct block off the area."

"Where are they firing from?"

"We don't know." Elliot let out a sigh, glancing to Olivia. This was just great. How ironic to be attacked at your own station. "But we have an idea." Cragen waved his finger, walking out into the mayhem of the squad room. Elliot and Olivia followed, watching as Cragen pulled out the old dry erase board. They hadn't used that thing in a long long time. Not since they had upgraded their technology to computer software. Hell, things were so much simpler with their old methods. Though they couldn't complain with the new extra help they had. "Our building is surrounded by several others." Cragen began, drawing out a short blueprint of the surrounding area. "Two of the roofs are slightly larger than our own, and the ones infront of us are low enough to get perfect range of the ground." Leaning back against Olivia's desk, the two detectives eyed the plan formation speculatively.

"Why not have snipers on choppers?"

"Because these men could shoot the chopper down, Elliot."

"Well, how do we even know their on the roofs? We haven't seen them yet." Munch offered, walking into the room with a file. "So far, our friendly downtown NYPD officers haven't been able to tell just where the fire is coming from."

"And judgin from the blood splatter, Melinda can't tell if they're up high or down low." Fin stated, folding his arms over his chest as he stood beside Olivia.

"So, we can't see them but they can see us?" Olivia sighed, wiping a hand over her face. "What about point of standards? Line of fire? There has to be some sort of pattern that we aren't seeing."

"Yeah, well it'd be great if we could send someone to find out." Cragen sneered, patting the board. "Olivia, Elliot, hit the roof. See if you can spot anything from up there. Lake, Fin hit the ground. Sneak around the windows downstairs and keep your eyes on the bottom buildings. Munch, you and me are going to work out a few things. See if we can come up with some sort of diversion plan."

The teams nodded, breaking off. Thats how it had always been. Once the captain gave the word, they were on it. Rarely did they have questions; most of the time they just knew what to do, and where to go from there.

Fin and Lake crouched low to the ground as they took a step out of the elevator. Several cops cowered behind desks and walls, their guns drawn. Lake gave a momentary glance to Fin before walking around the other way, eyes glued to the wall. Fin took the other side, his radio in hand as he eyed the buildings.

"Cap, I got two men in black on the lower level of the Starbucks deck across the street. They're lookin suspicious ta me." Fin spoke into his radio, turning to Lake who nodded toward him. He motioned with his hands, and Fin nodded. "Lake says there are two others hangin out near the alley by the dumpsters. Wanna go head an get some ass kickins headin there way?"

"Yeah. Notify Captain Felix. His men are outside barricading the city from us." Cragen inhaled, gazing over his 'map', and marking off two places. That leaves the back. Munch's brillantness came forth as he instantly let out one of his criesof joy. "What have you got?"

"Take a look at this cap. Seems our perp has some sorta fetish with Mr. Gitano from two years ago." Clicking print, Munch began to print out the email that was sent to them from the main sniper.

Up on the roof, Olivia and Elliot kept low to the ground, practically crawling towards the edge of the roof. They were laughing, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Why do I feel like I'm back in the force?" Elliot whispered, dragging his body along the rough surface of the roof. Olivia shook her head, laughing softly as she leaned back against the guard wall. Elliot inhaled, leaning back beside her.

"I don't know El, maybe its because you insisted on crawling like some damn animal." She flashed him a smile before leaning up to look over the edge. "I see one guy." She murmured, nearly screaming when a bullet was fired their way, grazing the top of wall. Elliot quickly went into protective mode as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him while leaning over her. "Maybe there was another." She groaned. For a moment, she wondered just where Dani had gone off too... _'Maybe she got shot'_(A/N: Wouldn't that be great? Mwahaha...)

"Elliot, Liv, get your asses back down here." Cragens voice barreled through the radio. The two of them gladly ran for the door, running down the stairs and back into the squad room.

"What'd you find out Cap?" Elliot breathed, hands roaming over Olivia's head gently. He had to make sure she wasn't grazed by the shot, of course. Cragen nodded towards his office, and the two followed.

"Do you two remember Gitano?" Cragen didn't even need to wait for an answer. Olivia's hand reached up to caress the scar on her neck, her eyes growing distant, while Elliot tensed, his eyes dancing down over his partners neck. How could they forget? The son of a bitch nearly took away the only thing the two of them cared about. Each other. "Apparently he has fans." Cragen stated, dropping a folder full of notes, letters and pictures down onto the table. Elliot stepped forward, unaware of Olivia's absentmindness. He gazed through the pictures, scanning the letters and notes. His eyes came upon a picture of Olivia and the bandage on her neck. His stomach churned. It was then he noticed she had not been standing beside him.

"Liv?" His voice was soft, eyes narrowing as he glanced back at her still figure. Her eyes were fixated on the floor, her hand cupping the side of her neck. And she didn't blink, not once. After exchanging a few words with Cragen, the captain left the room to check on Fin and Lake's report. Elliot waited a few moments, before taking a few steps. He reached out, hands gripping her upper arms. She quickly brought her eyes up to his. "Olivia..." He whispered, setting his forehead down onto hers. The brunette closed her eyes, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her hands fell against his chest, and then rose to wrap around his neck in a tight embrace. He gentle ran his hands along her back before tightly wrapping his own arms around her, inhaling the pure smell of Olivia Benson. It was a mixture of an exotic vanilla, and cotton blossom. And intoxicating scent.

"Elliot..." She breathed, feeling his lips brush over the scar on her neck. Even amidst the chaos, he could feel himself hardening at the sweet sound of her voice.

"It'll be alright, Liv." He smiled, pulling back. "We'll be alright." He assured her. His lips met hers, soft and gentle. There couldn't have been a better way to seal a promise. After a few moments, the two stepped out of the room, walking up to Cragen and Munch.

"Elliot, just the man we needed to see." Munch stated, handing him a bullet proof vest. Elliot gave his old friend an odd look, glancing to the captain whom shrugged his shoulders. Olivia seemed to catch on alot more quickly as she laughed, shaking her head.

"No. Your not sending him out."

"Liv, he was on the front lines with you. They were asking for him. Its seems one claims to be an old war buddy."

"I don't care. Like hell I'm going to risk my partners life out there. No." Olivia refused, feeling Elliots hand on her lower back. She glanced over to him, shaking her head. "El.."

"I told you it would alright. Trust me." He grinned, rubbing her back gently before nodding his head. "Alright. So how are we gonna do this?"

"We've got the other men in custody, but it seems your war buddy knows his stuff." Cragen glanced to Elliot. "He also seems to be infatuated with Olivia."

"With me?" Olivia's eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "Why would he be infatuated with me? I don't even know him."

"You know how these freaks are Liv. A beautiful detective who can kick ass, whats not to be infatuated with?" Munch smiled, glancing to Lake who just looked away. Olivia threw annoyed looks at them both, rolling her eyes.

"So, what? I go up on the roof as a decoy and shake my ass?" She suggested, sarcasm lidding her voice. Elliot swallowed a lump in his throat. He was highly uncomfortable sending her out alone... When the guy had been randomly shooting cops all day, not giving a damn about who he killed. Maybe he would be a bit discrete if it were his object of desire. That also made his skin crawl.

"Cap, I don't know about-"

"You've got your orders Elliot. Sneak around to the roof of that building and take him out. Olivia, head up to the roof and provide a little distraction." The two nodded, heading out of the squad room.

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know, sorry. The confession WILL be in the next chapter. I am just not feeling too good right now. Want more? Review, please.


	17. More Than Partners

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **17

**Title:** More than Partners

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **I am feeling much better now! :) Yippee!! Thank you DisneyGirl829! Your review and PM turned my frown upside down and made me feel so much better:) Thank you girl! I so owe you! So how bout a special smut EO chapter aye? Thats right! Back into the gutter again... Though, I now own a permanent residency here, so I paid my dues :) Obviously everyone waved as they walked by, except Ms. DisneyGirl and i-love-benson! Apparently they are right here in the gutter with me, so hey, why not make it a party eh? Bring your dirty, dirty little minds! No I.D is required :) Just make sure you review!

OMG! Did anyone see Liv's mad book skills? LMAO. In the episode Svengali, the one they re-ran on USA or NBC, I forget which one, Olivia beats dude with a book! It looks like the bible from an angle LOL But I doubt Liv is religious and would own a bible. I can't see her in church... I was laughing my ass off though. Like, not when she got attacked. I always through my hands up in the air on that part, make some sort of scream sound and then I bust out laughing when she just plows him! And she doesn't stop. She pauses for like two seconds, he twitches, and I guess she goes Fuck it and just hits him again! Daaaammmnnn! Thats some crazy lil shits there! Liv's got mad bible skills LMAO. Who'd have thought? But then again, she kicked dudes ass in the interrogation room. And in Undercover, she put up some good resistance. And I bet she would've taken the bastard down if he hadn't cuffed her! OH! I am STILL pissed about that. Screw that fago-CO and his mole! We, Team Benson, and Team Stabler, and Team Bensler, will burn joo!! Hell, for tryin to rape our Liv, we'll also perform some circumcision, maybe just take your whole area off. Eh?

Okay.

There will be smut in this chapter as promised. And since I never got to really finish the last chapter, or make it like I wanted, I figure I will spoil you guys in this one, and this is sorta like Fault. So you'll get your EO, Liv's confession, and some SMUT! How great can that be? Eh? Love me now? You better! I sure as hell ain't updating fast for my own enjoyment! See, I know the end to this story already. And you guys don't. So I have an advantage being the author, mwahaha... And to those who know my plan, shut it! Be nice and pipe down, and I will not only give you some candy and a cookie... (that sounds soooo gay!) I will give you a new EO fanfic, and I will update that one timely as well! How can you resist that bribe? You can't! Aha!

So, who all is joining me, Disney and Benson is this here gutter? Jump right on in with us, theres food and drinks, but BYOB. I don't supply alcoholic beverages or any other lubes to anyone but me and my fave peeps. Hmm... Then I guess that would mean you are all covered since you guys are my fave peeps. Oh well, bring more beer! And if you don't drink, I got coke and whatnot. No kind of drugs are allowed. The only drug we have is SVU and lets keep it that way, aye? ...I better hear an AYE on that mates!

So's. I have recruited DisneyGirl, i-love-benson, Fanofgrillows...who else is joining this gutter party? Hmm? Speak now or forever hold your fantasies. EO would shoot us all if we put our perverted minds together. Hell, we'd make up a killer smut scene, wouldn't we? Lets bring our laptops, or if your poor like me, pen and paper, maybe rock and stone or something to this damn party and we can take notes and then create one massive fanfic together! LOL That'd be a coming of age fanfic. Created by all of us. Good idea there mates. Why am I talking like a bloody pirate? I don't know!

OMG!! Today is TUESDAY!! Mwaha... Know what that means. SVU! WOOT! Whamoo! Fuckin Kurt will be in it though... But we get an EO moment when Liv throws her arms around El's neck, oh yes. I can't wait to see where his fucking hands go! Hopefully somewhere compromising so they have to look into each others eyes for the longest time mwaha...Hey what if the EO kiss in this ep but they aren't showing it?...Nah. I am delusional to think that LMAO I WISH! That'd be awesome, though I'd probably pass the fuck out after seeing them lock lips. And when they DO kiss, I HOPE its nothing like her little ass peck with Kurt. OH, I will be pissed if it is. DW can't rob us of a full blown EO smooch. Fuck no! Fuck that!

You know what else pisses me off besides Kathy, Kurt, and Dani, the two K's and the D? IAB! I swear... those jackass sons of douches need to just buzz off. I need to cut them out of my story completely, cause I am pissing my own self off and thats not good. Not good at all...

LOL I was watching Pretty Woman last night, and my mom walks into my room, okay. This is random I know, but I just think its funny. It was on the 'sex' scene, right? My mom goes, "What are you watching girlfriend?" I must've been slap happy or just fucking out of it cause I go, "Dirty Woman." LMAO. You guys might not think its funny but at the moment, it was cause you know the sex...dirty woman...pretty woman...get it? Alright.

I feel like rambling some more, sorry. Bare with me. The chapter is longer than the A/N and thats all that matters right? I mean, if you guys know me, and you take the time to read the A/N then you obviously don't have any fucking thing else better to do. And I obviously don't seeing as I am right here right now typing this damn thing. And the cat is taking a shit in the litter box...OH GOD THAT SMELLS WORSE THAN ASS!! OH God...oh..shit..damn...Hold on a sec guys...

Whew. Back. I nearly gagged to death! LOL I have tears in my eyes and my face is red... I wonder what crawled up that cats ass and died? You know, it bothers me to know that my statement above implies I know what ass smells like LMAO Oh well. Why did I just type all of that out...? Ah, fuck it. I ain't backspacing. See! I am so lazy, I won't even backspace. That explains why I have soo many typos before I send this through ABC spell/grammar check. Well, enough of my babble. I need to start typing this chapter...LOL Thats right. I haven't written it yet. I am slow today...so slow!

Ohs, and thank you all very much for your reviews :) PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!! I have never gotten 300 reviews before, and I hope I hit that mark :) That would be so awesome. It would definitely call for a mega smut chapter :) There, a little encouragement to make everyone who doesn't review, review. And add me to your favorite authors list! You know you wanna. Click those little boxes in when you review :)

Read. +Review+. Enjoy!

* * *

"Don't go doing anything stupid Liv." Elliot murmured as they stepped through the double doors. She was busy strapping on her vest, stopping near the stairs to the roof. Anger flickered through her eyes, and she shot him a glare.

"Just what are you implying Elliot?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Yeah, she was pissed. But Elliot could tell she was also afraid. And he knew exactly why. The last time they dealt with Gitano, they nearly lost each other. To come face to face with a similar problem, well that wasn't comforting. And it was any better knowing that they were parting ways and practically readying themselves for suicide.

But, it came with the job description. You can't exactly be a cop and not fear the worst everyday. Each day, they had to worry about if they would even make it. If they would survive the case. There wasn't any guarantee's when it came to being an SVU detective. You either accept the risks, and do your job. Or, choose a different career. Pessimism was a sure thing amongst most officers of the law. Though, both Elliot and Olivia were known for their performance as partners. They were known for their amazing work and incredible skill. And it was due to the fact that they had developed such a close partnership, that people began thinking that they were more than that. More than partners. Hell, even they had stopped to ask themselves. Though, even now, neither had an answer. Elliot sure didn't know how she felt about him. And he wasn't about to guess and screw up the best thing thats ever happened to him.

"Look, Liv-Mm"

Olivia gently pressed her lips against his, reveling in the feel of him against her. She opened her mouth to his searching tongue, moaning at the feeling of his appendage stroking against her own. If she had known a kiss could feel like this, she would have married the man on the spot. It was a good thing Elliot was that man... And an even better thing that he was divorced and single now. She knew she had the best chances of being with detective Stabler. Who else would even be able to compare to her? To fill her shoes?

No one.

Dani tried, and she couldn't even keep up with the beat. Being a detective in the SVU was like a dance, and being partnered with Elliot was like doing the Waltz. It was a complicated three step, on the down beat. And only Benson herself could keep and even lead.

"Just, don't get killed." She whispered gently when she pulled back, resting her forehead against his. Elliot took a moment, inhaling her scent that was pure Benson. Pure sex. _'Damn she smells good..'_ Elliot thought, pulling her closer as he wrapped his godly arms around her waist.

"I won't." He whispered back, kissing her scar one last time before pulling away. "Thats a promise Olivia."

If there was anything she hated more than Dani Beck, it had to be flaunting her ass off to a perp. Once on the roof, Olivia had her back to the man. In one ear, she could hear Cragens voice, telling her that he is watching her. In the other ear, she could hear Elliots voice, ranting on how she shouldn't do too much. She inhaled deeply, shifting her jeans down a bit more so they rode a bit lower on her hips. She had decided to pull off her tank and unzip the vest slightly to reveal cleavage. What more could a man want? Her jeans had been unzipped and unbuttoned, revealing her perfectly toned abdomen muscles. The man had clearly noticed her through his binoculars as his attention was fully cast her way. The brunette detective stretched, pretending to be looking around as she lent over the ledge of the roof slightly. Just far enough so the perv could get a good view. Of course, this only made her feel dirty.

_"What the hell are you doin Liv?"_Elliots voice rang in her ear. Olivia smirked, turning as she took a few steps and then bent over.

"Making it hard for him to concentrate." He could hear the cockiness in her voice, and the slight amusement. She took pride in what she did to men. Making them weak and submissive. She had alot of wins under her belt for that. Almost every guy she had been with seemed to crave her. Though who could really blame them? She definitely wasn't unworthy. And Elliot. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he were the most lustful. The most desiring. She knew she did things to him, but he also did things to her. His entire body made her break into goose flesh, and just the thought of him had her creaming into her panties. Just about every night she needed to masturbate due to extreme horniness for her partner. There wasn't anyone who had ever made such an impression on her; who could make her cum on sight. All he had to do was look at her and she was aroused.

There was something about the way he moved, about the way his body contorted in his clothes. How his muscles seemed to be confined, and how his tight little ass seemed to hold such power. God, she only knew how hard he could thrust. And the more she thought about it, the wetter she became.

_'For fucks sake, your on a roof with a perp staring at your ass!'_ Olivia wanted so badly to just reach for her gun, turn, and fire.

_"Elliots up on the roof now." _Cragen's voice startled her, causing her to bite her tongue. Damn him and his untimely interjections! Her heart immediately sank when she heard the loud bang. She was afraid to turn, afraid to look. She could hear the man in her ear, talking to Elliot.

_"Tell your partner to get her sweet ass over here." _He demanded. Olivia turned to see Elliot on his knees, facing her.

_'Just like Gitano...'_ Olivia quickly reached for her gun.

_"I know you can hear me bitch!" _Again, his voice came ringing into her ear. _"Don't be stupid honey. Why don't you come on over here and leave that pretty little gun of yours right there on that ledge."_

_"Don't do it Olivia!" _Cragen's voice was instantly ripped out of her ear as she set her gun down, nodding her head. Elliot shook his.

_"Olivia, don't do this. This is just like last time. Lets not repeat that mistake." _Elliot stated, gritting his teeth when the man struck the back of his head.

"Shut up Elliot." Olivia stated bitterly as she took the fire escape down. The man watched her the entire time, and she just listened to the conversation going on between her partner and his old time buddy.

_"This is dumb and you know it Roger." _Her heart pounded, each time she heard Elliots voice, she thanked God that he was still alive.

_"You've got no right to tell me whats dumb Elliot. My wife was in that room! My WIFE!"_

_"That wasn't my fault! I had nothing to do with that explosion Roger! It happened when I got there!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Listen to me!"_

_"I said shut up!"_

"Why don't you both shut up." Olivia released a shaky breath, standing before the two of them. A smile graced Rogers lips, and he nodded towards the ledge of the roof.

"Have a seat, Detective." He smiled, sitting himself aside Elliot, his shotgun point blank against Elliots temple. Olivia could feel the fear growing within her. She had hoped to never see Elliot in this position again. She had barely survived it the last time. What would she do without him? What _could_ she do? He was everything to her. Everything. Right now, that man held her life in his hands. It didn't matter if she lived, without Elliot, she had nothing. Her heart wouldn't take the pain, and she couldn't bare to lose the only man she had ever loved.

She did as told; afraid that if she didn't, or even protested, she would see her partners head be blown off.

"What is it that you want?" Her voice was bitter, heavily lid with anger. Nothing could numb out the immense feeling of fear throbbing throughout her body at that moment. Even Elliot could taste it in the air, it was palpable. He could see it in her eyes. The tears ready to fall, but not willing to. She had to be strong. For him. For her. For them.

"Just to talk." The man smirked, eyeing her up and down. "Might I say that you are way hotter in person. And clearly those photos I took don't do you any justice."

Olivia nearly felt the vomit in her throat at his passes. Nothing could be more sick than a man with a gun to her partners head hitting on her.

"What do you want to talk about then, Roger?" His eyes sparked, gazing over her. She set her hands on her knees, tilting her head slightly as she narrowed her eyes due to the sunlight. "That is your name isn't it? Roger?" Still, he said nothing. She hated the look he was giving. Almost as if he were undressing her with his eyes.

Elliot himself felt sick to his stomach. He had always hated it when a man stared at her like that. He wanted to rip their fucking heads off for even looking at her with any such intentions. As far as he was concerned, Olivia was his. She belonged to him and no other.

"Look. If you put the gun down, and let my partner go, we can talk all alone. Right here. Just you and me." Her voice was beginning to crack. Olivia didn't like letting the perp know he had the upper hand, but at the moment, she clearly couldn't do a damn thing about it. For years, she had let her feelings go unchecked. For years she had been denying the one thing she needed. The one thing she craved for most. The only thing that could ever keep her sane.

"My wife...died because of this man." Roger began, his eyes never loosing their hunger. "You remind me of her, you know. Dark eyes, dark hair. Perfect complexion." He paused, licking his lips, causing Olivia to clench her fist in disgust.

"I told you, it wasn't me!" Elliot shouted. The outburst startled Roger, who in turn fired the gun off in the air. Olivia jumped, letting out a gasp. Tears started to overflow her eyes.

"Shut up! Just, shut. Up!" Roger screamed, grasping the gun in his shaky hands. "She was a caring woman! She risked it all for you! For me! She wouldn't have had to go back there if it wasn't for you! I asked you! Told you to go and check the medical wing for any doctors! Why'd you send her huh!?" Olivia stared into Elliots eyes, seeing the truth. Elliot had told her this story, and she remembered feeling for Roger. He'd lost his wife in a terrible mishap. "She was my everything... And now shes gone..." Sobs broke out as he hunched over, leaving the gun cocked on Elliots shoulder. For a moment, the detective contemplated on moving, but he knew that if something went wrong, Olivia could end up getting caught in the cross fire.

"Roger." Olivia's voice broke through Elliots thoughts. Her voice was filled with compassion as she stood, tears flowing freely. "It wasn't Elliot."

"How would you know!? You weren't there!"

"Because Elliot told me." She soothed, holding up her hands. "That day, Elliot was on his way to the medical wing like you asked. Your wife had gone there on her own, hoping to help you sooner. She was locked in one of the storage rooms after everyone took off running from the massive bombing. Elliot went in to save her!"

"No! You lie!" Roger shouted, pulling out a small hand gun and pointing it at her. His chest was heaving. Elliot drew in a deep breath, letting his own tears fall as he stared at Olivia.

"Elliot tried to bust through the door when a bomb landed a few yards down. Its how he got the scar on his back. Its how he earned a purple heart." The tears were stinging her face now. "So you see? Elliot was trying to save your wife!"

Rogers face dropped instantly. All his life, all this sacrificing...all in vain? He dropped his arm, still holding the shotgun to Elliots head, though limply. Olivia couldn't read his movements, he was so out of it. All this time he had believed a lie?

"Why do you care so much for this man?" The words came out softly. But Olivia heard them perfectly. Elliots eyes instantly darted to hers, and hers to his. She swallowed. It was now, or never. The one moment he had been waiting for, the one moment she had been anticipating. If only it were in a better surrounding...

The air seemed thick, and Roger was patiently awaiting her answer.

This was it. No more kidding around the bush, no more playing around. They had been more than partners for so long now. Case after case, day after day, year after year... and it all came down to this moment. For ten long years, Olivia had been hiding the truth, afraid to admit such things. Afraid to be alone, to be rejected by the one man she could only love. It happened the first moment they met, and it progressed every second of the day since then. So many times had she wanted to run into his strong arms after a hard case. So many times had she wanted to calm him down, take his mind off of things by a little unprofessional affection.

"Detective Benson?"

Licking her lips, she let more tears fall as she spoke.

"He's the only one." She whispered. "He's always been there for me. Always by my side. He is the only man who ever understood me, and the only man who has ever accepted me for who I am." Her entire body trembled. "I waited for him, for years."

"Why? Why did you wait?" Roger pressed, his arm lowering the shotgun. Her breath hitched. Elliot felt his heart leap.

"Because I love him." And there it was. More tears streamed down her soft skin, her body shaking violently as she broke down. "I love him so much." She whispered through the tears and sobs. Roger let his own tears fall as he dropped to his knees. Elliot instantly ran towards Olivia as their back up arrived. The two detectives paid no mind to the men cuffing Roger.

Olivia felt Elliots strong arms wrap around her, and she leaned into him as if she were born just to be with him. She sobbed into his embrace, burying her head into his chest as he gently rocked her, kissing her head repeatedly.

"I love you too, Liv." He whispered, kissing her temple. "God, I love you."

After a psych evaluation, Cragen had sent the two home. They were quiet on the drive to her place; neither of them knew how to proceed. Though, they both wanted too. More than anything, they wanted to be together. Olivia was already the mother of his children, whom he was glad Alex and Casey had offered to watch them for the weekend while they had their 'discussion'. Olivia still needed to come clean about Carly. Though, surprising, none of that was on their minds. Elliot couldn't get her words out of his head. They just kept repeating over and over.

_"Because I love him. I love him so much."_

He never knew she felt that deeply for him. He knew there had to be some sort of feelings there... Of course, that was obvious. They had formed a forbidden partnership the day Cragen decided to pair them up. The captain must have known that something would happen. Elliot remembered vividly the chat he'd had with Cragen. The captain was scolding him for his partner rate. He'd been going through them like water. And then Olivia Benson walked into the squad room. Everyone knew right then and there that she was the one; the one who could put up with him. She made perfect sense. He'd been skeptical about having a woman partner at first, but there was something about her that caught his attention. He was drawn to her; like a moth to a flame.

"Elliot. The lights green." Her soft voice broke through to him, and he quickly apologized before stepping on the gas. At least this time he was going to right way and not taking any wrong turns... "Are you okay, El?"

"I'm fine." He smiled, putting the car in park as he stared up at the apartment building. This place was like his home away from home. Though, there wasn't any place else he'd rather be.

"Liv-"

"El-"

They both tried simultaneously. The tension died when they began laughing. God, the day had been so fucked up, and here they were choking on their own words, and laughing. This was how it had been before he'd gotten back with Kathy, before everything happened with Dani. Before all the drama began. Just the two of them. They could get through anything, so long as they had each other.

Smiling, Elliot reached over to thread his fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand, tugging gently with a shimmer in her eyes.

"You wanna come up?" She tilted her head slightly, biting her lower lip as his eyes danced over her. The answer was obvious; if not by his smiling face, then by the serious rise in the crotch of his pants. "Jesus El,if your that happy to see me now, I can only imagine how happy you'll be to see me upstairs."

All they wanted to do was get the day out of their minds, and focus on their newly confessed feelings. Elliot had slept with her, but never after saying those three little words that meant more than a thousand. The three words Elliot had never meant with any other woman. The three words Olivia had never said in her entire life to a man she was interested in.

Not surprisingly, the two found themselves entangled in each others arms once they'd hit the elevator. Last time they barely made it taking the stairs... Elliot nearly feel forward, stumbling with her in his arms. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands around his neck while his head was buried in her cleavage. She hit the wall, letting out a laugh as she tightened her grip on him.

"Thata way El." She whispered, moaning softly as theuir bodies grinded against each others. Finally, they made it inside of her apartment, kicking the door closed with a loud slam. Clothes instantly came off, flying around the apartment as if it were being ransacked. Olivia didn't seem to mind the mess they were making while fumbling towards her room, and if she didn't give a damn, neither did he. Tossing her back on the bed, he let out a feral growl as she spread her naked legs open, laying back with her head on the pillows. She was wet; and Elliot loved the way she looked right now. So eager for him, that she was ready to cum just from the sight of him staring hungrily at her. She wanted him to take her, to pound into her as fast and as long as he could. She wanted so badly to feel him side her; she needed to. "Please El..." She pleaded, reaching out for him. "I need to know that we're alive."

His weight came down on her, his sides rubbing against her bare thighs and she moaned from the contact. His chest met her breasts, and the feel of their skin completely touching caused her to shiver. God, she loved the way he felt against her. The head of his rigid, rock hard cock sank into her slowly, and she arched her back with a loud moan. Elliot bit down gently on her neck; it was all he could do to keep from cumming. She opened her mouth to beg him to move within her, but he acted before she could speak. His hips pulled bakc, and them rammed forward, eliciting a scream from her. He repeated the move, each time bringing his hips forward harder and harder. His pace had only increased slightly, and she was finding it difficult to breathe. Her orgasm was approaching, and she laid her head back on the pillow as her body moved with his. She had a content look on her face, her moans so loud, so soft Elliot knew that she was close. Right before her climax, he stopped, resting inside of her.

"Elliot, why'd you-"

"Tell me, Olivia." He whispered, nuzzling her neck. She shivered, her body jerking upwards as she moaned from contact. She didn't know what he was talking about. He thrust again, causing her to gasp. "Tell me, that you love me."

"I love you." She moaned, feeling him thrust into her again. Her body spasmed, her wetness sucking him into his farther. She arched her back, raking her nails down his. "God, I love you so much Elliot."

That was it.

Elliot crashed his lips into hers, savagely devouring her mouth and tongue with his as he pulled out of her and then thrust into her with such force that the bed began to shake violently beneath him. He pounded his throbbing dick into her, moaning when he legs clasped around his waist. It didn't take long after that. She came, and then soon after he did. She pulled her legs up more, pulling him deeper into her as he ejaculated into her. His hot fluid warmed her, giving her a fuzzy feeling and she smiled.

"I love you too, Olivia." Kissing her softly, he felt her body shake and he pulled back. Tears were pouring down her face, and the concern was immediate. "Baby? Whats wrong, what is it?"

Even as he went to pull back, her body locked itself tightly around him. She held him on top of her, burying her face in his neck as she reveled in the feel of his throbbing shaft and her pulsing canal.

"I thought I was going to lose you..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I was so scared, Elliot."

He let out a small chuckle before holding her to him protectively.

"That will never happen, Liv." She nodded her head, and when her body stilled, he had thought she'd fallen asleep. But then she moved. "Whats on your mind, baby?"

"Honestly, a nice hot bath." Elliot smirked, kissing her neck before drawing himself out of her arms. The heat was instantly lost, and his body ached from the loss of contact. Though, they would have even more contact soon enough... He was sure of it. His little buddy was still raised high, stiff, and hard as a rock.

* * *

**A/N:**I got lazy on the smut lmao. Though, I plan on making the bath smut waaayy better, mwahah. Cause the next chapter I think just needs to be some mega smut. Hmm.. What do you guys think? REVIEW!! Please!! Make me happy :)


	18. EO Gone Wild

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **18

**Title:**EO Gone Wild (lmao I didn't know what the fuck this chapters name should be... So I settled for something humorous mwahahaha)

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **Before I start calling Kurt every name in the book ,and flaming him for just being him, is it just me or has DW got everyone wanting to scream and cry? Fucking seriously! This EO teasing is _killing_me in the best and worst possible ways! Last nights episode was good and all, but it just wasn't what I expected, yanno? I seriously thought there would be more to the whole glass breaking and Liv throwing her arms around El scene... So not satisfying. We didn't even get to know where HIS hands went for god sakes! But at least the EO friendship is back on track... And they did share some pretty nice glances eh? I think we were correct when we guessed that the reason Olivia never told Elliot about Kurt was because she loves Elliot. I mean, did I hear her wrong when they were at the bar, she BROKE UP with Kurt?? HELL YES!! Poor bastard didn't even get that much screen time, thank god.

Kurt is just so lame and old and ugly and unimportant. He was only on screen for like five minutes and then he was gone. Just poof. Gone. Like that. Ha! Thank you DW! I don't even know if I want to cap on him, I don't think I got the heart too... What the fuck am I saying, I'm evil! I don't give a damn! Lmao. Kurt, you are a pile of old trash, so ugly even your momma hates you. You are a douche bag bitch ass mutha fucka! Waaahh...Grasshoppah!! I will kick yoh ahss!! Mwahaha.

Enough of Kurt. Who gives a damn about him, or Porter, or Kathy, or Dani... They should all burn in hell.

Moving on...

I am going to do a post-ep of both Undercover and Closet, :) Will you guys read and review the story if I write it? Of course you's will :) You guys are just nice like that! And its EO. So you couldn't resist mwahah. So, A Devious Thing Known As Fate's second chapter will be up soon. I promise. I seem to have forgotten about that... thank you who ever emailed me and reminded me.

Also, thank you DisneyGirl829 and i-love-benson for your long-ass awesome reviews :) Heres a cookie and an update. -gives you two a chocolate chip cookie- LMAO. Why do I feel like such a weirdo. I feel like Michael Jackson when hes handing little boys cotton candy at his Neverland place or whatever it is.

Are you ready for the SMUT!! My little perverted gutter buddy, mwahah I like the sound of that lmao, i-love-benson oh so amazingly gave me some 'places' for EO to get it on in her apartment. Such places include: kitchen counter, table, sink, bathroom sink, against the refrigerator, washing machine during the spin cycle (thats fun ;o) and the dryer. My places include: bed, bath, floor (lmao so dirty) against the wall, couch, chair, contemplating on the fire escape lmao, and on the window seal. I haven't even written the chapter yet and I'm already feeling pervy. Oh well. If you guys are going to read this chapter then you are perverts too. Since I just clearly forewarned everyone of all the smut that is going to take place. Just because I feel like nine years of sexual tension can't be spent in a couple rounds. Oh hell no, its gotta take longer than that!

I have decided to make this story go on and on and on for as long as possible until you guys request that it just stop completely. I will be doing other SVU EO (dur) stories on the side, but I would like to keep this going. Olivia still needs to have a baby of her own ;) And they still need to get married and whatnot... Mwahaha. So many ideas. So much room for more. Care to feed me some plot twists and other ideas? Hm? Help a fellow fanfic-er out ;o

Okay. Lets get back in the gutter and to the smut talk, shall we? Extra pervy chapter calls for an extra pervy A/N.

Is anyone grossed out/offended/anything else by me using the words: pussy, cock, dick, nipples, breasts, ass-or any other smutty words? I know I got a PM from someone, forget their penname, saying that the words are immature and disgusting... Okay. I don't see a problem with the words, unless you _are_immature. We are all adults here, some of us under the age of 18, but thats alright, because obviously if you aren't going 'Eww' at every little fucking detail, then you are mature. And I think we are all mature, right? So there isn't any problem at all? Speak now or forever hold your peace.

I was reading over my last A/N and... FOR FUCKS SAKE!! That DAMN cat is taking another SHIT!! Omg, what the hell cat?! I swear, everytime I go to type, this damn cat shits on me. And its ALWAYS during the smut! I'm fucking getting rid of this cat.. Damn thing.. Damnit. Awh, and now its giving me those eyes... Awh, hell. Fine...

As I was saying... Shit, I forgot what I as going to say. Damn you cat! Again, why did I just type all of that out... Fuck it, I ain't backspacing.

I am obviously distracted right now. I keep thinking about Elliot, Olivia, and handcuffs... So I will get to typing the smut. Oh yes ;) I can't get EO smut out of my mind. Naughty me, mwahaha.

Review, click that little authors alert + favorite author + favorite story alert box. You know you wanna make me happy :) I will loves you :)

Read.+Review+.Enjoy!

* * *

The days troubles seemed long forgotten as steam fogged up just about every surface in the bath room. Olivia and Elliot didn't seem to notice the building heat because they were feeling it. Water flooded the floor as Olivia continued to impale herself on Elliots impressive length. Her loud moans were echoing throughout the apartment, and they were sure her neighbors could hear. Doing it in the bathtub was a such a turn on for him, and he couldn't help it when his hips thrust up into her each time she came up and brought her hips crashing back down once again. They had only started a few minutes ago, but they both knew they were already close. She picked up her pace, lifting her hips, and then bringing them back down, clenching her pussy walls around his throbbing cock the moment he was fully inside of her. Dear god, she couldn't take this much pleasure any longer!

As if sensing her aroused state, Elliot smirked, his hands gripping her thighs from the position of her straddling him. He squeezed, sliding his hands along her skin. God, he had waited too damn long to touch her. To please her. To do what ever the hell he wanted to her whenever he wanted. Her skin felt amazing against his, and he couldn't even describe how it felt to be inside her. His mind was too fuzzy to even comprehend that they were in water at the moment. His eyes were captivated by her blissful face as she rode him recklessly. So this was what it felt like to be Olivia Benson's boyfriend. Elliot didn't know if he should feel honored or jealous of other men who had already had her. He went with the latter, only because she was just so damn good with her body.

A tan colored nipple lightly brushed against his nose and Elliot found the temptation too great. Taking the hardened nub into his mouth, he suckled her gently while his hand teased the other. Olivia moaned at the feeling, her nails digging into his shoulders as she raised her hips, and brought crashing down again and again and again. Her lips were parted, head tilted back while she panted. Needing more friction, he grasped her hips as he continued to lavish attention upon her perfectly rounded breasts.

"Oh my god...Elliot..." Her moans increased, her body slowing its heavy movement as she tilted her head back more, hips riding him painstakingly slow. Elliot was losing his mind now. She was fucking him and torturing him at the same damn time! He couldn't take it. His lips roamed to her neck where he gently suckled on the bare flesh. His arms greedily wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into him more as he bucked his hips up into hers with such force she felt as if he were going to fuck her brains out. She was amazed at how fast he was able to fuck her considering their position. Her mind was lost in a haze as she arched her back, calling his name.

"Jesus Liv, your so tight..." He grunted, nibbling on her ear lobe as he forced his cock deeper into her tight pussy. He could feel her walls fluttering against him, and he knew she was close. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she gritted her teeth, body shaking from such a mind blowing orgasm. The moment her vaginal muscles contracted, Elliot let go out a gasp as his hot semen burst from his cock. The sexy brunette chuckled seductively in his ear as she rode out his own orgasm, "Oh..Fuck Me...Liv..." He moaned, laying his head back against the wall as he continued to empty himself within her. The feeling was so good, she couldn't help but keep rocking her hips against him as she lent forward, making it a point to press her breasts against his chest. Her lips came dangerously close to his, eyes so dark and sexy he could barely breathe.

"I just did babe." She whispered huskily against his lips, smirking when she felt his length harden inside of her again. The question hung silently in the air, and only their eyes questioned the other. As if answering that question, Olivia reached over to grab the shower gel, foaming her hands up as she lifted her hips slightly, bringing them back down hard. Elliot groaned, grasping her hips again as she started her agonizingly slow pace. Her walls were still tightening from the orgasm they had both just shared, and she could feel his cock throbbing. She slid her soapy hands over his chest as she grinded him slowly, teasing him. Elliot moaned at the feeling of her hands roaming over his chest, and he nearly passed out at the pace she kept maintaining. God, if she kept that up, he'd have to pick her up and bang her against the shower wall! She needed to move, and now!

"Oh my god, Olivia..." As breathy as his plead was, Olivia understood. She lifted off him completely, and he slid on top of her, pinning her against the back of the tub beneath his hot soaking body. She reached down between them, stroking his dick, the soap on her hands making it hard to grip him right. But she managed. He growled, leaning his head on her shoulder as she continued to rub him repeatedly. He needed to do something fast before she made him cum again. She was quite the little minx, he thought. He got an idea, and instantly acted upon it. Before she knew what was happening, she was laying against him with her back to his chest. She glanced back at him, about to ask what the hell he was doing when soapy wet hands grasped her breasts. She moaned, laying her head back as her nipples beaded instantly. He lathered her firm mounds, rubbing them in slow circles before drifting his hands down her stomach. His hands gripped her thighs, and spread them gently. He massaged her inner thighs, rubbing so close to her sex she nearly came from anticipation. She dug her finger tips into his knees, turning her head towards his neck as she strained her body.

_'Oh fuck..'_ She thought, eyes closing as her mouth opened to let out a breath.

He finally let her have the contact she wanted as he cupped her pussy, rubbing her slowly as he washed her nether region. Deciding she was clean enough on the outside, he splashed water onto her before sliding his fingers in between her folds. Her body arched against his and he had to bring his other hand up to her stomach. He loved the way she felt against him, her naked body fit so perfectly with his. Every curve fit right. Natural.

Olivia was too into moaning, she didn't have time to revel in how damn good they were together. Hell she knew they were a perfect match. That was obvious from day one. His fingers teased her entrance before sliding up to caress her clit. She convulsed, and then his fingers slid into her molten hot flesh. She bit her lip as he pumped his thick fingers into her canal. She could feel his hard on against her ass and she instantly grinded her ass against him. He groaned, flipping them again as he stared down at her aroused face.

_'What a turn on she is'_ He smirked, pushing her thighs apart. Olivia gasped at the feeling and her hands instantly gripped the sides of the tub. Oh, how the tables had turned.

His lips caressed the skin of her neck, down to her collar bone, and then across her breasts. He paid extra special attention to each of her rock hard nipples, twirling his tongue around them until she screamed. He smirked, satisfied with the reaction, and then moved lower. Slowly, he slid his lips down her smooth stomach, introducing his tongue and teeth to the bare skin. Reaching her pelvic area, he lightly sucked on the skin just above her extremely wet pussy. The muscles on her thighs were clear as day, and he wanted to lick the hell out of her. He was glad they had splashed most of the water out of the tub. Now he could...

"Oh shit, Elliot!" Her hands tightened on the sides of the tub, legs cocked up on the edges as she felt his tongue flick over her sopping clit and luscious folds. Damn, he was so fucking good with his mouth! She couldn't take the feeling, she needed to scream again. Elliot smirked, staring at her rapidly rising and falling chest, admiring the way her breasts were so perfect. He had wanted so long to see her naked; to see more of the cleavage she had provided all these years.

_'How ironic. Your an SVU detective, yet you want to see your partners tits.'_

He chuckled inwardly, too in-grossed in his current state. The sweet smell of her arousal brought forth the feralness as his eyes moved to her gorgeous, glistening pussy. He felt his cock harden even more, if that were at all possible. His mouth watered, and he didn't want to waste any more time. Olivia watched with dark eyes as his face pressed into her sex, earning a loud moan from deep within her. The sound turned him on and he thought he might just cum from hearing her sounds of pleasure. His tongue roamed over entrance, and she whimpered. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she mewled and writhed beneath him. His hands grasped her thighs, keeping her legs spread. He knew her; she would definitely clamp those powerful sexy legs around his head in a heart beat.

Elliot wanted her to feel just what she did to him. He wanted her to feel the pleasure she bestowed upon him each and every time she touched him. He wanted to show her that there was no other woman he would rather please, and that there was no other who could ever please him the way she did. He couldn't get enough of her. Even as she came, he kept licking, sucking at her pussy until she came again. But it didn't stop there.

"El...Oh, god... EL!" She screamed, moaning so loudly, gripping the tub so tightly her knuckles were ghostly white. Elliot inserted his tongue inside her, lapping at the walls and cum as she threw her head back and arched into his mouth. Dear God, she was about to cum again! Pleased with his partners obvious pleasure, he pulled back, licking his lips.

"Damn Liv. If I had known that you tasted so damn good all these years, I'd have been eating you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every single day."

* * *

(A/N: Intermission time LMAO. What do you guys think so far? I have decided to continue to smut in the next chapter. So after the bath scene above, there will be the washer and dryer. In the next chapter, we'll get the kitchen smut, and then in the chapter after that (lmao, damn! I am so enjoying this gutter party mates!) we'll get the couch, chair, and other places smut. Then its back to the real story line. After all this sex, and Elliot as you may have noticed has not been wearing any protection, and she has never said she was on the pill... I think a little pregnancy is in order, don't you all? Of course, I want more smut before then... I must put in the work smut before Liv gets a belly on her! I am sure you guys don't mind this story continuing. And as long as you keep reviewing I will keep updating and delivering EO! And if anyone ever wants the smut to stop, just ask politely ;o Back to the chapter-)

* * *

By the time they had gotten out of the tub, their skin was wrinkled, and Olivia only found it hilarious when she saw Elliots naked body. The bathroom was a mess; water flooded the entire marble floor. The two laughed as they nearly slipped and fell back into the bath tub. Hell, Olivia knew she would never be able to look at it the same way again, let alone relax in a nice hot bath ever again. She smiled, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around her. Elliot sat on the ledge on the tub, staring at her as she straightened her hair, pulling it back into a pony tail. His dick stirred as her towel fell, revealing her glistening wet body. She hadn't even bothered to dry off. He wanted to pull her to him and lick the beads of water from her body, but she moved too quickly.

"You can stop staring at my ass El." She grinned, opening her drawer to find she hadn't any clothes. "Damnit..." She muttered, frowning slightly. Elliot's strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and his lips came into contact with that special place behind her ear. She instantly leaned back against him, as if she had been with him for years prior. Her body relaxed into his so naturally, it was as if they were always destined to be together. As if they were meant to be, And Olivia couldn't agree more. She smiled brightly, settling her arms over his and lacing her fingers through his own. He placed soft kisses along her neck and behind her ear.

"Whats wrong Liv? Nothing to wear?" He smirked, thrusting his erection into her ass. She moaned and swayed her ass against him, biting her lower lip. Her eye lids flickered momentarily before an evil idea crossed her mind. After what could only be described as a mind blowing, life changing sexual encounter, how could there possibly be more?

At the moment, Olivia really didn't care as Elliot thrusted his rigid cock into her mercilessly. Their bodies were shaking slightly, vibrating as she sat on the washer. Elliot found it highly arousing to feel her inner walls pulse, clench, and vibrate all at once. The cold exterior made Olivia's skin bead with goosebumps, her nipples once again hardening. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she found it hard to control her spasming pussy. His cock felt as if it were vibrating within her. She could feel him throbbing, and knew he was close before he even increased his speed. Hell, she had been close the moment the tip of his shaft touched her labia. Her tightening cunt sucked him farther into her and the two nearly screamed at the pleasure.

Elliot had never been so horny yet satisfied. He couldn't get enough of Olivia. She was like a drug to him, and he was severely addicted. As many times as he'd had sex, he had never felt such feelings behind the act. And neither had Olivia. She was used to one night stands, and three minute fucks. Guys never did last long with her. Except Elliot of course.

Her ankles locked behind his waist and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, bringing her forehead against his. His eyes met hers; and he slowed his thrusts. He watched as she slowly met his thrust with her hips. Watched as her eyes shone brightly, her brown orbs so open he couldn't have been anymore captivated. She was beautiful. Even on the job, there wasn't a damn thing that could make her look any less sexy. Hell, Elliot had found himself leaving the SVU with a boner every night for nine years. When ever she took charge on a case; chasing a perp, interrogating the hell out of someone, or just taking command, he got so turned on.

"At least now I can do something about that..." He murmured, not meaning for her to hear. A small smile crept upon her lips, softly chuckling as she placed a small kiss upon his lips.

"Do about what El?" Innocently, she trailed her lips along his jaw line, arching her back from a particularly hard thrust. A low throaty moan escaped the confines of her pursed lips and she shivered when she felt her orgasm rip through her. The washer buzzed, startling them. Elliot laughed, picking her up and placing her on the dryer.

"Do you ever notice how I just up and leave at the end of the day? How in a rush I am?" He pulled out of her for a moment, retrieving the wet clothes and then tossing them into the dryer before turning it on. Luckily for her, the apartment complex had a great heating system installed within their dryers. The heat instantly pooled under her thighs and ass, making her moan.

"Yeah..." She said breathlessly, gasping when he returned to his previous position and thrust himself into her before halting his movements to stare into her eyes. She slid her hands up his chest and around his shoulders, bringing her self to him once again. Her long, tone, sexy legs pulled him closer still; her inner muscles tightening almost painfully with the need for release. "I always thought Kathy wanted you at home." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to slam her head against the wall. But he seemed unaffected as he slid his hands along her thighs.

"Thats not the correct answer." He growled, drawing his hips back only to bring them crashing into her again. He brought his lips to her ear, reaching in between them to run his thumb along her clit. She whimpered, arching her back. "I have to get out of their fast because if I don't, I'll explode." Again he pounded his hips into her, groaning his words out into her ear. "Every time you chase down a perp, every time you take down one, I get so fucking hard. And when we interrogate, your voice mixed with your cocky sarcasm makes my dick stir in ways I never thought possible." Her breath hitched when he slowed his pace, causing her to once again clamp her legs against him. "God, Liv... What you do to me..." He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he began to ram his hips hard into her own. She knew she was going to be sore from such mind blowing sex, but she didn't give a damn. This man was turning her on even more with his words. "There isn't going to be a day from now on that I ain't going to take you." His solid promise made her heart pound with joy. "Your mine, Liv."

That was it. The dryer buzzed, and her scream ripped through her as she came once again. This time, he felt himself empty completely within her. Breathing laboredly, Elliot hugged her to him, not wanting to let go. He could feel her pulsing, her walls fluttering against him and damnit, he was hard once again. Her head was laying on his shoulder, face buried in his neck.

"Elliot, lets go get something to eat." She murmured, her breath tickling his flesh. The two recovered their clothes, and Elliot watched as she only slipped on his shirt, leaving herself naked beneath that lonely piece of cloth. His mouth watered again. Yeah... He was hungry too... But somehow, food just wouldn't satisfy his craving...

* * *

**A/N:**Holy hell they are going to be sore as fuck! LMAO. What do you guys think? Let me know loves! Do I suck at smut or was it hott to the sizzle ma nizzle Lmao. I have no idea what that fucking means. Next chapter is smut again, mwahah, and maybe even the chapter after that... Depends on my mood... Hell, then it definitely will be smut! LMAO! My mind is always in a naughty place when these two are the subjects! Review, please!!

Reviews make me happy, and you know what they say about a happy author :)


	19. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **19

**Title:** Truth Be Told

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **So its 4 AM and I just got back from a party... I was going to head to bed since I have one hell of a headache... And then I realized, I need to update today. So here I am. I ain't gonna make this A/N long like usual, sorry guys. I wanna thank my reviewers!! I have never had so many reviews and I am just sooo happy! :) I love you all. Fanofgrillows, lol, girl I love you too!! You write some GOOD ass smut lmao and yes, I did mention you for being a perv...but hey, at least your with me Disney and Benson! So, its not a bad thing :) Your awesome too, so I ain't just mentioning you as a perv lmao. You guys are all awesome as a matter of fact.

i-love-benson gave me a great idea for a fanfic, which I am currently working on as well. Girls got some killer ideas, and she gave me the honor to write them :) Yay, I feel special. I feel mega special for the long review you left Sam! And you too Courtney! :) Thank you gals!!

I just re-read over my last A/N's. And I got to tell you... I am so damn lazy LMAO. For someone who just says fuck backspacing.. Wow. Lol. Thats not even lazy...thats just sad! Oh well...

In this chapter: Someone wanted the smut to halt for a few, so the kitchen Smut starts to happen, but then their phones unfortunately go off and guess who is on the other end? Their both called into work, where some things unfold, and of course, I wouldn't rob anyone of a perfect scene for some smut so I will include smut at work :)

+favorite author +author alert-cause you know you want to, and whats the harm in clicking in those boxes hm? Put a smile on my face :)

Read. +Review+ Enjoy!

* * *

(A/N: God! That fucking cat is BACK IN THE LITTER BOX!!)

A subtle smirk graced Elliots lips as he watched her walk up the stairs to her apartment. She was walking with a slight limp. One jab to the ribs was all it took, and he instantly stopped chiding her about not being able to handle him. She had been cursing him the entire time he laughed and whispered those oh so not funny insults about their sexual encounter. She was sore as fuck, and he knew it. After what they had just experienced, who wouldn't be?

At the moment, Olivia really didn't care that she was hurting. The pain was worth it and she'd gladly feel this way all the time if it meant feeling like she was in heaven. No man could ever measure up to _her_Elliot. And as of then, that was a proven fact.

"You sure your gonna be okay Liv?" Elliot grinned while she stepped into her apartment. He threw the clothes down on the couch as he watched her walk towards the kitchen. She had the cutest wobble and it nearly made him fall to the floor laughing.

"Shut up asshole." She hissed, throwing him a glare over her shoulder. "Don't make me kick your ass, Stabler. You know I will." She shouldn't have said that. No reply came from him, and she _thought_he had gone to change. Opening the fridge, she bent down slightly, wincing a bit as she reached for the cold pizza she'd had in there from a couple days before. She felt a calloused hand on her backside, and instantly felt the pulse return between her legs. She gasped when she was pulled up, and the fridge door was shut. His body encased her against the refrigerator door and his hands had raised the shirt up to her waist. "El.."

"How can I even think about food when I've got something more delicious right here?" Elliot smirked, his hand making its way up the inside of her thigh. Olivia arched her back as her breath hitched. Given the soreness, Elliot felt slightly guilty that she was in this pain. But he did know how to give her some slight reprieve...

"Elliot, what are you-Mm.." Her protest died the moment his lips met hers and she knew she couldn't deny him. Screw the pain; it wasn't anything compared to what she gained during their intimacy. Oh hell yeah, she could get used to this.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he lifted her up, her legs locking around his waist. He pulled back to stare into her eyes, to ask for permission to take her again. She obviously had no objections as she reached into his boxers and gripped his hardness.

"I'll be fine El." She smiled, answering his unasked question. She appreciated his concern, but it wasn't needed. She would never pass up a moment for him to be inside her. Not even if they'd spent the entire day having sex. The thought brought a devious smile to her face as she took a few silent moments to ponder the affects that would have on their bodies.

_'We'd both be bed ridden. Not that I would mind being stuck in bed with Elliot. But I'd doubt we'd spend the time recuperating..'_

As if to ruin their so far so good night, both of their phones began to ring. Elliot let out a groan as he set her back on her feet. Olivia gave him an apologetic look before sauntering off, and he could only groan at the way her hips swayed.

"Benson." Her voice carried into the living room as she emerged with his ringing cell. "Captain?" Her voice dropped, eyes narrowing. "Ah, sure. Be right there." She flipped her cell closed, and Elliot just stared at her before answering his own.

"Stabler." They made eye contact, and he nodded his head. "Be there in ten." The two stood in silence a moment, neither willing to speak, or trust their voices. The captain had seemed rather angst, and his voice was clear with anger.

'Get your asses down here.' Was all he had said.

(A/N: This is where I left off, and this is where I am continuing , please forgive me for not updating this on time!)

He didn't even have to state it; he was angry and both Elliot and Olivia knew they had some explaining to do. They'd completely forgotten that her ear piece was hanging off her ear the moment she confessed, they had no idea that his ear piece was still in his ear the moment he confessed. Either way, it had been a lose lose situation. The two groaned as they pulled on unwanted clothing. Olivia was unsatisfied; that much was obvious by the shimmering wetness on her upper thighs. She so badly wanted to finish their kitchen fun, and she hated that she hadn't put her phone on silence. Then again, she and Elliot had been attacking each other all the way up to her apartment, there wasn't any time to do anything else. Not that she minded... But it still would have been nice to have been fucked up against the refrigerator door... Something she wasn't planning on letting go and she would definitely have him pin her against it later. Duty called for now.

They'd barely said a word to each other as they hurried down to his car, jumping in and then taking off. Olivia didn't trust her voice, and he didn't trust what he would do if he heard her speak. Her voice was an instant arousal for him, and now that he thoroughly knew her moans... There was no way he was going to be able to keep his dick from not rising. They'd made it to the precinct in record time. He didn't want to drive the speed limit, so he kicked it up a notch, putting up the whirling blue light on the hood of the car so he could by-pass any traffic without question.

The captain was waiting for them near their desks, his brow furrowed, eyes focused.

"My office. Now." He barked, walking back into his quarters without so much as a second glance. The heat rose in the room, and they noticed Fin and Munch staring at them with a weary look. Elliot and Olivia glanced to each other before inhaling and walking back towards the Captains office. Both Fin and Munch turned to each other, raising their brows.

"Maybe he found out Liv is pregnant and the father is Elliot?" Munch began his theorizing once again. Fin actually thought the theory was worth discussing and he leaned forward in his chair, clearly interested.

"Do you think it has anythin to do with that display on the roof yesterday? I hear they got pretty close." Obviously, Munch hadn't heard about their little spark, and Fin noticed right away as his ears perked up. That was odd, the man of gossip and hear-say hadn't heard the biggest news.

"What happened on the roof?" With narrowed brows, Munch leaned forward, wanting to get the complete scoop on his co-workers.

"They were caught in an embrace that seemed a bit too inappropriate for partners." Casey's voice nearly gave him a heart attack, and he made that apparent by the look on his face when his glasses fell. "I bet theres something more going on between those two."

"You ain't the only one that thinks that." Fin motioned towards the captains room, and Casey nodded her head.

So far, the silence had been dreading. Elliot had taken a seat in one of the chairs opposite of Cragen, while Olivia opted for the option of standing. She had her arms locked tightly around herself, afraid that if she left them to her side, she would be too open.

"First off, I would like to know just what the hell happened on the roof yesterday." His eyes were still cast away from them, but they both knew he expected an answer.

"Roger had a gun to my head." Elliot began, clearing his throat as he stood and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. (A/N: Lmao. Before I re-looked over this I had said, pants pockets into his hands.) He made his way past Olivia, careful to not touch her. "He would've pulled the trigger if Liv hadn't come over. She saved my life, Cap." He finally came to a stop beside her, his eyes meeting Cragens. The glance changed, and Cragen was staring at Olivia now, and she just knew what he was asking. Again, the beauty of them all being so close... Communication upon eye contact. Pure bliss.

"He didn't believe Elliots side of the story. And I reminded him of his wife."

"That still doesn't tell me why he just put the gun down. Or what happened between the two of you."

"We"/"I" They both began, stopping to look at each other. Elliot couldn't take the look of fear in her eyes and he cleared his throat, lifting an arm around her shoulders, draping it over them as if he owned her.

"Liv explained to him just what went down and my guilt for what had happened. And when he asked her why she cared so much about me, why she was crying so hard over me..." Again, his eyes came upon her beautiful orbs.

"I told him how I felt." She finished, licking her lips. Her eyes dropped, and her heart started to pound as she absentmindedly leaned into Elliot.

"Well, its about damn time." Cragen sighed, leaning back in his chair. The two partners nearly fell over in shock at what their captain had just said. He let out a bellowing laugh as he stared at the priceless expressions on his detectives faces. "Don't look so surprised. I was getting ready to lock the two of you up in the interrogation room until you let out all those pent up feelings."

"Captain..." Olivia stepped forward, shaking her head.

"Save it, Olivia. Lets just get one thing straight. There is no public affection while on the job. If your going to get hot and heavy, or feel the need to do whatever it is the two of you feel the need to do, its to be done privately. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They both smiled, glancing to each other with enormous grins on their faces.

"Now get the hell out of my office, and go type up a few case reports as punishment for this."

"At least your not separating us." Elliot sighed, reaching for Olivia. "Do you mind...?" Cragen nodded, flicking his hand before returning to writing out a case report. Elliot stared into Olivia's eyes, and she bit her lower lip. Their lips met in a searing hot kiss, fueled with the happiness of it all.

When they finally returned to their desks, a million stares were sent their way. Fin and Munch relaxed in their seats, musing over how happy they seemed to be. Casey sat a little too close to Munch for it being a platonic friendship, and Fin had just been teasing the two of them.

All the conversation stopped, and they turned to see Olivia sitting at the corner of Elliots desk. They were laughing over something, seeming to be oblivious to the fact that everyone had begun to speculate, and form bets as they left. It was rather late in the morning, and neither Fin nor Munch knew why the three of them and the captain was still there. Standing, the three of them walked towards their friends.

"Whats so funny?" Munch buzzed, hoping to hear some sort of news. Olivia glanced over her shoulder at him, and winked at Casey. "Thats not funny." Munch complained, his brow furrowing. It was then that Casey looped her arm through his and nearly drug him towards the door.

"See you guys later." She chimed, smirking at the knowing glances they got. They could hear his chiding the moment they were out of sight.

"I'm gonna head home too. See you two tomorrow." Fin stated, walking out. Olivia bit her lower lip when she felt Elliots hand display itself over her knee, and she smirked. She felt the heat pooling between her legs.

"Cap did say we can have the interrogation room to ourselves..." Elliot began, squeezing her thigh. Olivia licked her lips, leaning down as she placed her lips on his. A soft yelp came from her the moment his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into his lap, making it so she was straddling him. Neither noticed the captain leaving.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... Review please! I am still dealing with a hangover... +Reviews+


	20. Work It

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **20

**Title: **Work It

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **I was going to update and post chapter 19 on saturday, but as I said in that A/N, I was so many sheets to the wind with an enormous headache and I only got a paragraph typed before my head hit the keyboard and I woke up with letters etched into my fucking face. Yeah.. Now I have a killer hangover and a dozen words plastered on my face and I look like hell Lmao. I got online for a bit today... But I noted that there seem to a few new great ass stories. So, I'm thinking about leaving for a bit and then coming back to see what else happens... Maybe there'll be a slew of them and I can have fun reading for a change.

Nah, I think I'll stick to writing and updating, then reading and reviewing.

Last chapter, Cragen needed to let them know that on the job display of affection is prohibited if they want to remain partners, however, its just like Liv and El to find discrete ways to do things on the job, isn't it? So, how will they be oh so secret? I don't know yet, so bare with me! I will be replying to reviews soon, I promise. Hell I might already reply to them by the time I post this. I am so out of order it isn't funny. Crazy weekend calls for some break, right?

I hope no one is mad that I didn't update like my norm. Sorry. Again, mad ass party and I just had to go. I had thought I already typed the chapter, but apparently my memory sucks ass because when I opened the doc labeled "GOL 19" Only the disclaimer appeared... Imagine my expression and keep in mind I was half-awake and drunk as hell. Again, I was lazy and didn't go through and backspace any damn thing at the start of chapter 19, so if I barely make sense and it sucks, I blame that on my influence.

The party was fun and funny as hell. I never thought I could dance the way I did Lmao. Then I found myself stumbling up the stairs to my dorm room and my roommate was noooot happy at all. LOL. I wish I had a camera, her expression was priceless. If you knew her, and had to spend time living with her like I unfortunately have to because the headmaster is just soo damn annoying, you guys would have been dying. Shes the snobby type, alright? You be friendly and say hi to her, you get a nose in the air. You've gotta have money to fit in with her, or your not 'cool' enough to be in her little clique. I find that too damn funny because this ain't highschool anymore, but any ways, it was just so fucking funny to see her expression. She was pissed and tired, and so not glamorous like she always has to be. LMAO. I still can't stop laughing and I am going to torment her over that look all the time. At least until she's the first to say good morning and when I say it, she doesn't reply with 'hmph.' Or that look... God, she is so damn annoying. Shes staring at me right now and is giving me one of those "I'm too good to be roomed with you" looks. Too bad theres a policy against fighting here. I'd kick her ass right here right now. But I aint wasting my hard earned money and gettin kicked out. Screw that. I'll deal with her bitchy ass. Any body feel like moving to Ohio and being my roommate? Lmao. It would save me from this hell!

Anyway, she's leaving, thank god.

Back to typing my A/N. I am writing a new story for EO! Mwahah... I am going to work on finishing this one first though. It might just make 50 chapters if the plan I have in mind works out. If not, whose to say when it will ever end? It might end soon, or not at all. Hm, totally don't know. I do know that I have ideas I need to write out and soon! But I first want to get a fanbase here in the L&O SVU fics. That way I get tons of feedback and can be all smiles everyday, yay.

I am working on updating my bio, for anyone who is interested in reading up on my details... I'm planning on changing my penname, so be on the lookout for that as well. Currently, I have 4 stories in the works. Not including this one. 3 of them are EO. One is an X-men fic. RoLo pairing, thats Logan and Ororo aka Storm and Wolverine. I love them as a couple and want them desperately together in the next X-Men movie. I will cry if they aren't together.

There's more smut in this chappy, since I didn't include the work smut in the last one. I just completely made it short and now I am hoping to redeem myself lol. SO at least your getting more smut, right? Love me more now, ;o

+author alert/fave author/story alert/fave story... Whats the harm to it?

As always-

Read. +Review+ Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia had no idea how they managed to make it to the table in the interroation room, but somehow they had made it there. And that was all that mattered. He didn't question it, and neither did she. Instead, the two put their mouths in more useful places...

Elliot was too busy smothering her neck and shoulders with wet kisses, while she moaned in response and tugged his shirt over his head. Piece by piece, their clothing had been discarded, and Olivia found herself staring up at a grinning Elliot from her position on the table. His lips met hers for the hundredth time and she instantly melted into him as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Neither cared that anyone could walk in on them, they were too engrossed in each other to even give a damn where they were about to have sex. At least one place could be checked off the list Olivia had...

_'Places to Fuck Elliot... Interrgation room... check!'_

Elliot laid her back gently, and she dropped her knees open to reveal the place he wanted the most access to. The head of his dick brushed against her slick cunt, and she nearly came right then. He was teasing her; purposely sliding himself along her slit,m enjoying the tort...pleasure he was causing her.

"God, El... Please..." She begged, but knew she wasn't going to get just yet. The look in his eyes told her he wanted to take this slow. She slid her hands along his back, his eyes still staring into her own, and she found it hard to break the gaze. His hands slid themselves down the length of her, feeling highly privileged such a woman wanted him. And she wasn't just any woman. This was Olivia. Olivia Benson. His Olivia. She was the most important woman to him, and had been for so long now. Ever since their first day on the job together. Ever since his eyes made contact with hers for the first time. Ever since his heart declared itself forever unavailable to anyone besides her.

He grasped her thighs, bringing them up to his waist as his lips dipped to the crook of her neck and proceeded to wrap around the the other side. Olivia shivered in pleasure, and Elliot smirked when her nipples beaded from both pleasure and the cold air that dusted through the room. He leaned down, thrusting his hips forward slightly to brush himself against her again. He heard her whimper, and he did it again, suckling on her tan nipple. He gently tugged at the bud with his teeth before flicking his tongue over it again and again, eliciting a series of pants from her.

"Elliot." Her voice was firm, demanding, and he knew she wanted him inside of her. He wanted to be in her. Wanted to feel her around him. Her legs clamped around his waist, and he pushed himself into her, pinning her arms above her head as he intertwined their fingers. Her body arched up against his at the friction pumping between her legs, and the mounds of her firm breasts met his chiseled chest, and she let out a searing moan of pure pleasure. He felt her pussy clamp around him, and his dick felt fucking amazing as he began his reckless thrusting. The table was sliding, inch by inch as he pounded his rigid length into her shuddering cunt. He could feel her juices leaking from her, could feel them dripping down his length and it made his mouth water.

Olivia felt her body go into overdrive as his dick plundered her cunt, making her writhe helplessly beneath him. Her body was sweaty now; sliding along the table as he held her into place with his hands. She out stretched her legs, arching her back again as she clamped her walls around his cock for the sheer pleasure it caused them both. His dick was throbbing now; throbbing so much Olivia fought hard to control her pulsing pussy. She wanted to cum, let it all out now. But she held just a little longer, every muscle tightening in her body. Elliot watched her from above, taking in all of her beauty. He watched as the glistening sweat made her tan skin shimmer with an untouchable flame. It made her seem like she was too good to be true. He'd always thought that. And he'd be damned if he didn't let people know she were taken. And so he marked her, leaving suction marks on her neck and chest, even on her thighs. Fuck anyone who had ever hoped to be with her. She wasn't going anywhere but home with him from now on. His eyes danced down her, watching as he muscles bulged. That aroused him in more ways than one, and gave his dick the extra push he needed to continue.

As if he'd been re-energized, he withdrew his hips almost completely, watching as she narrowed her eyes up at him. He replied to her unasked question with a smirk as he slammed his hips into hers, resulting in one loud scream.

"ELLIOT!" Her body arched, feeling his intruding member pulverize her pussy. She couldn't help it, she came violently and locked her legs around his waist. He moved; picking her up as he pounded into her against the wall now. Her body slid up and down it, the friction pumping into her caused her inner walls to spasm. She could feel the pain; mixing with the pleasure and it was arousing beyond belief. Oh hell, they sure as hell weren't getting any fucking sleep tonight. Not if she had anything to do about it. He was going to pay for making her cum again.

"Oh Olivia..." He moaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as hot spurts of cum shot out from the tip of his dick and into her tight canal. The feeling made her lose control, and she bucked her hips. "God, Liv...baby.." He whispered, hugging her to him, still sheathed deep within her heat.

"El, lets go home. Now. Please?" She begged, eyes pleading him. Screw the pain, she wanted more of him. Elliot had always admired that about her. Endurance was one of her arousing qualities. He'd always imagined how it would feel to have his dick submerged inside of her. Hell, he'd often wanted to fall asleep just resting his stiff cock in her wet and tight pussy.

"Baby, you know we have to finish those reports..." He hated saying no to her.. but an idea suddenly popped into his mind. They dressed quickly and walked back out into the squad room. Elliots mouth found its way to hers again and he slid her jeans down to her knees. She sat on the edge of her chair, feeling quite giddy about him eating her beneath the desk while she typed her end of the reports. Elliot had always been late typing them; he was never one to be an early bird...

Any coherent thoughts completely left her head the moment she felt Elliots tongue come into contact with her heated core. Instantly she spread her legs more, leaning back in her chair while she typed as fast as she could, trying desperately not to mess up anything. This was quite the challenge indeed... Distraction definitely wasn't a game she liked to play, but hell, it was fun so far. Elliot began to suck, causing her to move a hand beneath her table to press at the back of his head. He moaned into her; sliding his tongue into her labia before teasing her clit.

"El...El...oh..El..." She gasped, eyes shuddering from such pleasure. His tongue licked the length of her cunt, and she came so hard, he thought he was going to cum himself. His name rolled off her tongue, along with a few other curses that were almost inaudable. He grinned in satisfaction, and by the time he was finished devouring her delicious pussy, the early morning shift began to walk into the room. Olivia had to scoot her chair all the way in so they couldn't see her bare ass sitting in the chair. She was glad she kept her jacket hanging on the back... Elliot skimmed out the other side, straighting himself and then tossing a pen onto the table.

"Got it!" He exclaimed, smiling to their co workers who had been staring at him. They laughed, and turned their heads, obviously not knowing what had just transpired.

"Close call El." Olivia breathed, leaning back in her chair as she pulled up her pants. Elliot flashed her a smirk, watching as she stood. "I'm finished with my report." She stated, eyes sparkling. "Can we get out of here now?" Her voice was even more demanding, and his dick was already fighting against the confinement of his jeans. He saw a new picture frame on her desk, and as he came around to her side to reach the lockers, he took a peek. The picture was of a little girl, Synthia. The one they'd saved. He remembered her saying she was her niece... Those thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind when her hand came into contact with his ass. She squeezed it firmly, and chuckled at the look on his face. The questions could wait till later, he thought.

"So, Liv... Are you still hungry?" The smirk on his face was obvious as they made their way out of the precinct.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah...my mind is soo wandering right now lmao and I am such a perv. I will get back to the original story line soon guys, I promise. But I find it increasingly hard to steer myself away from that tempting gutter... It is my new home, and I can't stay away from home for too long. My roommates would so worry about me, and I can't have my EO smut buddies worrying! Thats not a good thing. Anywho, +Review+ Please! :)


	21. Good Vibrations

**Disclaimer:Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.**

**Chapter: **21

**Title:** Good Vibrations

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N:**So its Tuesday, it'll probably be Wednesday when I finish this chapter, and I'll probably have it up on Thursday...Haha. Wow, thats the first time I've planned things out. Usually I'm half-assing everything and going by my own plan-as-you-go agenda. Hell, I don't even have an agenda. I'm a very random person. Normally, my snob of roomy, whom I call Barbie (because I swear she looks just like the plastic blond!), has to throw something at me to wake me up, and I get up with a slight murmur, "Thanks." And roll back over... Yeah.. I ain't a morning person... But thats why God allows Starbucks coffee :) SVU is on in a few...YAY!! I am so FUCKING EXCITED!! I can't keep STILL!! God, the SUSPENSE SUCKS!! I have a bit of a impulse to move my hands alot whenever I get excited Lmfao. I couldn't type that without laughing because it makes it seem like I'm mentally disabled... But then again, stranger things have happened to me.

Har Har Har... Pirate talk is EO Gutter talk mates!

NO ITS NOT!! I can't help it when I talk like a pirate... I blame Walt Disney's POfuckingC for my speech inpedament. Swear. POC should be a PG-13 drug. It sounds like one... In Fact, I'm pretty sure there is a drug called POC. Wudafuzup. Yeah. FUZ! Not FUX! I like FUZ betterz. Mwaha. Ha. I ramble in every damn A/N. No wonder my Speech Professor loves me so much. I talk all the fucking time, and then to be super random. I never even notice when I ramble either. Its always my friends who stop me and ask me what the hell I was talking about or rather how the hell I got on that topic... Which makes me realize I still need to buy Chelsea Handlers book...

I have missed two of her new eps! I am PizzeD off. With a capital P and D, and yes two z's. For emphasis you know? I am running out of minutes on my cell again! IF I could sing Opera, I would sing, "fuuucccckkk!" Cause thats how it is when I have no mins! I go bored, or I go insane. Or I relax because some people just don't when to stop texting. You'd think they'd get the hint when you don't reply...

Anywho.

I seem to have forgotten my own story line for this fic lmao. Nah. I remember it! I just love smut and I had to put it in there. Years of deprivation is a perfect reason and excuse for some lengthy smut, don't you all agree? If DW won't give, I will. Shoot. I say we have been waiting TOO DAMN LONG! Screw what all the anti-EO people say, wait. Are there any anti-EO? I DON'T THINK SO!

In this chapter, and the next: More smut! YES! Last of the smut till chapter 25 maybe. myheartbeats4thee mentioned a place that neither Sam nor I thought up... Well, we might have but it never came up. THE WEIGHT ROOM!! Mwahah. We all know Elliot loves to work out...Maybe he can get a better work out with a naked Liv? Hm? Good idea! Okay. Elliot gets Olivia to spill the beans about her niece Carly, and so Elliot thinks that they should all go out together. The Benson-Stabler family is growing :) Meanwhile, back with the peanut gallery, Munch and Casey seem to have a little somethin goin on, if you know what I'm sayin. He has her by the ears with his theories! Fin and Lake are obviously un-entertained and so the two are sent on a case that which they find out Olivia is who the perp is after next! LE GASP! How the hell will that turn out? I don't fucking know! I haven't written it yet, and I can say that it won't be in this chapter. Mwaha. You know what that means... This is a cliffy. More suspense :) Mwaha. Which means you have to review if you want more! This chapter is going to be mighty long my friends! And I need reviews to motivate. Ever since my little two day break, I haven't been getting that much feedback...That is WHY I never wanted to fall behind! Doh!

How evil and twisted am I to hold my own fic hostage? Sad. Very sad. I didn't include a recap or any smart-ass comments about the new episode because quite frankly, I'm fucking pissed! I will ramble about that in my next A/N, or maybe at the end of the chapter. Depends on my mood when this chapter is through. You know? Because hand-cuffs, sarcasm and a gun, Elliot, Olivia...kind of distracts me in more ways than one! Damn them for having such control over me and its pretty damn sad when I can't even control my smutholic and smuterific mind!

+author alert/fave author/fave story/story alert. Why not?

+Reviews on me other SVU fics. Ain't no harm to it mates!

Read. +Review+ Enjoy!

* * *

If there was ever such a thing as a mood killer between them, traffic was definitely looking good to fill the spot. It had been nearly half an hour since their little performance at work, and honestly, the only thing Olivia could even think about at the moment was how good it would feel to just...sleep. Elliot seemed preoccupied, fumbling with the radio stations, going back and forth between country and rock. Eventually, she'd gotten tired of the constant switch, and she swatted his hand away before fixing on a station. The sound of Within Temptation filled his ears, and he quickly gave a nod of approval.

"You know, I've always loved this band." She whispered, lip singing to the words as she smoothed her fingers over the soft leather of the seat. There was a sort of fascination running between them then; and only Elliot could sense the true meaning behind her soft spoken words.

"Really? I never pegged you for a new age metal type of girl." The comment earned him a glare, and he held up his hands in defense before lightly pressing on the gas as they moved a few more inches.

"And I never really pegged you for a Celine Dion type of guy." His face flushed, and he instantly began recalling the times he'd played his favorite Dion song in the cribs. '_How does she...'_

"Oh yeah. I heard you in the cribs shower that day. Crooning 'Because you loved me.' You got quite the voice there partner." Her obvious grin was enough to arouse him, but at the moment, he was fighting for his dignity. And he wasn't about to let this one go without some type of argument. Be it humor, anger, or down right sex.

"I didn't know you had a voice either Liv." His evil, shit-eating grin caused her to straighten her posture, and she eyed him.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know."

Again, he challenged her. If anyone knew how competitive she were, it was him. He always enjoyed jumping into full on battles with her. In truth, the very sight of her kicking-ass at anything caused his dick to stir. And needless to say, hours after while he relaxed at his one bedroom pad, his hand and dick ached with use. And as of right now, he had a whole new reason to rile her up. For whatever she needed to let out, he'd be happy to take it out with her in the bedroom. There certainly weren't any rules to venting. Especially when the venting was great sex. Screw what the state of New York thought; they could frown upon their partnership for all they cared. Nothing was going to split them up, and if that wasn't obvious enough by now, then they'd make it known soon enough.

_'As soon as I put that ring on her finger'_, Elliot thought. He'd waited nearly ten years to make a move on her, and it was seriously overdue.

"Traffics moving sweetheart." She chimed before laughing at the small curses that came from his lips. Distracted yet again. When they came to another halt, she let the laughter die as she shifted in her seat to face him more. Her eyes were lit with a passion so fierce and arousing, he thought his dick would rip through his jeans. She put on a dashing smile, and spoke in a seductive tone. "As you were saying?"

_'Saying? What was I saying?', _Elliot shifted uncomfortably as he tried to not stare at her. '_Oh yeah, I was saying something, but now I just want to ravish you Liv.'_

"Honey, if you fidget anymore, you'll be hurting." She smirked, eyeing his now obvious erection. Good God, she was teasing him! And he thought _he_ had the upper hand. Quickly deciding he wasn't about to lose to Detective Benson, he cleared his throat and put on a grin.

"As I was saying," He began, "You got a voice too."

"Yeah, you said that. Care to break it down as to how you know of my secret talent Stabler?"

"I heard you singing along to Haddaways' 'What is love' at the bar a few years ago." Her face instantly dropped and a faint darkening appeared in her cheeks. She had forgotten all about that time.

"I was drunk! You can't book me on that, it was under the influence." She quipped, waving a hand at him. He obviously wasn't letting up as he grabbed her hand and almost pulled her up out of the seat.

"Sorry, _partner_." He smirked, his face so close to hers she could feel his every breath sweep across her lips. "Anything goes." His lips were a feather light touch, and she damned herself for keeping her seat belt on. Though, it was a fairly good thing she couldn't close anymore distance. Traffic could be held up for them if she didn't behave herself.

"Oh, so I can bring up the time you decided to serenade outside of my old apartment?" Again, it was his turn to flush face and he gritted his teeth for having left himself open to that one. "My, my, my, Detective Stabler does blush." He opened his mouth to protest what she had just said, but no sooner than he could breath her lips rested on his for a mili-second and then the warmth was gone again. "Remember, anything goes."

The devious smirk that creased her lips was something he learned to become accustomed too. She always won the battles, and killed him during the wars. There wasn't ever a time he masturbated as much as he did when Olivia Benson came waltzing through the one six. And when she was deemed his partner, he thought he actually did something right in his lifetime to deserve his blessing now. Screw Kathy and the marriage. He hadn't had any good sex at all until the badass woman sitting next to him claimed him as her own. And 'good' sex was an understatement. It was great; incredible sex that made him yearn for more and he was pretty sure the hunger would never be quenched. Of course, they were both fine by that. It only meant that every night would be one to remember.

His mind drifted abit, and he laughed outloud remembering a certain guy who had the hots for Olivia.

"Hey Liv?" He fought to control his raging laughter, focusing on driving the car a few feet up. The honking behind him was starting to pinch a small fuse.

"Yeah?" Currently, she was busy gazing out over the vast ocean, wondering ever so slightly if she would ever have the time to take a short cruise. _'A cruise with Elliot...'_

"Do you remember Chase?" At the name, Olivia's ears perked up as she turned her head forward and she instantly chuckled, already fighting the laughter. Her smile cracked and she nodded her head.

"Ted Chase? The guy who stood outside my apartment window for hours singing? That Chase?" Elliot laughed and nodded his head. He watched as she burst into laughter and her head fell back against the head rest. "Oh, God..." Her body was shaking with the intruding vibrations and she couldn't help it when a few tears fell from her eyes.

"He had flowers, beer, and couldn't even stand straight, yet he continued to croon 'Amazed' over and over and over.."

"Oh, that was good..." Olivia sighed, closing her eyes at the memory of Elliot showing up at four in the fucking morning, shoving the guy into a taxi and then crashing on her couch for the remainder of time they had till work. "I wonder what ever happened to him?"

"Don't know. Don't care." He murmured absentmindedly. The traffic had finally begun to move and he found himself sighing peacefully at the conversation that had just taken place. It were as if they had been intimate all these years. Their playful banter was still there, along with the charm and qualms they'd always had. The only thing that had changed was the underlying current of need and desire pulsing interwoven between them. As if their hearts were beating as one.

"You never asked me." He was glad to have been freed of the cramped cars, and kept his attention on the road as they drove towards her deluxe pad. With raised brows, he offered a light, 'hmm.', and when she didn't answer, he glanced over to see the distant look on her face as she gazed out of the window.

"Asked you what, Liv?" His hand found her knee, and she smiled. Turning her gaze to his hand, she gently settled her fingers over his, lacing them together.

"About my niece." The smile faded from his lips, and he briefly turned his attention to her, eyes narrowed. He'd been hesitant to ask her, not wanting her to cross a bridge she wasn't ready to cross just yet. But he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was ready to open up to him. And he was going to listen. "I didn't even know I had one, until Casey and Alex dug up the files on Synthia's real parents."

"You don't have to-" Her soft chuckle abruptly stopped his concerned protest and he piped down, glancing to her. Her face was calm, and by the way she held onto his hand, he'd say she were comfortable at the moment.

"Please, El. If I don't tell you now, I might not ever." She waited for his confirmation, before continuing. "I had another brother, you know. Besides Simon. His name was Harold. He was married; and as a result of our fathers unconditional love," She paused, letting the sarcasm weigh down her voice for emphasis. "He started drinking, and eventually became abusive. Jennifer, his wife, went for a restraining order. After a few court battles, she took him back, and DYFS came knocking at their door."

"They wanted to take away the kids?"

"They wanted to; but Harold and Jennifer fled. They changed their names. Do you know Carly is her real name?" She squeezed his hand, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. "That slaughtered family was my family Elliot. And I never even knew it." He was glad they had just pulled up outside of her place, because he knew she needed the comfort right now. He sighed, giving her hand another gentle squeeze before bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of her palm.

"Lets go inside, Liv." He murmured, unbuckling his belt as he reluctantly let go of her hand. Even though he were still so close to her, he had trouble letting go of her when she was within his grasp. There was something about her soft skin that just felt so right. Elliot could tell she was slowly drifting away form him again. She was building back up her walls. This was the first sign of her running. He knew she would. Given the chance, she'd hit the ground running before he could even ask her to just...stay.

A million things flooded the confines of her mind as his arm wrapped around her waist and they made their way up to her apartment. She'd been silent, trying to analyze the feeling she had. The firm hold he had on her was comforting, and she found herself smiling despite the tragedic circumstances they were about to discuss. If she wanted any such relationship with him and _their_ kids. She needed to be fully honest. This was it. No more running.

They lamely stepped inside of her apartment, and she tossed her keys onto the counter before motioning towards the couch. He took the note and sat down, reaching out for her. He brought her down into his lap, and she wiggled her ass to spread his thighs so she could snugly rest in between. His strong arms encased her again; pulling her back against his chest as he set his hands on the flat of her stomach. She couldn't help but revel in the feel of him, the natural fit of their bodies. She rested her head back against his shoulder before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You don't have to open up to me now if your not ready to Liv." He whispered softly against her ear, placing a tender kiss on the side of her neck before resting his head against hers. The moment was one to remember as Olivia had never felt so loved or safe in her entire life. She searched for so long for the one who would wash away her fears and doubts with just one touch. Who'd have thought that that man would be her partner? It made perfect sense. Only he seemed to give her a sense of security. Drawing in a breath, she opened her eyes slightly.

"Its just... They were my family Elliot. The only family I had left." The sigh she let out was one of frustration. "I never even knew it. I saw their bodies, bloody and worn and tortured, and I had no idea that I was connected to them." Tears welled in her deep brown orbs and she unconsciously buried her head back into the crook of his neck. "Its hard to grasp, you know?"

"I know. But all you can do now is love Carly. Love her like she obviously loves you, Liv. You've always wanted to be a mother. Now you can finally be one." She felt the sincerity in his soft spoken words, and she grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers.

"What would I do without you El?" She smiled, chuckling softly. She could feel the vibrations of his sexy laughter, and she closed her eyes again. "And I am a mother. To your kids." His heart instantly fluttered at the sound, and she could feel her own heart nearly stop. The gravity of her words held so much longing. Elliot squeezed her, placing a line of kisses on her neck to her ear.

"Would you do me an honor Liv?" His voice was husky, and she found herself becoming aroused by the searing hot kisses he'd placed on her neck. She shivered slightly, feeling his erection pressing into her ass. She didn't even need to answer for him to know what she would say. "Have my baby." His words caused her heart to jump and she quickly sat up, turning her head back to him.

"Elliot?" She didn't even have time to form a proper question nor argument, for his lips had captured hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue stroking against her own, and she felt the electricity pass through them. His lips broke from hers, traveling down her neck. "God, El..." She groaned, arching against his erection when he turned her in his arms. An evil idea popped into her mind and she set her hands against his chest, pushing him back just a bit.

He growled playfully, eyes blazing with passion and desire.

"I'm still hungry." She smirked, getting up as she seductively sauntered into the kitchen. His mind quickly went into overdrive as he stood, letting his erection lead the way to her. Her words pierced through him, and made him even more aroused. He came around the corner, watching as she stripped of her clothing, and leaned back against the kitchen counter. His dick couldn't have been throbbing any more than it was now, and he was sure he had never been so fucking hard in his entire life. Her eyes darted from his to the bulge in his pants, and she chuckled. Even her laugh was laced with husk. She hopped up onto the counter, and dropped her thighs open for him. He thought she had never looked so sexy. She reached out, curling her finger and gesturing him to her. And how could he deny such a sight laid before him? It would have been easier to deny his next breath. Licking his lips, he stepped forward until he was between her widely spread legs. His eyes darted from her own, to her glistening sex and he nearly came at the sight.

"Holy fuck Liv." Reaching out, he slid his finger along her sopping slit, watching as her juices coated his fingers, and flooded onto the counter and down her thighs. He licked his lips again, and glanced up to her for permission to do as he pleased. Her eyes held him for a moment, and he lovingly squeezed her thigh before pushing her back gently. Her heart raced in anticipation. His lips brushed against her neck, before his hand gripped her thighs and pushed them farther apart. The light breeze that had been wafting through the air sent chills through her, and she felt so comfortable with him despite her vulnerability. Her heart soared the moment she felt his tongue slide along her folds, and she whimpered in pleasure. He nibbled at her clit, and she arched her back as high as she could. Her breathing became labored as he began to lap at her pussy without mercy. She could feel his tongue doing things that should be illegal, they felt so good. She reached out for anything really, but ended up gripping the back of his head and pushing him farther into her pulsating cunt. He made large strokes with his tongue, each one slightly more powerful than the last. She was writhing in pleasure, and her moans fueled his hunger. Having pleasurably tortured her enough, he plunged his tongue into her tight canal and sucked at the juices as they poured out of her. He pressed his lips against her labia like a kiss, before stroking his tongue into her again. After a few more licks, he hit a nerve and she came violently.

"Oh...oohh Elliot.." She whispered, body shaking as tiny beads of sweat clung to her skin. She sat up, reaching for his shirt as she ripped it over his head before savagely attacking his belt. Elliot pushed his pants down, bringing her into his arms as his lips molded into hers. Their tongues stroked and thrusted feverishly against each other, testing their opponent before exploring each other completely. The head of his stiff and throbbing cock slid into her, and she gasped at the intrusion. "Oh my God.." She whispered passionately as he slid himself all the way into her. Her walls instantly tightened around him, causing him to groan and moan at the feeling. He wanted to move, but her body had a hold on him. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and he turned, pinning her against the refrigerator door. She let out a soft chuckled before wiggling against him. His dick tightened, and he instantly began pounding into her.

Olivia threw her head back, arching helplessly against him all the while gasping and moaning his name over and over. She couldn't think, couldn't do anything as her body surrendered to him completely.

"Oh..uh, El.." His thrusts slowed, but his hips were slamming into hers twice as hard as before. He was sending spikes of pleasure through her body, and every time her inner walls tightened around his shaft, his balls tightened even more. The friction was pleasurably painful at this point. "Cum inside of me Elliot, please." She whispered against his ear, arching her back when he let lose his hot jizz deep within her. Her heart seemed to calm down at the feeling, and she knew no other man could ever fill her the way Elliot Stabler did. Her mind drifted back to his soft spoken words as she rested her head against his shoulder.

_"Have my baby."_

"Yes." She was smiling now, tears threatening to fall as he pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes. She met his gaze, licking her lips as she smiled brightly. "I would love to have your baby Elliot." The smile on his face matched hers before his lips once again devoured hers.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to just stop it here for now. I thought this moment needed to have its time instead of jumping straight into the chaos. So, that means, in the next chapter, Olivia gets Carly from Children Services, she and Elliot decide they want to take the kids on a vacation with them. While they're preparing their off time, Cragen delivers them news that has them postponing the trip. Olivia's life is in danger once again, only this time the perp is just way too close to home. Literally. **

**Please Review!! Put a smile on my face, and I will put one on yours Lol. **

**+Review+ Please?**


	22. Bad Vibrations

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **22

**Title:** Bad Vibrations

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: **Read. +Review+ Enjoy.

* * *

"I think we should go on a vacation." His voice was hardly a whisper in the darkness of her bedroom. The sheets clung to their naked bodies, and Olivia only raised a brow in question. She tilted her head to the side, eyes roaming the moon-lit ceiling as she waited for him to elaborate. Currently, he was running his fingers up and down her arm, and she unconsciously leaned back into him. When he didn't continue, she scooted out and rolled onto her back, gazing up at him.

"A vacation?" Even in the darkness, he could see the way her beautiful eyes sparkled in curiosity. The moons silky light bathed her almost heavenly, and he found that she was more than equal to a Goddess in every way. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips, and he slid his hand beneath the sheets to roam across her stomach. Olivia's eyes flickered slightly as she inhaled, letting the breath out with a shaky moan that brought a grin to his face.

"Yeah. A vacation." His lips met the exposed skin of her collar bone, and she smirked. Slowly, she lifted her hand to trail along his back as his lips rose to her neck, and then to her ear. "You..." He kissed her cheek. "Me." Her other cheek. "Carly." Her forehead. "And our kids." Her lips. She smiled into the kiss, and opened her mouth to his wandering tongue. A battle broke out; fighting for dominance. Olivia let out a slight moan when he won the war, and passionately stroked her tongue along his.

"Sounds good to me." She panted, recovering her air. He gave her a quick kiss before stretching his hand out over her abdomen. Even though she could barely see his face, she could see his eyes faintly. She smiled; reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand. "I told you I'd have your child, El. And I meant it."

Her soft spoken words lifted his heart, and he allowed himself to settle his head next to hers on the pillow. He knew her eyes were shut, could sense it.

"I've wanted to give you a baby for so long, Liv." Elliot whispered. "I just wish that I'd have met you twenty something years ago. Maybe then, I could have married you. And you could have given me the five beautiful children I have now."

"And then we'd be divorced." She stated sarcastically. "What does the past matter now? Lets just work on our future. Its less complicated that way."

Silence.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah El?"

"I love you." The joy those three words brought to her was unimaginable. She turned her head to him, kissing him gently before pulling back and snuggling closer to him. His arm wrapped itself around her protectively, and she inhaled the pure scent that was Elliot.

"I love you too."

And for the first time in a long time, Olivia allowed herself to bask in the comfort, and the solace of another as sleep overcame her body.

Casey nearly fell out of her chair as she listened to Munch ramble on about how the government has conspired to hide the truth from the public.

"You can't honestly believe all that." She laughed, reaching for her coffee which he had so thoughtfully brought. Standing mere inches away from her, Munch pulled the cup back and out of reach. She made a face, and he smirked, raising his eye brows. "Okay. Suppose the government has been conspiring all these years. What do you plan to do about it. Theres nothing you can do."

"There is a certain line to which one can lie, Casey." He stated, handing her cup of coffee before pulling a chair over to her and sitting down. He leaned back comfortably, preparing to continue his rambling.

"And they've crossed that line right?"

"Exactly. Which is why they must be exposed." He offered a shrug, folding his hands in his lap. Casey stared at him impassively for a moment before scoffing. Really, the man had a point but it was a nut job case.

"Then why do you work here? We're all ponds of the government, John. Its life, and its not always pleasant."

"Knock, Knock." The intruding voice caused the couple to glance up. Fin glanced from the two of them, then to Lake as he raised his brows. "Don't tell me we gotta make another bet besides the one we got goin wit baby girl and Elliot."

"No, John was just being a gentlemen and brought me a pick me up for the long court date I got in about two hours." She sighed, eyes lingering on Munch before settling on Fin. "What brings you two here?"

"I thought I'd come collect my money on that bet." The room became silent, and Munch turned his head up towards him. Casey laughed, shaking her head.

"Your kidding me, right?"

"You wish."

"How do you know?" Casey questioned, digging around in her purse for the twenty bucks she owed him. Lake took a seat on the sofa behind them, sighing as he rubbed his head. Clearly the subject at hand was bothering him. And it seemed that it wasn't just because he had the hots for Olivia.

"Those two forgot to turn off the tape recorder we used in the interrogation room last night. Lets just say that the perp Elliot was interrogating got a little wet in the process." Their gazes fell, and Casey burst into laughter.

"So you two watched the tape?" Munch asked, his voice laced with humor. "We work with sex crimes, haven't you two learned anything?"

"Shut up. You owe me money too. I bet they'd get it on here soon, so pay up." For a moment, it was all fun and laughs, until a very unexpected guest arrived. The moment Cragen stepped into the room, they all piped down, seeing his serious expression.

"For you to come up here, it must be pretty serious."

"This case involves all of us, and as soon as Elliot and Olivia get here, we'll be discussing it in my office." The course of nods didn't escape his vision and he turned, everyone following him out. There was a short bout of silence, until they all piled into an elevator.

"So, whats so important about this case you want all of us to work it Cap?" Cragen sighed, and handed the file in his hands back to Fin. The brute narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the way his superior was acting. They'd all rarely seen him shook up, and by the look in his eyes, he was more than a little into this case. The question of why died when Fin opened the file. "What the hell is this?"

"Olivia has been stalked for the last ten years by a man who lives next door to her. And whats worse about it is that he killed a woman whom he stalked prior to her and we dug up a pattern and tied him to several other unsolved cases where the victim was stalked for years prior." The elevator couldn't have gotten anymore silence as they all exchanged worried glances.

Olivia groaned as she rolled over; coming into contact with a strong build and a large grin. A smirk lit up her own face and she yawned, stretching her body out. Her muscles were stiff and sore from their continuous love making. Olivia had thought the Kama Sutra was impossible, she couldn't have been more wrong. Her mind danced over the past few days. She'd been nothing but incredibly happy with him.

"Mornin' Liv." He grinned, watching as she squinted her eyes due to the threatening rays of sunlight. Her body curled into a small ball against him, and he thought it was the cutest thing. "We've gotta get to work baby."

His only reply was a muffled groan and for a moment, he allowed her her few minutes of extra sleep. He watched as her skin brightened with the sun, and the way her hair laid in a messy heep. He chuckled at the childish way she laid, almost as if she didn't want to go to school. Her few minutes of bliss were interrupted as both of their cell phones began to ring.

"Hang them up?" She murmured, lazily burying her head into his chest. Elliot let out a laugh as he kissed her head and then reached over to answer his cell.

"Stabler." He could feel the disappointment rolling off of her in waves, and in truth, he only wished they could have more time together. His eyes furrowed at the news he received, and he glanced down to Olivia. "We'll be right there."

"If you tell me we have to get up, I'm kneeing you in the gonads." Humor was the last thing on his mind as he inhaled, and sat up.

"How well do you know your neighbor?"

The question caught her of guard, and she stared up at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?"

"Your neighbor? How well do you know him?"

She didn't know why he was asking this, and quite frankly, didn't want to. The only reason he would be asking was if the case revolved around the man, and she certainly didn't want to think about how she might've been living next to a rapist for so many years.

"We don't associate much, but hes a nice guy. Helps me with my groceries, the norm for good samaritans." She watched as his expression turned dark, and his eyes became a cloud. She knew that look. It was the look that usually made her fear what was to come. "Why?"

"We need to get down to the station and get a search warrant." The mere answer caused Olivia's worry to instantly sky rocket, and she watched as he reached for his pants as he began reluctantly re-dressing.

"Elliot, whats going on?"

Silence.

"If its about me, I deserve to know."

If there was one thing Olivia hated, it was being left out. Especially if it involved her. She loved, and appreciated all concern, but she was straight forward type of girl. She refused to be treated like a victim, refused to get the special attention and whatnot. She was used to being independent damnit, and like hell she was going to give up her resolve now.

"I've got my gun right here Elliot, and I ain't afraid to use it."

"I know."

His smart comment made her even more curious and she stood, grabbing her own clothes.

"Your getting your ass kicked later for this." She deadpanned, wanting to lighten the serious mood. It must've be something serious, she thought. His expression hadn't changed one bit.

Cragen paced the small hall way between the squad rooms double doors and the elevators as he awaited the arrival of his two best detectives. He'd asked Elliot to not inform her of the case just yet; not wanting to pile stress on her in any way. Olivia was the closest thing to family he had, and he loved her dearly. The moment the elevator doors opened, he immediately turned to see an angry no less concerned Elliot, and one pissed off confused Olivia.

"Good your here. My office, now please." He stated, not wasting any time at all as he began power walking. Elliot kept in step, and it only made Olivia fume more.

"What the hell?" Her voice was raspy, heated with the desire to kick some ass. And she found herself actually hoping for Dani to walk her douche ass into the room so she could give her an overdue ass-whupping.

"Olivia, please." Cragen sighed. It wasn't just the fact that they were ignoring her and completely blowing her off, but the fact that Elliot was ignoring her and blowing her off. She had thought they were closer than before...

The moment they stepped into Cragens office, Olivia blinked at the crowded space filled with the people that she recognized as family. Alex and Casey were sitting in the chairs, while Fin, Lake, and Huang were leaning against the shelves, and Munch was half sitting on the arm of Casey's chair. They eyed Olivia.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Patience was not a virtue at this point, and Munch handed the file back to Elliot. He held it down slightly, for his partner to see and almost simultaneously, their eyes narrowed. "Oh my God."

* * *

**A/N:** Want more? +Review+


	23. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **23

**Title:** Waiting

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings undercontrol. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: Sorry, no super long rambling A/N on this update either...Maybe in the next... Thanks for the reviews loves, they keep me going. For now-**

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy.**

* * *

The squad room had been oddly quiet since the contents of the file were revealed to the dynamic duo. It was an awkward silence. No one knew what exactly to do, or what to say. It wasn't as if the guy was easy to find. Olivia had hardly known anything about him. He lived in the corner apartment, and always kept to himself. He was kind, whenever he did attempt to associate with her. And he had never really said anything unnerving to her.

Reclining back in her chair, Olivia toed off her flip-flops and brought her knees up to the desk, her toes curling tightly due to the bitter breeze that blew through. Her brows furrowed, and she reached up to brush a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear. She was puzzled; everyone could see that. Hell, everyone was on edge. Fin and Lake had offered to go out canvasing, and Cragen had ordered her to occupy herself while they did all the work. In her mind, she'd rather be out in the field, but captains orders...

She could feel his eyes on her, and she avoided any contact. She was still pissed at him, and Elliot felt slightly like an ass for treating her like she were inferior. If there were anything she frowned upon, it was being the last to know. She was as just important, if not more so, in this case and she'd be damned if they kept her out of it! They were playing a game; waiting for whom ever could get any leads on him. Waiting to see who would break the air first; who would tempt Detective Benson.

The brunette let out a rough sigh as she pushed away from her desk and stood, sliding on her flip flops. She kept her eyes ahead of her as she began walking towards the stairs leading up to the cribs. She needed to lay down, and fast. Her head was spinning, and she felt so sick, she was sure she was going to throw up. Olivia winced slightly, every muscle in her body tightened with each step.

_'Damn you Elliot.'_ She groaned, trying to not let her fatigue show. She didn't want to answer to Munch... God only knew how he was already speculating.

Elliot watched as she disappeared into the cribs, and he let out a frustrated growl. The images in the file were etched into his head, and the things that wacko wrote about her made his blood boil.

_"Oh my God." Olivia whispered. However, the silence was so deafening, it almost seemed as if she had screamed it. The room became a blur to her, and she stumbled slightly. Elliot had reached over to steady her, his grip a bit rough due to the coursing anger. His eyes once again drifted to the first picture clipped into the file. It was photo-shopped, a thousand pictures of her head on one sheet of paper. She slowly flipped through the next few photos, and saw pictures of her showering, changing, eating, sleeping, walking, jogging... doing her laundry. The more she flipped through them, the more personal they became. Elliot could feel the rage pulsing through out his body, and he had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't go off. _

"No sign of em yet." Fin's voice was laced with impatience, and by the look of his face, he was more than worn out. Lake hadn't been with him, and it caused Elliot to raise a slightly brow. "Lake's still out lookin round. But so far it ain't lookin too good. No body knows this guy and the land lord of baby girls buildin didn't even know that room was occupied."

"So the chances of us finding this perv are slim to none? Has Casey come back with the search warrant yet?" Munch had been twirling a pen around his fingers for a little over an hour now. And Elliot had been ready to throw anything at him in order to get him to stop. Though, he had been too into his thoughts, and looking at Olivia to even give a damn what anyone else was doing.

"Case has been in court all day; she can't get out yet." Elliot mumbled, standing as he stretched. He glanced to Fin, and began to roll down his sleeves. "Look, I'll go out and dig around for a while. Let Liv know." But he hadn't even been able to make a step towards the double doors.

"Your not going anywhere." Cragen stated, jaw clenched. His gaze was ice cold, almost burning into Elliot. He was probably the most unnerved of them all besides Elliot and Olivia.

"Cap-"

"Your not leaving Olivia, Elliot." Again, his face glazed over with the look of a father. "The two of you have been partners for nearly eleven years, and like it or not, you both have to deal with these sort of personal vendetta's together. She needs you now. Don't walk away from her. Unless you want to be like every other man in her life." With that, he had disappeared into his office, without so much as a second glance. The shame rolled off of Elliot in waves, and he inhaled before glancing towards Fin.

"Its ok. You make sure our baby girl is alright, and I'll take care of the little cat and mouse game we got goin."

"I'll see if I count build us a mouse trap."

Elliot grinned, relieved that they all understood one another. He gazed up towards the cribs, and again his mind drifted.

_Her hand found his, and she cupped the other over her mouth as silent tears made their way down across her cheeks and onto the paper they were currently reading. There were dozens of journal entries; describing her life and what she did. They had every little detail in them; right down to when she'd grip her coffee mug while laying in bed to get warm. Elliot nearly slammed his fist into a wall when he read over the intimate detail of what he would do to her when the time came. Each entry after the other, a constant fantasy the sick man played out on paper. The intricate detail caused a sick feeling to well within their stomachs, and the two had stopped reading it all together. Olivia had no words; she merely turned and stormed out of the room while everyone stood silent, still. Cragen had ordered Fin and Lake to go out, and Elliot to scan for anything on Olivia's computer. Casey had gone to find Olivia, and then had been cordially escorted to court. The only thought that remained in all of their minds was how and when they were going to get this guy. And they knew that there had to be more of the contents of that file, and they couldn't do a damn thing until they got the search warrant. _

When he had gotten to the top of the stairs, he heard her sobbing. The sound instantly broke his heart and he slowly opened the door to see her in the foetal position on his cot. Moments seemed like hours as he watched her; afraid to move, afraid to do anything. He wanted to pull her into his arms and rock her, tell her everything would be alright.

The fact that her entire private life had been known to someone she barely knew terrified her. If it were that easy to invade her home and for her to not have known about any of it, not even suspect it, made her feel as if she wasn't safe anywhere she went. Ever since her almost fatal encounter with Harris two years ago, she'd been on high alert. Always afraid he would escape his confinement, and come after her. And to know that it had been so easy to get inside of her life; she didn't know what to do. For the first time in two years, she felt fragile. She felt more vulnerable than anything, and she deeply loathed the fact her tough exterior had been shattered once again.

She felt his hand against hers on top of her knee and her body instantly came alive. What Elliot could do to her even at a time like this amazed her and she found herself feeling extremely blessed to have him in her life. His body eased down next to hers, causing the cot to shift slightly from the weight. Olivia didn't even need to will her body to move, it did so on its own accord. She leaned forward to allow him room behind her, and felt his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her back into him. Her heart fluttered, and for a moment, her worries were washed away by his tender care.

If one had seen the way he was during Detective mode, they'd think he would be a terrible, abusive and difficult lover. Others would think he were wild in bed. But they were both sorely mistaken, for the most part. He could be a savage in bed... But that wasn't the point. Despite his everyday cover, he was actually one of the most romantic men she'd ever known. He definitely was the most caring and sensitive. He made love to her with passion and desire, not just with pure lust and aggression.

The warm feeling her body accumulated from his was enough to call her racing mind, and she relaxed against him.

"Talk to me baby." He whispered, placing his lips on her head.

"Can we just..."

"Of course."

And just like that words were forgotten. He didn't need to voice his concern, she knew it was there. Could sense it. He knew she didn't want to open up just yet, and he silently agreed to give her time to voice what was going through her mind.

There were so many things she wanted to know now, so many things she wanted to do. She felt dirty, as if this were all her fault. As if she had participated in it all. For years, the man she thought was her neighbor, a friend, stalked her. It wasn't the first time she'd been stalked; far from it. But it was the first time a stalker had ever gone to the extreme.

Even as he felt her breaths come out evenly.

Even as he felt her body mold into his.

Even as he felt her guard drop, he still felt was if she were pushing him away.

And she always did that.

Even when she basked in their trust, she was never really open with him. She hid so many things, and kept so many secrets, that from time to time he just wished she would stop.

Stop.

Stop and let him into her entire heart.

And she knew that that was what he had wanted.

So, she lifted her head from his chest, eyes slightly red and lips puffy. He almost thought she looked cute, and resisted the urge to capture her luscious lips in a kiss. Instead, he opted for leaning his forehead against her own, gently running his hands along her back.

"How can this be Elliot?" Her whisper was so low, he had to almost stop breathing to hear it. But then she spoke again, a little louder. "How can someone know so much? Is it really that easy?" She was barely making sense, yet he knew exactly what she meant. He couldn't blame her for being so confused, he himself didn't quite understand the situation. They didn't even know how the file first came to be or even how Cragen got the case. Could her neighbor have been the one to send the documents? Could this all be some sort of sick game he was playing?

"I don't know, honey. I don't know." He sighed, squeezing her to him. "But I do know that I won't let a damn thing happen to you Liv. You hear me?"

She nodded against him, and gave him a small smile.

"I know." Their lips touched, briefly at first before it began to get out of hand. God, she wanted this, needed him right now. His body soon trapped hers beneath him, and he pulled back to gaze into her eyes. Olivia stared up at him; eyes shining with need, and she dropped her knees open for him to rest in between her legs.

"Liv-" His protest was cut short as she pressed her lips to his again.

"Please Elliot. I need you." Elliot stared into her eyes, searching to make sure she was completely aware of herself. He found she had no resistance, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth while his hands began unzipping her pants. Even with the crisis, she could feel herself becoming excited for him. (A/N: Who wouldn't be?)

Before he could pull her pants off of her hips, a deafening boom rumbled the entire room, and the sound of shattering glass reached their ears. Fear gripped their hearts yet again as they jumped up and ran towards the crib door, and froze.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**A/N: More? +Review+**


	24. AN

**A/N: Well Helllloooooo there everyone!! I know..Where the heck have I been?? I don't even know really, but i am back!! Yay... Anywho. I will get to updating soon. Promise! Anyone still interested in this story or have I lost all my readers? ( I hope not... Anyways, just wanting to let everyone know that this story is still active!!**

**Much love!!**

**MCC2040**

**'Nicole'**


	25. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and its fucking sad.

**Chapter: **24

**Title:** **F**or **W**hom the **B**ell **T**olls

**Summary:**Detectives Olivia and Elliot are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap, the two seem to have their feelings under-control. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of unconfessed love for each other, cliche they themselves have not noticed. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? Read to see how the Gravity of their love is defined.

**A/N: I'm behind on reading and reviewing, so I apologize. I will get to everyones updates soon. I promise. I'm also sorry this update took ages. I figured I could take a short break to get caught up, and fell further behind in the process. Writing is a passion of mine, and real life is just a bitch when it randomly throws itself at me. You'd think it would take the clue, hm? **

**Haha. I find myself trying to be the 'superwoman' of updates, only to embarrass myself and only get a couple sentences typed before I unfortunately caught a little bout of the block. They should make pills for writers block, it would do wonders for all of us on bad days... Better yet, liquidize it in latte form and I'll be PG. Any-how, I don't feel much like rambling. I should never ramble in an A/N anyways. This is a fanfic, why am I talking still? **

**So, shoo loves. Get to reading, and oh so kindly reviewing ;) Make me happy? I've had a rough week, and I could use the encouragement! **

**+author alert/fave author +story alert/fave story - Why not? What harm is it to cause me a moment of satisfaction in knowing you guys care? Click those boxes in loves... You know its tempting ;)**

**Sam- Hon, I will get to posting the story you let me make of that idea soon, I promise. **

**Courtney- Where are you!? I miss you and your long-ass reviews!! Gahh... Where is my gutter buddy -pouts-**

**Jen- The time is almost here! Wait a little longer and the bensler baby will arrive! :)**

**mrslee- I owe you for your sweet reviews, and for sticking to this story! I hope you continue to hon! **

**FanofGrillows- I know, when am I gettin back to the smut? Soon! Keep updatin your wonderful smut in the meantime, mkay? **

**myheartbeats4thee- That idea you had about the Ride and Dani Beck will come into play soon. Most likely during the last smut which dare I say it will take up an entire chapter and its nothing but pure raw EO. Thanks for the idea you gave me, its hilarious! **

**Everyone Else- you know I love you all! How could I not? You guys are just so fantastical! :) Leave a good review, and the next A/N will recognize you too! Promise loves!**

**Currently in the works: Updating all of my other fics whom are still dangling in there by at least ten reviews a chapter... 8 more SVU fics, including the update to A Devious Thing Known as Fate, and my post-eps, and of course, the newest fic in which I am eager to write, and I hope rakes in quite the amount of reviews... I just realized that I am a junky for reviews and they are wholly important to me.**

**For those who are interested, I have two new SVU fics up! :) Please check them out?-Over Drive & Lock Down. Reviews!! :)**

**.Read. +Review+ & as always, Enjoy!**

* * *

Smoke. Fumes. Flames. Wreckage. Carnage. Chaos.

Olivia felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, seeing the many officers wounded and dozens of others possibly dead. Her heart constricted in pain and she felt dizzy. Her eyes began to flutter, body swaying until Elliot's strong arms wrapped themselves securely around her. She couldn't hear the sirens, or his concerned voice. Her body was limp and frail, and she felt as if she could get sick at any minute.

Her eyes drifted as her head rolled onto Elliot's shoulder, and she could here his ragged breathing as he stared down at the squad room. Was it a bomb? Was that what had gone off? Her mind couldn't register a thing at the moment and she felt herself inevitably giving in to a world of pure darkness.

The moment her body stopped responding, and her breath nearly quit altogether, Elliot knew she had passed out. All the stress had been piling on her shoulders; not to mention she had been getting rather sick the past few days. Tentatively, he put his arm beneath her knees while dropping the other to her shoulders, carrying her bridal style back into the cribs. He wanted badly to stay by her side, but the screaming of the wounded below was causing him to ache in concern. He needed to check on Munch and Fin. Lake and the Captain. Even Casey. And Melinda. He didn't dare think what the bottom floors must've looked like with this floor nearly crumbling. Giving his love a gentle kiss, he made his way out of the door, jumping back to cover his face when part of the ceiling fell in front of him. His head jerked, frantic for the stair cases that had once been on either side of the top room. He spotted a small make-shift narrow passage down, and instantly darted in their direction.

"Elliot!" The voice was battered, but he recognized it to be Fin, whom was making his way toward him when another round of earth shattering quakes erupted throughout the building.

"What the hell is going on Fin!?" He shouted admist the ensuing catastrophe. The coughing from behind him, and the gruff sigh melted half his worry.

"I told you we knew too much about the governments conspiricies!" Munch heaved, helping a familiar red haired woman up. Casey narrowed her eyes, sighing as she stumbled slightly and rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Does everything have to do with the government with you John?" She asked, her hand flying to her head as she cringed in pain.

"Wheres the captain?"

"And wheres Chester?" The simultaneous glances bounced among friends, and then co-workers, until they settle upon a life less form laying a few feet away. His tan hand gave way to who it was, and Fin furrowed his brows as he stepped forward. "Oh no." The whisper came out in a plea, and Elliot felt himself tearing slightly. He turned his head as Fin removed the heavy ceiling light from atop his partner, and hearing Casey's exasperated gasp was enough to make him walk towards the captains room.

A familiar face came walking through the double doors; covered in white dust.

"I suppose the bomb has something to do with Olivia." Melinda stated, Cragen coming up behind her. There were no words that transpired, and the only looks that were given were ones of regret. Their eyes dropped to the fallen detective laying silently beside Fin's hunched over form.

Her body jerked, and she flew up, her hand instantly covering her mouth as she ran for the closest garbage can. Olivia felt her head spin as she lifted herself to her feet; body limp, vision blurry. The floor felt wholly uneven, even with the dizziness. She knew something wasn't right. But what was it? She could hear the voices downstairs, the sirens, the screams, the moans, the groans, even the sound of the building creaking. Fear registered, and she instantly felt too vulnerable to be left alone. She was always alone. Had been for song long. Too long.

"Elliot." She made her way towards the door, eyes fluttering as she fell against one of the cots. "Elliot..." Her voice rose, and she felt herself becoming tired once more. "Elliot!" Pulling open the door, she gasped at the sight. Her mouth agape at the destruction, and immediately her first thought was

_'This is my fault...'_ Her head shook slightly, and she pushed back the dizziness she felt. Her mind told her to push herself as far as she could go. This place was like a second home to her; these people were the only family she had.

"Elliot." Her soft spoken, but firm voice carried even though the room was filled with remorse. Through the noise, he could hear her. His eyes narrowed, and he turned from his position, gazing up at her. Her weary look, and poor balance alerted him, and his face dropped.

"Liv?" He unfolded his arms, and began to make his way over to her. "Liv!?" Fear gripped his heart, and he watched as she stumbled back wards, hitting the wall and then sliding down it. He ran up the small pathway to her; cradling her in his arms. "I need a medic up here!" He shouted, checking for a pulse. It was thready, her skin was pale and sweaty. He held her against him, closing his eyes as a firefighter made his way up to them. "She's unconscious. Help, help her." He managed. What if the son of a bitch had gotten to her up in the cribs without him knowing? Gone out one of the fire escapes? He felt guilt pang throughout his being. If anything happened to her...

Even as the building continued to shake from its now un-stable structure, Elliot couldn't tear his eyes off of his partners pale face. The medic quickly and cautiously lifted her onto one of the many stretchers they'd brought into the precinct. He motioned for the two fire-fighters kneeling beside her form to help carry her down the narrow, nearly broken stairway.

The ride to the hospital was a blur, and Elliot couldn't really recall making it out of the one six. He couldn't really recall anything. The only thing he had on his mind was the woman laying unconscious before him. The woman who meant the world to him. Silently, he cursed himself for even thinking of leaving her in the first place. Her eyes were so broken, her skin so pale. Her pulse was thready, and she had been breaking out in a cold sweat... How could he not have noticed something had been wrong?

The ambulance hit a bump, and Olivia's heart monitor jolted, causing the alarm to buzz frequently. Elliot's eyes tore from her face to the monitor where he felt his own heart threatening to stop.

"Whats goin on?" He asked, barely above a whisper. The medic sitting beside him shook his head, hitting a switch and then writing something down on the chart he held.

"Her body is unstable, and she has signs of intense stress."

His brow furrowed again, and he didn't bother to ask nor answer any more questions. His hand found her clammy, and sweaty one; interlacing their fingers. He watched as the heart monitor jumped slightly from his touch, and a brief smile creased his dry lips. Such a simple thing caused her heart to pound... Such a simple thing meant so much to them both. Just one touch... Just one look... It was all they ever needed in the world. The moment she was rushed into the ER, Elliot felt the connection between them grow.

Even as he was pushed aside, and forced to sit out in the waiting room. He felt as if he were right at her side.

Sitting down in one of the waiting chairs, Elliot let out a sigh as he brushed his hand down over his face. He could still smell the smoke and ash on himself, and it made his stomach churn in disgust. But he could also smell the faint cotton blossom smell of Olivia. Her scent was always...different. She had an enigmatic aroma about her; a mixture of exotic vanilla, cherry-cotton blossom, and pure raw arousal. He smiled at the thought of her; letting himself the brief moment to chuckle slightly at how easy she was to predict...sexually. Anyone could look at her, and quickly guess that she would be one hell of a passionate lover. He remembered nights out at the bar with fellow detectives, whom were all envious of his partnership with the Olivia Benson.

Again, a smile creased his lips. He really was the most lucky son of a bitch out there. Every guy wanted to be in his place. Every male detective wanted to know what it was like to be partnered with the bad and sexy ass Detective Benson. And he could only grin and soak it all up.

The door in front of him swung open, and Elliot quickly stood. The doctor put his stethoscope around his neck, and inhaled, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Mr. Benson?" He asked, causing Elliot to grin and shake his head as he felt the familiar pang within his heart. "I'm sorry. The medic said you were with her, I assumed-"

"Its alright. I'm her partner Elliot Stabler. We might as well be married..." He trailed, raising his brows slightly as he narrowed his eyes. He glanced through the window behind the man in front of him, gazing upon his sleeping lover. "How is she?"

"She was stressed, and her blood pressure was low. Has Ms. Benson been...sick lately?"

"Well..she hasn't been looking like her normal self, but then again, the weather hasn't been exactly normal... Why?"

"Her body seems worn with fatigue, and shes oddly dehydrated. Could she be...pregnant by any chance? Do you know if shes currently seeing anyone?"

Elliots body instantly went stiff.

"Pregnant?"

He couldn't keep his heart from pounding. What if she was? It would be his child...

"Are you sure?" His voice was shaky, and the doctor instantly recognized the sound of his voice, and the look in his eyes.

"Can't be positive until a couple more weeks, but I have a strong feeling your partner and you are going to be parents." Elliot grinned, stepping past him staring into the room where his partner lay. All the problems were forgotten, and he ound himself eager to tell her... _'No. She'll want to be the first to know... And she'll want to tell me herself. She might not be anyways... No use giving her false hope.'_ He glanced back to the doctor, and pushed into the room.

* * *

**A/N:**Told you. Writers block is a bitch, and a thorn in my ass! I need some motivation to continue...gah... Review, please?


	26. Broken & Torn

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, but I would love to borrow Benson and Stabler…

**Chapter**:25

**Title**: **B**roken & **T**orn

**Summary**: Detectives Benson and Stabler are known for their compatibility and performance as partners in the Unit for Special Victims more thoroughly known as SVU. While a partnership like theirs would usually result in one bad mishap; the two seem to have their feelings under-control. While everyone can clearly see they have deep feelings of un-confessed love for each other; they themselves are both oblivious to said fact. How hard is it to suppress such emotions when they are together? Just how trying are their lives as partners? What happens when the two are put through severe trials in order to test their loyalty, trust, devotion, honor, and their love? Just how far will the other go in order to protect their secretly beloved? The Gravity of their Love is defined in the most unique way.

**A/N**: Oh my snoogileeoodles, look whose updating! I miss updating every other day; pretty sure you guys miss that too. If there is anyone whom is still interested in this story… Wouldn't be surprised if I get one review after this chapter… Hope not; hope to get at least 20. Leave that up to you guys ;)

Alright. So… We got some EO in Wildlife. Yep. Hooray for that. Needless to say my fantasy was tickled. Persona, great episode. PTSD… Where the bloody hell was Elliot? He's NEVER around!

Oh and once again, Kurt Moss is a douche bag, and Harris is a shadoobie on a stick, with a ugly mole on his baa-cock. And once again, EW.

Kathy can burn in hell.

Greylick or whatever the fuck her name is can jump off the roof. Better yet, Casey can push her off. I'll even help.

AND, Dani can marry Porter and live happily ever after with ugly babies. (Poor things are doomed. They'd probably be cursing themselves like "Fuuuck why'd it have to be this broad and sperm donor.")

Put some ice on those ones biatches. (Talking to those characters mentioned with the insults)

I made a new EO video. Mwahaha. Called, Black Roses Red. Yes. That song is amazing. I was listening to it a few weeks ago right, and it hit me. I was all "Holy Starbucks coffee EO!"

Yeah, it didn't make sense to me either; but the song fits. Sooooo, youtube dot com slash metalchickcrisis2040

Go if ya want, EOness for all :)

I recently saw the movie Wanted… yeah… You know, the F BOMB was dropped at least a hundred times in that movie. Every time I tuned into what they were saying it was "Fuck you" "Fuck this" Fuck that" Fuck fuck fuck. Fuckity Fuck. OKAY! Too much F Bombing for one movie. It may sound cool the first few times but not with every sentence after every word. It's like, don't you get tired of repeating it? It's like "I just said it ten damn times, how many more do I have to say it?! I DON'T KNOW!!! Fuck."

Don't ever let anyone tell you cats are peaceful creatures. Fuck that. Those little bastards are insane, okay. Who ever made up that theory needs to come to my place, because I've suddenly become cat woman. Where's Marvel when you need a contract?

And please whomever is sending me harsh emails saying "You bitch you need to update or I will have everyone hating you" and the not-so-nice "screw you, your writing sucks" please keep such vulgar comments to yourself. I don't care if you don't like me or the way I write; but this is fanfiction, if my shit bothers you that much, just don't read it. Okay?

Enough of my rambling. I'll ramble more in the next A/N, though who the hell knows when I will update again? I will try to update sooner; but apparently my brain doesn't want to work for me. So, without further ado; enjoy the next installment of GOL. Please be so kind as to leave me a few lines before closing out. It takes time and thought to write fanfics, the least you can do is leave some feedback. One word or not; something is always nice. Makes this author happy! Thank you to those who have been patient. I apologize for not having my shit together. Bash me in a review ;)

**This update goes to Chels!!** The impatient EO shipper gal-pal of mine. I made you wait sooo long, I know. I'm efing cruel for it; and you weren't being supportive when you told me to UPDATE NOW GRRRR. Kidding; you know I love you! EO forever! ;) Look you even got "bolded" for emphasis.

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

Cragen sighed as he sat back in what was left of his office at the one six. The building had been cleared; though everyone had been forewarned to not wander inside. Having persuaded the men to let him through only on regards to his personal items from his office. The many pictures he once had on the walls were gone. And his private stash of vodka and liquor had been smashed; long since evaporated into the air, or dried to the now musty and dirt-ash floor. The reality was all to real. His _home_ had been turned into a pile of rubble. Into just a memory.

"We'll work on rebuilding the unit, though I doubt it will be finished any time soon. The sooner you find the guy who did this, the sooner everything can be put to rest Captain." The fire chief stated, standing a few feet away from Cragen, who merely nodded in response. Clearly he wanted to be left alone. The chief stood a few moments longer, holding his hat in his hands. In his line of work he had seen many lose everything they had. He'd seen loved ones mourn over those lost; houses burned to the ground with everything inside and the only thing left to remind everyone that a once happy family had lived there were the burned teddy bears scourged into the ground, into the ash. Cragen glanced up to see the man still standing there, and he inhaled a long breath before standing himself.

"First things first; we talk to the one he was after."

Nodding, the fire chief stepped out of the way as the two walked side by side towards the stairwell, which surprisingly had little to no damage.

"You think he was aiming to kill Detective Benson?"

"I think he was aiming to take out her heart." Shuffling through the ash, Cragen cringed at the bright sunlight. "He knew this place was the only place Olivia held with importance. Though, I gotta admit; I didn't think the bastard would strike a building full of law enforcement. He just picked the wrong unit to screw with."

"Yeah." Breaking off from the captain to associate with the bomb squad; the chief nodded off Cragen whom was digging through his pocket to retrieve his ringing cell.

"Cragen." He answered, narrowing his eyes as he gazed up at literally nothing.

"Cap'n, we got somethin down near the park." Fin announced. "Early mornin' joggers said a man ran here haulin some ass around the time the bomb went off. Said he was packin a large black bag with wires hangin from the bottom. I don't know bout you, but it sure as hell don't sound like he was late ta class to me."

"Get all the information you can and get back to me."

"Alright Cap. You heard anythin from El bout how baby girls doin?"

"Nothing yet; but don't you worry. Shes a strong girl, she'll pull through.

"Of course she'll pull through. Liv ain't the type to just roll over." The statement ended with the dial tone, leaving both men with their hope. Elliot was with her; of course she'd be fine.

* * *

Elliot was in turmoil. His eyes were red and sore; closing them felt like someone pouring salt into his pupils, they were so dry. Lack of sleep had him barely on his feet and so he chose to sit. Beside her. Hand over hers, rubbing the smooth skin as he never took his gaze off of soundlessly sleeping figure. She was nothing short of a Goddess and more of an angel than ever. She had a strange glow to her; it was beautiful. Kathy had had that same glow. When she was pregnant. Smiling slightly; Elliot lifted Olivia's hand to his lips, placing a subtle kiss on the back of her hand. He couldn't even begin to think of how happy she would be to find out she were with a child. Hell, he couldn't even think of how happy he'd be. He had five of his own yet he whole heartedly welcomed another. With Olivia. He'd wanted for years to help her with her dream. Whether it be being a donor, or doing it his way. Doing it the way he never failed at. To make love to her.

He could remember their first year as partners.

The first time he had ever felt something so powerful for anyone. The first time he had been impressed by a woman. The first time he felt like he had an equal; a partner. It was a year of many firsts for him. A year that sparked a decade of something so indescribable, no one could even understand the unspoken bond they had.

He couldn't even explain it. They could look into each other's eyes and say more things than words could ever express verbally. They could go out into the field and know they would each be covered; because they had each other's backs. Elliot could leave for a case and know that we he came back, she would be there waiting. '_With that smile of yours…'_

She always waited for him.

For ten long years, she'd waited.

And he had pushed her away countless times. Every time he went to her; in order to give her comfort, she'd be damned if he didn't leave not but minutes later. Kathy had always suspected something going on between them; often accusing Elliot for coming home late when she knew that work was his excuse. Or so she called it. Truth was; Olivia was his work. She was apart of it, and she had become a bigger part of his life than he had realized. It was truly amazing. How close they'd become. It was something Elliot never expected. He was sure Olivia never saw it coming either. They went from complete strangers to partners in days. Elliot had never been able to trust someone as much as he trusted Olivia. Hell; no one last long with him. Cragen had put him with countless partners. Men. Women. He even tried pairing him with the regulars; Fin and Munch. But no one did him justice. No one was able to provide the same stature, the same wit. No one could put up with his attitude, nor his leading man role. Until the leading lady came along. Olivia was a angel in disguise; she lasted him out for the first week without a problem. She matched him; beat him out of a lot of things. For once he felt like he'd met his match; his equal. His other half. And that's exactly what he needed. Though; he knew it was a bad idea from the start. Putting a woman as his partner. A woman such as Olivia Benson. IAB and the Bureau were basically asking for them to get together in the end. How could they not see what they had? Giving him such a pure-hearted, beautiful, strong and intelligent woman as a partner. Someone who he was supposed to spend hours; sometimes days with.

The heart monitor jumped and Elliots thoughts dropped as he turned his head towards the screen. Her eye lid's flickered slightly; though the nurse looking through the glass only shook her head to him. With a defeated sigh, he leaned forward and rested his head on the edge of her mid-drift. Even with the hospital gown, she smelled like herself. Like the Olivia he'd fallen in love with.

Many times had he taken pleasure in smelling her. As sick as it sounded, he found he knew why a lot of men smelled women's clothing. Her smell was intoxicating. It was distinctly her. A trade-mark of sorts. She rarely used perfumes; using only her hair-wash and bathing soap to give her a unique essence. He knew she washed in vanilla; but it came off of her in exotic waves mixed with her natural smell of cherry blossoms. He remembered several occasions when he had asked what perfume she were wearing; a specific time coming to mind.

It had been two whole years ago. When she came back from her infiltration; he noticed it. A smile crept upon his tired features as he began to recall the entire incident.

_The dawn had just broke and he was delighted to see his partner walking into the SVU; her now long hair swaying slightly against her shoulders as she removed her coat and made herself cozy in the seat across from him. The smile on his face, _he'd never forget,_ made him in turn smile. He was happy; happy to have her back. To have his partner back. It hadn't been the same, without her. He was lost, confused. Didn't know whose lead to follow now; didn't know how to depend on another the way he depended on her. Elliot had now realized he'd been staring at her without noticing himself as the pen fell from his fingers and she looked up with a bright smile. _

"_What?" She'd asked, a bit of humor to her voice as the chuckled question rolled so sweetly from her lips. Trying to compose himself as best he could, Elliot cleared his throat and put on his 'tough-guy' look. All for good measures. Though, Olivia knew by the faint red in his cheeks that she'd caught him admiring her. _

"_Nothin. Its…" He trailed, looking up again, shrugging. "…good to have you back is all." _

"_Its good to be back." She breathed with her flowing accent. An accent Elliot couldn't quite place. It gave a sexy edge to her voice. Making her an acquired taste indeed. The captain had come in not too long after and requested they go on a stake-out. Mission at hand; follow the pervert, watch and wait. Not an uncommon case. Though, the location requested was rather…compromising. Not only had they been requested to dress inappropriately, Olivia had been asked to act as a stripper at the city's finest strip joint. Their target sat several seats away. Elliot was uncomfortable about it all; seeing his partner in damn-near nothing while having to actually put his hands on her rather than keep them off. Olivia had always been trying to be the good one; trying to keep her hands off of him only to have him put his on hers. It was sheer coincidence they landed this case after one of their most sexually trying reunions. When she'd first returned, Elliot couldn't believe how fuller she had gotten. How much more enticing she looked in jeans. She was toned; and her figure was a solid ten out of ten. And now he was being asked to sit and enjoy the 'show', meaning to watch their perp get a hard on. But, Elliot found himself getting more and more into what his partner was doing rather than the target. When she had sauntered over to him in a crawl with that look in her eyes; the look as though he was her prey and she was going to feast upon him made his own get-up stiffen. Hell, he'd even been able to drown out the voices of the other detectives in the micro-phone in his ear. The moment Olivia started giving him a lap dance was the moment he'd officially lost control. He'd pretended to be spying on the target when his head involuntarily dropped to her shoulder. It was then her intoxicating scent really registered with his senses._

"_What is that?" She hadn't known what he meant, and leaned back from her administrations to give him a look while stretching her arm over her head to move her hips in a belly-dancing motion. She narrowed her brown eyes and leaned in close once again._

"_Whats what?" Her voice was husky; whether she noticed it or not, he didn't know. Biting his lower lip, he had to think fast. But at the moment, he couldn't really make up anything. His thought train was completely thrown off. _

"_You smell good." He stated simply as he glared over at their target, keeping tabs every now and then before enjoying his partner once more. "What perfume are you wearing?"_

"_I don't wear perfume El, you know that." She smirked slightly as she pressed against him slightly, making him clench his jaw as he leaned his head back. _He remembered seeing an odd look in her eyes, and he remembered wanting to know what she were thinking.

"_You smell like it all the time, though." He managed to get out. To anyone it was a good act; even to the onlookers outside. Elliot was sure Cragen would kill him for having a hard-on while on a case. Especially when said woody was for his partner. Olivia was like a daughter to the Captain. He'd been the most concerned next to Elliot whenever something happened. And if she went out in the field on her own and didn't call, he had the entire squad out looking for her. The man would pull any strings for her. "I thought maybe you used some sorta perfume." _

"_My shampoo is vanilla; but you already knew that." She whispered._

"_This is more exotic Liv, like a exotic vanilla mixed with a…" He trailed, voice catching as his hand accidently grasped her strong thigh. He could hear her quite gasp and his eyes sent her an apology; but her eyes threw him for a loop. They had been filled with lust, desire. _

"_A what?" She inquired, lifting her hips as his hand returned to the side of the chair. _

"_I don't know. Ever smelled cherry blossom?" He asked, feeling the sweat beginning to precipitate. Her eyes darkened and a low throaty chuckle left her throat. She was acting a lot different than usual._

"_You nervous?" It was really more of a statement than a question. She had moved forward slightly. "Relax." She whispered. "Whats our guy doin? Anything illegal yet?" Just as the question had left her mouth she let her body rest down, and she felt the bulge he had. Her eyes went wide with shock and Elliot wore the same surprised expression. _

"_What the hell are you two doing? Johnson just came out with his Johnson hanging loose and dry; get your asses OUT here now." Cragen's rough and pissed off voice had ripped through their micro-phones, making them both jump. _

_Back at the one-six, both detectives were alone in the locker rooms; backs to each other as they changed their clothes. Clearly they had respect for the other, no matter how much the other wanted to turn and look…_

"_Its natural." _

_At first, he didn't know what she meant or even that she had spoken. He took a minute, turning when he heard her hand hit the door knob. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah. I don't know why I smell like cherry blossoms; I've never been around them." She smiled lightly and then, was gone. Leaving him with a small smile of his own._

It seemed like just yesterday he had that conversation with her as he inhaled her scent.

Elliot didn't have time to revel in the smooth smell she had; her heart monitor jumped once again and this time, the alert system wailed its alarm for nearly the entire hospital to hear. Standing abrubtly, Elliot grasped her hand tightly as the nurses busted in, shooing him out; feeding him bull-shit lines and all he could do was protest.

"No, no. I have to be with her. She's my partner!" He shouted, feeling the doctors grip his arms "Get away from me!" He yelled once more only to feel a hand on his shoulder and his arms being pulled behind his back. In moments he was out in the bright white hallways, Cragen along with Elliot's children and Synthia were all standing with a look of fear on their faces. There was no way he could compose his-self as he looked back ino the room, seeing how the doctors had began to start CPR on her. Every one shared the same thought.

What the hell just happened?

"Dad… whats going on?" Dicky asked as he took a step forward, watching as his father's eyes clouded over with tears and fear. He shook his head as he glanced to his children, his eyes falling on the poor little Synthia. She looked so care-free in Maureen's arms. She didn't understand what was going on. Hell neither did he. He was assured she would be fine, but then, this happened. Out of nowhere. Feeling his insides crumble, Elliot inhaled a shaky breath as he turned on his heels and set his hand to his head, pacing in a small rectangle.

"Elliot." Cragen stated, walking towards him. He'd seen this side of Elliot. He was heading for a breakdown, heading for an outburst. One he couldn't help. "She'd going to be fine. You gotta pull yourself together!" Gripping his subordinates shoulders, he made an attempt to calm him down. But Elliot shoved him off and rested his hands against the wall.

"This shouldn't be happening! We've been through so much; she's been through too much." He mumbled, falling to his knees as sobs took control over his body. "She.. She never did anything wrong!" He yelled, causing his kids to jump back.

"Dad…" Lizzie mumbled as she took a step. Synthia squirmed out of Maureens arms and walked over to Elliot; her face blank as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

Elliot stilled.

She was trying to comfort him? Sucking in a tight breath, Elliot looked up and wrapped his shaking arms around the little girl, coming to a sitting position as he closed his eyes. A hug. It was what he needed.

You otay now daddy?" Her little voice made him smile lightly as he pulled back to look into her large blue eyes. "You look sad. How come." Everyone stood back as Elliot pulled the little girl into a hug again. "Where's mommy?" She asked in a muffled voice as she leaned into his embrace. Lizzie felt tears run down her own cheeks as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around her dad from behind; each of his kids doing the same until it was one big hug. Cragen glanced into the room where Olivia lay almost lifelessly on the bed. Her skin so pale, she looked like a different person. The doctor turned his head to him, shaking his head as the flat-line alarm could be heard out in the hallway.

Broken and torn, Elliot squeezed Olivia's niece, their adopted daughter, a million things going through his mind. All of Olivia. He sent out prayers to the man he believed so faithfully in. He couldn't lose another love; couldn't lose Olivia. She was what held him together. What made him whole. She was the yin to his yang; everything he had been searching for. She was his partner. She had to pull through. "God, please…" He whispered softly as he closed his eyes. _'Please…I love her.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Obviously a twist hm? I know the italics past case up there wasn't an actual case; I wish it was. I have a story about Olivia, Elliot, and a strip joint coming out. It was actually Sam's idea. I have it damn near finished. Working on it a bit more though, so please, no stealing that idea ;) Leave some feedback loves! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? And when do you think I should end this fic? Let me know!

REVIEW! Please?


	27. Orchard of Mines

**Disclaimer: **If I did, we'd all be some very happy EO shippers. Ooh, yes we sure would be mwahaha. Let me tell you ;)

**Chapter: **26

**Title: O**rchard of **M**ines

**A/N: **This is slowly degrading my mind. Not much to say this time around. Bought SVU Season 8, woot. I'm still waitin for EO in Season 10 to kick off. But I swear that Kim bitch is just so annoying. Its like "Ugh, JUST GO AWAY!" First we had to get used to Casey; and she was easy to get used to. At least she had humor and wasn't a bimbo. No offense to any people out there who like the new ADA. I don't. And to make things clear; Liv did NOT die in the last chapter. I know I got a lot of questions about that, sorry I didn't reply to the PM's and emails; I figured I would just answer that here. Note all questions will be answered soon. I don't plan to leave any part of this story un-finished or un-tied. So everything will begin to make sense, the ties'll be made and you'll be sitting back going "Oh so that's it, aha, Niiicole, you tricky biatch you." (: Inspiration for this chapter would be its title; which happens to be a song and Brittany aka MidnightL0ve's wonderful, beautiful, amazing Elliot and Olivia shipper video, Stay With Me. If you have not watched that on YouTube, what are you waiting for. Shoo. YouTube(dot)com(backslash)Midnightl0ve. Hope I haven't lost my touch or anything.

Xoxo, **Crisis**.

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

Elliot stood outside of Olivia's door with so much as a blank gaze on his face. He'd sent Maureen and Kathleen to treat the children to a late dinner before taking them home for the night. The day had been rather stressful; filled with its downs, and he had come so close to losing her once more. He still had yet to hear from the doctor, though he knew whatever the educated man had to say, it wasn't good. He hadn't emerged from the room once, but to retrieve what he needed before going back in. And Elliot couldn't see around his broad shoulders. He didn't know if she was okay; if she would be okay. And the only thing he could do was wait and drink gallons of coffee to make sure he stayed awake. And to think he once thought the job was stressing.

Taking a seat in the chair, he sighed and leaned forward, running his hands down his face. His job had been a major part of his life. Yet; even as sickening as the cases he solved and put justice to were; he enjoyed work so much, he forced himself to go even on his sick days. Rarely ever taking his vacation hours. Often losing said time at the end of the year. And for what? To hear about rape victims all day? No.

To see her.

A single tear found its way from his face and he inhaled, quickly wiping the translucent sheet of emotion away. He would not allow himself to submit to such sorrow. Not yet. Not ever. She would make it. He knew it. She had to. For him. For the kids. For them.

She was the sole reason he woke up in the mornings. The sole reason he came to work everyday; other than the fact that bringing families justice gave him a sense of pride and knowing that what he did, made a difference. But it had always been her who kept him on track. Whenever he lost his way, she found him. Brought him back. Who knew how many times the wonderful woman had saved his life; his dying marriage, and his family. She was a saint. A angel. And he didn't know what he had done to deserve such a beauty. From the moment she was first assigned as his new partner, there was this instant connection. A connection no one but they understood. Fin and Munch could suspect all they wanted; they would never fully understand what went on between them and in their heads. They were Benson and Stabler. The dynamic duo. Manhattan's most valuable detectives.

"Your thinking too much, Elliot." Cragen's voice broke through all silence. Elliot nearly jumped, but glanced over to the old man. He nodded his head; absent minded that the doctor had pushed through the door and was now standing in front of them. "Elliot." The captain stated sternly.

"What?" Elliot's head jerked up, and the white coat had never looked so good. He instantly stood up, rubbing his eyes as he placed trembling hands on his hip. "What's wrong with her? I-is she going to be okay?" He asked, almost frantically. He didn't want an answer if it was anything but good. If it was bad, it was better left unsaid. He didn't want to hear he was losing another woman in his life. Another love. It would be it for him. He would love no more. Kathy had given him his kids. And Olivia had given him his heart and his life.

The pale faced doctor, tired from working on her for so long, inhaled as he glanced back into the now cleared out room. Elliot had to squint in order to clear his eyes of the mist. She looked peaceful.

"She's losing blood. We were able to stop the bleeding, but there's no telling when it will start again."

"Where was she bleeding from? There was no blood when I was in there." Elliot nearly fumed as he flung his hand upward. At the moment, he was too on edge to care. What if this doctor was her stalker? What then? What now?

"On the inside, detective. We'll need to get a few X-rays of her chest and abdominal area to be sure, but for now, she's under watch. We'll keep her monitored."

"If she is losing that much blood, what then?" Cragen's voice chimed in as he stood from his chair and stood beside Elliot. He'd been there nearly all night with El.

"She'll need a transfusion. It would be crucial if you could tell us her next of kin; or anyone who would be a suitable donor."

Shaking his head out of frustration, Elliot paced the hall. His hand rubbing the back of his neck. She had no one else. No family. No one but him.

"Olivia doesn't have anyone." Cragen began. "I don't know who would match her blood type."

"I would." Elliot stopped, his eyes gazing into the room at her sleeping form. Why did she seem so peaceful when she was in a lot of pain? Wasn't she uncomfortable? "We're both type A." He murmured.

Cragen's wrinkled brows furrowed as he glanced to Elliot, shoving his hands into his pockets as the doctor sidestepped them and headed off towards the counter to input Olivia's status information.

"Since when did you know Olivia's blood type?"

Elliot nearly smiled at the memory. It had been right after she returned. She had been assigned as his handler. A case of pure betrayal and distrust. The guy had been keeping tabs on his wife; going so far as to inserting a microchip to follow her around; track her whereabouts. She'd fallen ill and needed a new kidney. Elliot and Olivia had been at the hospital that night. Fixing the mess they had made when they brought the womans husband to the hospital the first time around.

It hadn't been a detailed conversation. More like small talk on the way to the elevator. He could still hear Olivia's words running through his head. _Loves a bitch_. That it was. _We've been partners all these years and I don't even know your blood type. _It was A positive. _How bout that, me too. _The small smile on his face was barely evident, but it had been there. Even as they stepped into the elevator, so smoothly. Both movements like an extension of the other. Surely they had been partners long enough then; their movements were almost mirror imaging the other. He hadn't even been looking at her when he'd said it. _I'd give you a kidney. _And it was almost like a rapid fire shot when she replied. _Not if I gave you mine first._ The familiar ding of the elevator doors closed, not being revealing his smirk to the world. It was a moment he cherished between them. The one moment they openly admitted their love for one another. Given that it had been coded. What did anyone expect? What did they expect? A flat out confession? Things had never been so simple with them. And they most likely never would be. But Elliot, wouldn't have it any other way.

"Elliot?"

Snapping back to reality, Elliot glanced back to Cragen and nodded his head as he sighed, hand on the door as he prepared to go on in.

"Just a case we worked when Liv first got back. You know. When you assigned her to be my handler." He smiled slightly, pushing through the door. Cragen chuckled to himself and shook his head, glancing around. At the moment, he didn't have a place to return to. His lonely old apartment was usually abandoned; having never slept there but rather over at the precinct. All that, was now gone. A ringing brought him back to his own reality as he reached abruptly into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. "Cragen." He answered, hearing Fin's voice on the other line. "I'm not sure. Elliot just went in to sit with her. Swing by his place, make sure his kids are okay. And put protective detail out there. If this psycho path decides to hit Liv's heart, you know where he's going first."

It seemed like an eternity to Elliot as he slowly proceeded towards her bed side. Her form looked so depleted, yet so peaceful. As if nothing bothered her. He had tried for years to give her such peace. And yet, he had not been able to protect her the way he wanted to. Years of getting close and pushing away. Years of making sure they remained anything but more than partners. A lot of good that did, though. Here he was, bordering his own sanity as he gazed upon his unconscious lover. The one woman he vowed to keep his hands off of, constantly telling himself that she deserved better. Than he was not worth her time, and that she needed someone who could give her stability. He barely had it together himself. Though, that was just the beauty of it. The very part where it started. They counter-balanced each other out. She was the only one who could truly calm him down and piss him off at the same time. And likewise. They were the exact definition of yin and yang; perfect for each other in every opposite attracting way.

The monitors jumped slightly as Elliot's hand snagged a hold of Olivia's. The brute detective found himself smiling only slightly as he interlaced their fingers and took a seat beside her bed. His heart contorted in pain and anger; simply because he had left her alone up in the cribs, and he wanted her by his side, smiling right now. The look on her peaceful face sent a sense of serenity over him, though it did not lay to rest the many worries he had. Who could be after her? Who could want her so bad, they'd bomb the entire NYPD unit. With Fin and Munch working 24/7 on the case, and the Captain doing everything within his power to get to the bottom of things, Elliot really wasn't sure how long it would take to end the nightmare that had wrought itself upon everyone. And he didn't know why such a disaster would befall such a beautiful, innocent woman. Olivia had never done anything to deserve any harsh treatment. She'd dedicated her life to helping others; saving special victims. She had for years. And never had she had anything this dangerous pursue her. What changed? Feeling the burning sensation in his eyes, Elliot let the translucent liquid fall as he rested his head on Olivia's stomach, allowing a small sob to escape. He was completely lost without her; damned for however long her sleep lasted. The small sobbing escaping from his chest continued, even as he heard the knock on the door. He didn't dare move, not caring about his demeanor or any of the such, he didn't care if his rough and tough exterior had just been shattered, he needed to let it all out; couldn't bottle it up any longer. Things had been going so well (A/N: I'd say so, Kathy's gone ha) and all of a sudden, everything went down hill. He wanted off the roller-coaster that was destined for hell. The nurse at the door silently bowed her head as she stepped back, thinking the idea of asking him if he wanted something to eat wasn't appropriate at the moment. With a subtle smile, she turned away.

Still letting the pain he felt out, Elliot occasionally pressed his lips to her clothed stomach, finally calming himself down to where only tears fell from his blue eyes. He felt guilt rush through him ten fold, and all the times where he had not been there for her came crashing down upon him like a tidal wave of pure raw emotion. A void of blame; which she was not directing, but then again, she didn't need to. Seal View. A perfect example. He let her go in there; by herself. Even if Fin was there, he couldn't protect her the way Elliot could. Elliot knew this. Olivia was his partner and his only. He'd made that more than clear. They worked the best with each other; kept each other safe. They stuck their heads and their backs together. Any perp would be fucked if they so much as ran from them. Over the years, that had become the milestone of their relationship. The fact that they could take care of the other that way. The fact that they depended so much on each other, it was natural. The very fact that they had gotten so used to confiding in the other, knowing when to let the other in and when to keep to themselves. The moments between them was like a gentle rain. Soothing and relaxing; allowing the body to adjust to the new sensation before reveling in it.

Bringing a hand up to wipe at the tears, Elliot lifted his head to look upon Olivia's face. Still no sign of life. Just the image of an angel.

"Liv." The whisper was gentle, anyone would have had to strain their ears to hear. Elliot got the feeling she heard him; he wasn't sure why, but somehow, she was listening. "There was a time when you offered your life for my own. A time when you had my back to the point where your life could have been taken." Swallowing hard, the reflection of the Gitano case flashed through his mind. "I admit, I lashed out at you because I was scared. I thought I had lost you, that day in the terminal. I though; save this kid, or my partner?" The soft humming of the machines in the room gave his voice a small echo. "It was a horrible though. The fact that I would put a kid, a child in harms way. I didn't know why I did it. I still don't understand it. I made that choice, because I couldn't live without you." The monitor jumped once more, though he did not notice. He just continued, feeling oddly at ease to spill his guts to her.

"When Gitano had that gun to my head, the only thing on my mind was you. And when you told me how I was all you had, I knew then I couldn't allow the risk of either of us losing the other to continue. I was wrong. I need to take those risks. Because I can't live without you. I can't work without you by my side, I can't go to sleep at night without you in my head. I can't even wake up without wondering if your up; if your at the office already. If your okay."

"I couldn't take it if you were taken from me then, its no different now." His eyes fell to her softly rising chest and moved to her stomach. His stomach sank. What if she was losing blood because of the baby? What if she was pregnant? What if the baby was harmed. His heart began to pound more, and he tightened his hold on her hand more. "Baby, I can't live without you." He nearly sobbed out, his body lifting from the chair as he loomed over her. "You've gotta be here. With me. Forever." He stated, tears rimming his eyes. "Liv, you gotta stay with me." He whispered, his lips falling to her forehead. He was too into the moment to notice her hand squeezing his back. "I want to marry you; have a family with you. Have little Benson and Stablers running around driving Munch and fin crazy." He murmured as he pulled away. His eyes opened, and he was greeted with the most wonderful thing. The tears fell from his eyes as her name barely fell from his lips. "Liv.."

"For a cop with an anger problem, you sure have a way with your words, Stabler, I'll tell you that." She smiled, her voice weak and raspy. Though it was still a heavenly sound as Elliot laughed, loudly and happily. His lips met hers; and it would have taken the entire police force to part them. Through the window to the door, Cragen and Fin looked on with a smile on their faces.

"Are you sure you know who's behind all this?" Cragen asked as he turned to Fin. The man nodded with a small grin as he looked back to Olivia. "Then what the hell are you waiting for? I want that son of a bitch in a cell. Now."

* * *

**A/N: You know I can't keep Olivia out of the story for too long. That's torture to me. Leave some feedback. The more I get, the more motivated I am. (: Plus, I really want to know if I lost my touch :/ Review? **


	28. Yesterdays & Tomorrows

**Disclaimer: **…Oh gawd, I'm depressed Dx

**Chapter: **27

**Title: Y**esterdays & **T**omorrows

**A/N: **401 reviews already? Have I told you all how much I love you? ;) You really are the definition of inspiration! If it weren't for all the lovely reviews, I would never update. So, thank you all! No more long A/N's, so without further ado…

xoxo, **Crisis**.

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hard to believe. Yesterday, everything was so hectic. One minute things were fine, then they were hell. If shit didn't happen, Elliot wouldn't know what to say about it all. Olivia was awake, finally. After being comatose for the most frightening few hours of his life. One would think he would have felt more for his wife when she passed. He mourned. He still could feel the pain from it. But in the past eleven years; so much had changed. He and Kathy had been on the rocks since before Olivia even became his partner. They'd never wanted to acknowledge the fact that because of their early start with their relationship, the years had diminished the love that was once there. The kids had been their only glue. He'd spent more time at work than he ever had at home. Something that was both a good and bad thing. The root of all evil. And when Olivia had come into the picture, nights he stayed away from Kathy had been longer. And Kathy had known. Had confronted Olivia about it during Elliot's separation with said blonde. Though, Elliot didn't quite know about that.

Elliot sighed to himself as he bent over to retrieve the item from the vending machine. Liv had asked for a soda, and he was going to get her one. Even if she was in a hospital bed, he knew she would make good on her threats of kicking his ass. She was his partner after all, she could hold her own against any perp.

The thought made him smile. The simple fact that Olivia Benson wasn't like any other female police officers. She could handle the dangers, the pain that came along with the job. She could chase a perp in heels during undercover missions. And she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty. She did what she had to. And she was a Angel when it came to the victims.

When it came to the children…

His work shoes clicked against the floor as he headed on back to her room, her awaiting soda in hand. Cragen had left to speak with Fin and Munch about their break in the case. Elliot had been ordered to stay behind and take care of Olivia. Good choice. If he got a-hold of the bastard doing this to his Liv, there'd be no need for a trial. The bright lights of the hospitals hallways shined dashingly upon its marble floors. Each time he passed a door, a room, he wondered just who was on the other side and what were their conditions? Sometimes the doors were open, and he would gander inside casually. He'd seen an old couple a door down from her room. And he stopped. Gazing in the watch them. The roles were reversed opposed to his situation. The man was in the bed, hooked up to several machines while the woman sat at his side, hand in hand they talked. Tired smiles on their worn out faces. He wondered, if he and Liv would be like that. Hopefully different circumstances and situations.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he walked on, and came to a stop just before he went to push the large white door leading into his partners room open. The kids were there. They'd been there all morning. His eyes feasted upon the sight of his future. The twins stood at the end of the bed, while Kathleen and Maureen stood side by side on the window side. They were laughing about something, hands moving. He knew they were gabbing to Olivia about a guy. They usually resorted to hand gestures when it dealt with that department. Olivia had requested to sit up earlier that morning. Being the stubborn detective, she had persuaded the nurses into lifting the damned thing. He had been waiting for her to threaten to shoot them if they didn't comply. The memory caused him to chuckle lightly. Little Eli laid cradled in Olivia's arms, and she slowly rocked him gently. Elliot could never believe why she would think she wouldn't make a good mother. Because of her job? The job she was great at? The job where she helped children cope constantly? The job which showed how pure her heart truly was. She was beautiful. Nothing short of amazing.

A small giggled interrupted Elliot's thoughts. His eyes focused in on the scene only to see Olivia's smiling face laughing at her niece.

Synthia.

The niece she never knew she had. The family. Elliot could never imagine what that must have been like for her. What she must have felt. And all this time, she spent her days and nights alone. If it weren't for her job, she'd have no one.

"Dad!" The grown voice jolted his mind once more and Elliot shook himself from his reverie and pushed the door open. "What took you so long?" Maureen chided, folding her arms over her chest as she mustered an annoyed expression. Elliot chuckled and stepped over to Olivia, handing her her awaited beverage.

"Yeah, its about time. What'd you do, get lost?" Olivia smirked softly as she popped the top of her coca-cola and took a long refreshing gulp of the sugary liquid. Elliot raised a brow as he reached over to stroke the head of his sleeping child who rested in his lovers arms.

"I thought you gave up soda?" He asked, his inquiring grin making her want to kiss him silly. Though she knew she had to test her restraint given the fact they had the kids in the room with them. It had touched her deeply when Elliot told her they came to see her. They'd been there nearly all morning, and it was going on noon. To think that yesterday she had them all afraid made her feel slightly guilty. She never did like the idea of being the center of attention. She was the type who enjoyed watching others be happy. Even at the cost of her own. Perhaps that was the reason she had often went home alone only to watch a late night talk show or head straight to bed. She had had barely any social life. And when she did have one, or tried to have one, it ended in failure. The only thing she had ever seemed to be good at was her job. Or at least, that was what she thought. What she believed. But Elliot…

Elliot made her feel so much more than any of that. They connected well. Just like she did with the rest of the guys. Being apart of their team made her feel welcomed. And truth was, she was the only woman they would allow in their unit with them. In their little SVU clique. That was what she liked to call it. She had heard many rumors that while Dani Beck took her place, the guys weren't so warm to her. They constantly ignored her, and Elliot, even though he wasn't like that, he had used her. Or rather, she manipulated him.

In any case, the girl put a bad taste in her mouth, and she had hated her from the moment she saw her. Olivia Benson rarely hated anyone other than rapists and abusers.

Coming back to present, Olivia felt the small tug on her hand and her soft brown eyes met those of little Synthia. The girl she had an appending adoption for. Funny how that she had all these wonderful children with her right now, yet not a single one of them were _hers_.

"Mommy Livia!" The small girl bounced on her heels as she reached into the pocket of her little sun dress and pulled out a small flower. "For chu!" She giggled happily. Olivia laughed openly as she looked up to Maureen.

"Could you…?" She asked, lifting her arms and the sleeping Eli squirmed when she shifted. Maureen gave a small smile and a nod as she leaned down to pick up her sleeping baby brother. Olivia turned to her niece and took the flower from her with a large smile. "Thank you." She stated, slipping the flower behind her ear. Synthia smiled and crawled onto the bed beside Olivia who just shifted to make room. The small girl laid back against her and began to ramble about what she wanted to do when her 'mommy' got better. And the only thing Olivia could do was rest her head against the young girls and listened with a smile on her face. She wanted a baby, a child. One of her own. One she could look at and see herself and Elliot. One she could have the memory of from the time they were born. Her eyes closed as she wished it so much, her heart ached. She felt Elliot's hand on her own and her eyes opened slowly, glancing over to him. He nodded his head to her, and she knew he understood her. The smooth patterns he was tracing over her skin with his thumb made her shiver and she smiled at him. She didn't know what she ever did to deserve such a wonderful man. Even though he was brash and hard headed at times. They fit. And for once, she felt as if this were right.

"…An we can get a doggy!" Synthia exclaimed suddenly, making the other children laugh as both Elliot and Olivia jumped from her abrupt outburst. "Mommy Livia, were chu listing?" Olivia smiled as she brushed the small girls hair back, nodding her head. She loved how the small child tried to pronounce words and speak as though she were a lot older.

'They really do wish to grow up so fast when they're so young.' Olivia thought, 'Was I ever like that?'

"So… Liv," Kathleen began as she tipped forward on her toes. The twins both had a smirk on their faces, and Olivia began to wonder what they had been scheming while she was zoning. "…we were wondering when you two were going to…"

"Get hitched." Dicky smirked. Both Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances, and Olivia's face turned slightly red. Though, Elliot seemed to be calm about it. His hand squeezed hers and she glanced over to him. Yesterday, he'd told her sleeping form that he wanted to marry her. But she had thought that that was just a spur of the moment sort of thing. Could it be that he was serious? Anything was possible…

"I, ah, I don't know." Olivia stated as she glanced from Elliot to Kathleen. "What brought that up?"

"Dad has always talked about you before. For the past eleven years, all we ever really heard at the dinner table was 'Olivia this, Liv that'."

"We learned after a while when Mom used to get mad that maybe we shouldn't ask Dad how work was," Lizzie laughed.

"Or how you were." Maureen added as she gently bounced Eli in her arms. Olivia smiled at the thought that she had been on her partners mind even after they left the office. Did he even know how much he was on hers every single day?

"Really?" The tone to Olivia's voice was that of curiosity and sultry, sarcasm laced with its own repetitive slur.

"Well…" Elliot was ready to defend himself, but looking around, he didn't really have any allies to back his defense. The twins both had encouraged him to date Olivia back when he'd first separated from Kathy. Dick may have been a bit opposed to it; he'd had a crush on her since she first became his Dad's partner. Though, he did like the idea of having the hottest Mom on the roster. Definitely a way to make him popular. With the guys anyways. He could swoon girls using the charm he got passed down from his father.

"Give up Dad, we all know Olivia was the reason you normally never ate when you got home."

"Hey, working long hours makes you hungry. We went out for dinner as partners. And usually, we ate in the bull pen." Elliot lifted his finger at Maureen who rolled her eyes and looked to Olivia. Said brunette didn't even want to comment. She and Elliot had gone out for dinner away from the bull pen plenty of times as well. They'd just be getting off and he would ask her if she wanted a bite to eat. She never questioned the fact that he could get a free meal at home. She had always shunned it off as none-of-her-business. Though, it was, wasn't it? If he was having troubles at home, he knew she was there for him. Though that was the reason she remained quiet about it. If he wanted her comfort, he'd get it.

"Is that true Liv?"

"I plead the fifth."

The laughter resounded in the small room. This felt good. Despite the fact that she was stuck in a hospital bed, and she didn't know when she would get out, the moments they shared were important to her. Perhaps tomorrow, things would be different. Tomorrow, hopefully she would be out of this place. Free to go home and finish living. Continue on as if this never happened. Wasn't that how they had always done it?

After Gitano, they had a rocky start. A uneasy relationship. Mostly because neither knew what they should do about their feelings. While they had been trying to hide the emotions they held for each other for so many years, that one single case brought it all out in the open. And the only result was them shattering. Like broken glass. But, wasn't that just it? Things that were broken could be fixed. Mended. And that's what had happened. Even after she infiltrated. After Beck, after Porter, and Kathy. And after this. They would move on.

A knock to the door alerted them to the white coat entering. A folder in his hand as he smiled to the family and his eyes fell upon Elliot and Olivia. "Sorry to interrupt Ms. Benson, but…we have some things to discuss." At least he was cordial about it.

"Ah, Maureen, Kathleen, why don't you guys all go out for dinner tonight?" He stated as he stood, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

"No, Dad, that's alright." Kathleen insisted as she lifted her hands to him and shook her head. She turned to her sister to take her brother as Maureen reached for her keys.

"We'll come back later to visit." She smiled, holding out her hand for Synthia. The small girl squirmed as Elliot went to lift her up.

"Nuuuuo." She muttered, hanging onto Olivia. The detective smiled and kissed the girls head as she whispered something to her. Synthia wasted no time in jumping up and taking Maureen's hand. "Otay!" She smiled cheerfully. "Love you mommy!" Synthia blew a kiss Olivia's way, and she pretended to catch in her hand, and then blew one back in return. The small girl caught the kiss in her hand and held it to her heart before waving bye.

"Love you too, sweetie." Olivia called out after her. The door closed and Olivia sighed softly. "Kids." She smiled to the doctor.

"I know." He chuckled, stepping forward, pen and clip board in hand. "My name is Doctor Feldman, I'm a radiologist. We need to take some x-rays of your abdomen and chest."

"What for?"

The doctor glanced to Elliot, and Elliot only looked down. He hadn't said a thing to Olivia about her condition. She hadn't asked, and he didn't want to bring it up. He just wanted to spend each moment in bliss with her, not in agony of what could happen. Yesterday had been enough torment. He didn't want that for tomorrow. He wanted a fresh new start. Cragen and Fin would have the man behind bars for good, and Munch would continue to ramble about government conspiracies. They would have a case and come home to a house full of kids. That's what Elliot wished for. What he wanted to envision.

"Ms. Benson…" Dr. Feldman began as he pulled up a chair and took a seat. He folded his hands together, leaning forward as he narrowed his eyes. "You're bleeding internally, you need a blood transfusion. We don't know what the cause of this is; which is why we need to take extra precautious measures. We need to rule out any severe injuries to your abdomen and chest. It could be a minor thing. But we first need to have you checked out." Lifting his chart, he scribbled down a few things before setting the chart on the bed beside her and giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Your husband has offered to be the blood donor."

Olivia's eyes drifted to Elliot's, and she tightened her grip on his hand. She tried to not let the fear show. But it was obvious. She nodded her head to the doctor.

"The nurse will be right in to prep you for the transfusion and then we'll get started on the x-rays. It shouldn't take too long. Hopefully, we'll find a minor injury, repair it, and have you on your way home in no time." Patting her leg, Dr. Feldman stood, his knee's popping and cracking. "By the way, those are a lovely group a kids. Hard to believe you have so many at your age." He stated, moving towards the door. Olivia's brows furrowed. She was nearly pushing fifty, what did he mean? She shook her head of the thoughts and sighed.

"Sorry I didn't say anything." His voice was low and soft, and it caused a subtle smile to appear on her face. She knew he was considerate.

"At least your not giving me a kidney." She mused, laying her head back as she inhaled a much needed breath of air. Elliot chuckled.

"Why's that?" He asked, bringing the back of her hand to his lips as he placed a small kiss to her smooth skin. His eyes seemed to sparkle as she turned to gaze at him. His baby blues making her feeling tingly. She wondered if he would always have that effect on her. She figured so. Eleven years and he still had the charm to swoon her over and over again. Bless the man and his magical ways.

"Because…" She trailed, tugging on his hand. He seemed to read her mind as he lifted from his chair to lean over her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She didn't know why, but whenever he was above her, it made her feel giddy. It brought the butterflies back to her stomach, made her pulse race and her face flush. It made every part of her body tingle. And she figured it was because of his dominant nature. The way he was the alpha. And she had no problem surrendering control to him. Even though she enjoyed being the authority in everything. She was strong and independent and if he had been any other lover, she wouldn't relinquish the control. But he was Elliot, the Stabler.

Olivia could remember the several bets she had going with not just Casey, but Alex and Melinda over just how good he was in bed. Little did she ever know, however, that they had had they're own little bets going. She'd only learned of them after they found out about her and Elliot. There were a couple bets that made her want to shoot them for being so damned nosy. One being when they would first figure out they're love for each other. And the other bet, who would toss in the towel and jump the other. They had all bet that their first time would be in the bull pen. And Olivia could remember Casey's exact pun about said station house.

"_They'll both be acting like a bunch of horny bulls in the pen at some point. Can't hide what you feel forever, Liv. That's just how it is. Even if it sucks." _

Chuckling at the memory, Olivia knew Casey couldn't have been more right. And she didn't care who won or lost the bet, she got her prize. Her mind fuzzed over and she felt all warm inside the moment her partner dipped his head down, and was now looming inches above her face. She could feel his breath against her lips, and her tongue darted out to moisten the dry surface. Elliot's eyes followed her appendage, and his eyes grew dark. She knew that look. It was the look he had when he wanted something. Something…intricately belonging to her. Her eyes mirrored his own as her chestnut brown orbs grew to a dark chocolate.

"Because you're going to give me yours first, right?" He whispered, his lips brushing against hers in the process. Olivia chuckled lightly as she pushed up for the first small peck to his lips.

"Exactly." She muttered, laughing at his irate growl. Though her laughter died when his lips crashed down on hers, his tongue immediately seeking entrance which she courteously provided. Their tongues stroked in a slow motion against each others as they lips massaged each others. It was a slow, passionate kiss. They wished it would've lasted longer, though the intruding nurse cleared her throat and forced them apart. Olivia had the interesting notion to shoot the woman, though restrained herself as she smiled up to her man.

His blue eyes smiled back.

God she loved him.

"Alright." The nurse inhaled as she raised her brows to Olivia. Olivia only grinned as she licked her lips and glanced to Elliot. He couldn't even hide his grin. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside, I need room to get her up, and into the wheelchair."

Olivia nearly laughed at that, though she knew she couldn't argue… "Is that really necessary?" Well she could asked, right?

"With the way you were light on your feet yesterday, its procedure." Olivia never thought she would get tired of hearing that. Rolling her eyes unwillingly, Olivia nodded and pushed herself up as Elliot walked on out of the room. He was surprised to be greeted by Munch and Cragen. His eyes glanced into the room to see the nurse helping Olivia into the chair. They seemed to be talking about something, and his ears were ringing…

"How's Olivia?" Munch asked, removing his glasses as he took a look inside the small door window.

"They're prepping her for the transfusion now. Said they'll take some x rays and hopefully she'll be out of here tomorrow or the day after." Running a hand over his head, Elliot exhaled and set his hands on his hips. "So who was it?"

"Olivia's neighbor."

Elliot's eyes narrowed as Cragen lifted the folder under his arm and handed it to Elliot. The brute opened it to see photo's and pictures of Olivia on his wall.

"He was stalking her for a while, and we never even knew."

"Yeah, ever since she moved next door to him, he'd been taking pictures of her and putting them on his walls." Munched reached over to flip through the pictures to a wall shot. "He had them everywhere. Newspaper clippings, articles. Everything about our baby girl."

"That sick son-of-a-"

A hand was placed on his shoulder and the door to Olivia's room swung open.

"Now's not the time, El." Cragen stated softly. Elliot nodded his head as he handed the file back to Cragen. "For now, your first priority here is Olivia. We'll take care of cleaning up the pin and any other mess this guy left in his wake."

"Thanks Cap'n." Elliot nodded.

"Captain, John." Olivia smiled brightly as she seen them. The nurse wheeled her to a stop in front of them and smiled to Elliot. He got the message and took over the handles behind her.

"I'll be right back, I just need to retrieve both of your files."

Nodding to her, the detectives attention never once turned from their co-workers and friends.

"Hey, how are you doing in here?" Cragen asked with a small smile. Though they never actually said anything, everyone knew how Don felt about their baby girl. He thought of her as a daughter. And she thought of him as a father. The father she never had. At least he cared for her.

And instead of raping women, he protected them. Ran a whole force whose sole purpose was to put pervs behind bars.

"I could be better." Olivia smiled. "You get any leads?"

"We'll talk about that later." Cragen nodded as he tucked the folder he had further behind him. "We'll be back to check up on you. For now, just be strong, Liv. I need you back out there in the field. These other detectives are killing me." He smiled, knowing she knew it was his humor talking. She knew him better than anyone, better than Elliot knew him, even. He'd allow her as much time off as she needed. Though, she never liked taking time off. It used to be time she spent alone. Though, now she might just be inclined to take him up on any said offers. As Cragen turned, Olivia muttered her small bye, raising a hand to wave as she smiled.

"Oh and Liv, I'll have a fresh new pot of coffee made, just for you." Munch grinned as he turned and walked away. Olivia could only laugh. Did he really think his coffee was that great? Or did he know it was more than horrible?

"See Liv. A speedy recovery means you can drink John's cup of tar."

"A speedy recovery means I can run from his cup of tar." She shot back. Just the thought of drinking the mans coffee made her stomach churn.

"Fine. When you recover, I'll take you out to that little restaurant on the beach you've always wanted to go to." Olivia chuckled and glanced up at him.

"Aren't you sweet." She mocked, laughing with him.

"Alright. If you would both follow me, we'll get started on the transfusion right away." The nurse smiled to them, walking passed them swiftly. Olivia always wondered why they moved so fast. Maybe it was because they wanted to rush the time. And she didn't blame them. As Elliot wheeled her down the hall, she could only sit back and watch the many doors and lights go by. She could only hope that tomorrow would be better than yesterday.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love Munch and his Starbucks knock off, right? Any-who. You know the drill! Click that button and leave me some feedback ;) Please? **


	29. A Dream Come True

**Disclaimer:** …Oh gawd, I'm depressed Dx

**Chapter: **28

**Title: A D**ream **C**ome **T**rue

**A/N: **Only 4 reviews for the last update… Hmmm, not really sure how I feel about that :/ So I'm not that inspired. But I still want to update. I feel like I owe you guys a lot of updating since I did leave for quite a while there. New fic in production. I plan on it being a bit long. It revolves straight around Olivia, though, you know what I ship, I'll be throwing some EO in there. Any-who, you can check the short preview out for it on my YouTube channel, titled "Olivia Benson: Trials of a Special Victim's Detective (Preview)". Obviously, the title of the fic will be Trials of a Special Victims Detective, TSVD for short. Pretty simple, YouTube dot com slash metalchickcrisis2040 . Easy right?

Xoxo, **Crisis**

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

She was tired. He could tell.

Her peaceful sleeping form never stirred.

Not when the nurse had stopped in to check on them.

Not even when the kids and Cragen had come by for the evening.

It amazed him. The soft night air wafted through the slightly cracked window, making Elliot glance towards it. He heard a stifled groan, and he turned his attention once more to the sleeping beauty in the bed beside his own.

After the transfusion, they'd been admitted to recovery. She had needed a lot of blood, and the process had left them both light headed. Elliot didn't even think fatigue was possible for him when giving blood. But hell, he was exhausted.

_'Getting old…?'_ He thought idly, narrowing bushy brows. A small chuckle interrupted his thoughts, and he gave a small playful glare to the woman who was now awake… well, maybe half awake.

Olivia's eyes were partially opened, a translucent shield still covering the iris and pupil, her heavy lids barely able to stay open as every time she blinked, they lingered closed for several seconds. He wondered just how he had never noticed how…vulnerable she was before. How precious she was. Seeing her this way, too weak to be the bad-ass she truly was. It was almost frightening, but then again, it was refreshing. To know she wasn't so hard and confident all the time. She could get a confession from a perp without a problem. That was something he had always found amusing. She managed to get somewhere without having to beat the living shit out of a guy. Though, if she had to, she would resort to the brutal tactics he used. Or, tactics of her own…

Watching as she dozed off again, he laid his head back more, turning his gaze from her to the ceiling where he tried to replay the memory in his head.

_She'd been in there for a good thirty-minutes, and the perpetrator still hadn't cracked. In fact, the more duplicitous she got, the more excited the sick bastard became. He was the one type who drooled over authority. The type who enjoyed it when the woman was sly and devious. And that was the only reason Cragen had put Olivia in there by herself. The man wouldn't talk unless she interrogated him. Elliot wanted to rip his head off. _

_Instead, he watched afar, from the other side of the two way mirror. His eyes had connected with Olivia's more than once, and his hands had been shaky the entire time. Twenty dollars. _

_That was what she had said before she went in. _

_"Twenty dollars, I can get this one to confess." _

_Elliot had thought she was crazy. _

_But he couldn't help watching her…_

_The way she circled her prey._

_The way she moved in her jeans, and the way her collared shirt shifted whenever she turned. _

_Though she had worn a black tank under the red blouse, he still thought it was sexy. The way her hair hung, how her curves seemed to fit each seam of her clothing, or how her clothing seemed to bring out her curves._

_He knew he shouldn't be thinking of his partner this way. _

_Of what she looked like without clothes…_

_But it couldn't be helped. He knew of the many envious men in the precinct. Who could blame them? Elliot had gotten this bombshell for a partner. And they had gone strong for so long. Whereas there had been plenty of partners who couldn't handle working with him. Olivia seemed to enjoy it. And he knew it was because they were of opposite sex. Her soft words, and motherly nature often made him feel tranquil. She connected with him, on every level. She knew how to be rough and tough, and she also knew how to be there and just…listen. _

_Like he did for her._

_He'd been so caught up in his thoughts, that when he had finally snapped back to reality, Olivia was walking out of the room with a satisfied smirk on her face. Cragen was saying how she had done a nice job in there. _

_"You owe me twenty bucks." She winked towards him. And the only thing he could do was stare at her. "Hello, earth to Stabler." She tried. She walked towards him then, and he instantly shook his head out of the second revere. She was close to him, centimeters away. It was their own comfort zone. They were comfortable being as close as they could be together. And neither had ever acknowledged it. "Are you ok?" She asked, leaning in close as she leaned on her hand which was close to his. _

_"What?" He asked, glancing to her as he swallowed._

_"You owe me. The bet, remember?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"You sure you're ok?" She nearly laughed as he nodded, clearing his throat._

_"Yeah, I'm good." He insisted. _

_"Okay." She smiled, turning from him. Elliot started after her._

_"Wait, what the hell did you do?" He asked, walking beside her now towards their desks. She walked around to her side, grabbing her coat as she gave him a smirk._

_"I got the confession." She said simply. He gave her a 'no shit' look. She laughed. "I like to call it improvising." _

_"Improvising?" _

_"Yeah."_

_"Right…" He trailed off, earning another laugh from her as she pulled on her coat and readied herself to head to her empty apartment for the night. _

_"So, are you going to give me my winnings now or do I gotta wait till' Kathy lets you spend your own money?" Even though Elliot and his wife had been getting a divorce, Olivia still enjoyed teasing him. _

_"How bout I buy you dinner instead." He offered, only to receive a glance back from her. The entire precinct was now quiet. The two glanced around. "Do you mind?" He directed to them, and they quickly began shuffling around to do whatever it was they had previously been doing. Whispers could be heard, and it only made Olivia chuckle. Everyone had thought the two of them were a little too close to be partners. Thinking that something was going on between them…. _

_"Hmmm. Dinner will only cost us about ten…" She trailed, walking passed him and towards the elevators. He quickly grabbed his coat and followed. _

_"Then we'll order pizza and beer, and we'll rent a movie" The idea intrigued her, and the two stepped into the elevators as she thought. _

_"My place?" She raised a brow to him. He gave a nod, shrugging his shoulders forward. Olivia smiled, nodding her head as she gazed up at the number on the elevator. "Alright then. As long as you're buyin'." She smirked, and the elevator doors dinged closed, not before revealing Elliot's own grin. _

"You're thinking awfully hard." Chuckling to himself, Elliot looked back over towards his favorite lady detective. She looked better now. As if her short rest was enough to get her up to speed. "Anyone I know?" She smiled sweetly, resting her head back against her pillows. Elliot couldn't help but sit up as he gaze over at her. Why couldn't their beds be closer? He sighed quietly, pushing off the sheet covering his gowned form, and making his way over to her. Olivia shifted, leaning back as she looked up at him with bright brown eyes.

He didn't say anything, couldn't find words. He just wanted to admire the beauty before him.

Biting her lip, Olivia glanced around before her gaze fell back to him, and she smiled.

"What?" She asked, the question rolling off her tongue with a small chuckle. He refrained from kissing her, though he wanted to. Lifting his hand, he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, fingers lingering on her cheek as he caressed the skin ever so softly.

Olivia didn't know what had gotten into him; he was being affectionate for no apparent reason. Though, that was what she loved most about him. He did things because he wanted to, because of how he felt. She leaned up, pushing up on her elbows as he leaned down, face close to hers.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, earning a smile from her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she lifted her hand to the back of his neck.

She pulled him down, lips meeting with a gentle caress before tongues pushed passed the inviting barriers.

Their kiss was slow. Like a dance. Her hand slid to his cheek, where her thumb caressed. She loved this man. More than anything, she loved him. Just how had she managed to snag him? How the hell did she get him? For years, she searched for the perfect guy. Well, the right one for her anyways. Every time she found someone, it was a fail. It only ever worked with him. Their friendship was more than great. In fact, it had always been something more than a friendship. It was an indefinable relationship. Sure they had their fair share of quarrels and disputes.

But in the end, things were fine. They were even closer.

Kathy had always been jealous of that.

Jealous of the fact he spent more time with Olivia.

Jealous that Olivia knew more about him than she did.

Jealous that he used to talk about her all the time, and then tried to play it off as being that she was part of his job.

They knew that.

Knew Olivia was his partner.

What they had always accused him of though was having a deeper connection to her.

Even their evaluations had stated that they were too close. What did everyone expect to happen after that?

That they would go down hill from there?

Split up?

It wasn't happening.

This outcome. Right there. The kiss, the love, the happiness they felt with each other. That had always been the destined out come of their partnership. Ever since the very first day Olivia came to work at the unit.

Several moments passed before the two parted; a smile plastered on both of their faces. The window behind them blew open farther, making Elliot's gown blow slightly. Air to the ass was chilling, and he turned to glare at the window. He was about to shut it when he heard Olivia's laughing.

"You know, I suddenly realize just what Casey meant by delightful little buns."

He shot her a look, clearly confused.

"You've got a cute ass." She smirked, nodding to his gown. Even though he had on the hospitals 'sanitized' boxers, the material was thin and see through for the most part. His face dropped and he pulled in shut, and pulled the window closed. The sky was lit with a variety of pinks and oranges, hints of golden yellows here and there.

It lit up Olivia's skin like she were an Angel.

"If I recall, yours is pretty nice." He stated, turning back to her as he leaned over her, forgetting all about the back of his gown. Olivia leaned back, giddy at how the butterflies seemed to swarm in her stomach even though the both of them had had mind blowing sex countless of times since they'd been together. "I think, after we get outta here, I just might want to see it again."

"Ooh.." She cooed, raising a brow as she felt the flirtatious heat rise in the room.

Delightful was right.

"Think you'll get lucky?"

"Yep." He smirked.

"You're awfully confident for a man who only bet me once only to lose, and then puss out and never bet against me again." She grinned, bringing up his thoughts which he had been thinking about earlier.

Completely forgetting where they were, Elliot loomed over her, his hand drifting under the sheet and under her gown.

Her breath caught.

"I think you said it was improvising…" He murmured, his fingers trailing up her inner thigh.

Her breath hitched.

"Mmm, that's right." She whispered as her face flushed, her legs parting in eager anticipation. A subtle smirk pierced his lips as he neared her most trying spot.

Though the door swung open, and they both pulled away from the other. Elliot glanced up to see the doctor who had been treating her, and he cleared his throat as he glanced down to Olivia.

Her face was slightly red, and she could still feel the heat of the moment.

Damn that man.

Damn both of the men.

One ruined it, the other made her submissive.

She sighed, and scooted over so Elliot could sit beside her. His hand found hers, and their intertwined their fingers.

"I want to congratulate you both on two things. The blood transfusion was successful. You'll make a full recovery, and you'll be out of here at the end of the week." Dr. Feldman smiled to them, holding up his chart as he wrote down a few things before encasing it to his chest and his eyes warmly swept over them both. "And to the both of you," He began, causing the two of them to glance at each other. The white coat took a step towards them both. "Congratulations. You're going to be parents."

Olivia's breath caught. She couldn't breathe.

Couldn't even comprehend what the doctor last said before he left the room, and Elliot.

Elliot was squeezing her hand and laughing all the while smiling. A single tear fell from her eyes as she pulled her lover into a hug, sitting up so she could be in his arms better. A baby.

Her baby.

Their baby.

"I love you." She whispered into his neck, hugging him tighter as he rocked her. "So much."

From the door, the Stabler family watched with smiling faces and teary eyes.

Their hearts were ready to welcome the new addition into their family.

_'Thank you…'_ Olivia thought to herself, silently wishing her love to the Gods for sending her Elliot.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short. Unmotivated, rough and long night/day. Please leave some sort of feedback. Its nice to get a little something in return for churning out your EO entertainment. Ah, well. Review. **


End file.
